You're The Reason Why I'm Here
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Saya wants to show everyone that each person has a reason to live, but can't find out why she's alive. Can one guy help her find the reason she's looking for? Tougaxoc. Rated T, may go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to do a Revolutionary Girl Utena story because 1) I was bored and 2) there wasn't a whole lot of Utena stories. Anyway, this story will go based on the anime story line and I hope it goes well as I type up this story. Also, here is the info of the character in this story.**

**Name**** –** Saya Saionji

**Age**** – **17 (same age as her brother)

**Hair Color**** – **Green

**Eye Color**** – **Purple

**Height**** – **5'6 (Saionji is 6'0)

**Body Type**** – **Very Curvy like a model

**Hair Length**** – **A few inches past her thighs

**Duelist**** – **Yes

**Hair Style**** –** Always down with a brown ribbon tied around on a piece of her hair on her left side

**Info**** – **Saya and Saionji are twins with Saionji being older by a few minutes. The twins were really good friends with Touga during their childhood. Saya also does kendo and practices with either her brother or Touga. The reason why she wants the Rose Bride is to prove that everyone has a reason why they were born. Her brother gave her the ribbon she has in her hair as a birthday gift and she never took it off. She'll only take it off when she's either bathing or swimming in the water. Whenever she needs to think, she either swims in the school pool or go to any quiet place but mostly goes to the rose garden. The rose color that she uses whenever she duels is light green.

The rest will be revealed in the story which is about to start right now.

* * *

Today was another day of the new term in Ohtori Academy. Saya was walking into the building in her student council uniform. Her outfit was just like Juri's except her pants were light green and her shirt/jacket were the same colors as her brother's.

As she was walking, she heard a few students mumbled, 'Look there she is.' 'It's Saya Saionji, the sister of Kyouichi Saionji.' 'She's so lucky to be related to someone who is so cool.' Saya just sighed a bit as she continued to walk away from the crowd.

"I feel like going for a swim." Saya said to herself before making her way to the school's pool.

* * *

While walking, she noticed a lot of girls gathering at the basketball court and saw a girl with long pink hair playing against the whole boys' basketball team.

'She's good.' She thought as the pink haired girl was dodging all the boys and made the basketball go through the hoop.

All of the girls squealed and made their way towards the pink haired girl who was walking away from the court.

"Great. She aced us again." One of the boys said.

'Again? She beat them before?' Saya asked herself as she saw the girls surrounding the pink hair girl.

"Miss. Utena! You can use my towel!" One of the girl exclaimed.

"Sure, sure. It's your turn." Utena said.

"Utena huh?" Saya wondered before shrugging her shoulders and walked away.

* * *

Saya was swimming laps in the pool with the school's swimsuit on. After she was done with her 10 laps, she decided the drift away in the pool. 'Just who are you, Utena?'

"I thought I might find you here, Saya." A voiced called out, making Saya look up and saw her childhood friend.

She smiled and said, "Hey, Touga! What's up?"

"I came to tell you that we're having a student council meeting and I need your help finding your brother." He said as Saya was getting out of the pool.

"A student council meeting, huh?"

"That's right."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to change." Saya said before walking into the dressing room.

After a few minutes like she said, she walked out of the room with her clothes and ribbon back on with her hair semi-dry. "Now, let's go find my brother."

Saya and Touga walked out of the room and started to search for Saionji. They found him with his Rose Bride, Anthy Himemiya, by the rose garden.

"Touga, I found him along with the Rose Bride." She said before they looked to see her brother just slapped Anthy.

* * *

Utena was leaning by the window looking at the rose crest ring she had on her left ring finger. She looked away from the ring and noticed two people standing and talking outside the rose garden.

"Lover's quarrel? They should do that where no one has to see it!" She said before she saw the guy with long green hair just slapped the girl on her cheek. "Whoa, hold it. That's going a little too far."

The guy was about to slap her again when another hand grabbed his, stopping him from slapping her again.

"Thank goodness." Utena said to herself, sighing in relief. She looked back at the person who grabbed the other guy's hand, a man with long red hair and dark blue-green eyes and wearing the same uniform as the other guy. The man with red hair was accompanied by a beautiful girl with long green hair with a brown ribbon on a piece of her hair, purple eyes, and was wearing the same uniform as the other two but it was a girl version. The green hair girl was checking on the other girl.

"Utena!" A girl screamed out her name and jumped on her back, making Utena lean over the window a bit.

"Agh! Wakaba! You're heavy!"

"This is for ditching me this morning! Deal with it!" Wakaba said after she giggled.

"Oh right, sorry." She said when she just remembered that she was supposed to meet Wakaba by the bridge on their way to school. However, she left early in the morning and completely forgot until now.

"Oh, it's Saionji!" Wakaba exclaimed when she looked down from the window.

"Saionji?" Utena asked.

"Don't you know about Saionji?" Wakaba asked.

"Oh? He's famous, huh? I recognize the guy in front of him. That's Touga Kiryuu, the student council president."

"Yup! And the guy next to him is the vice president! Kyouichi Saionji!"

"And the two girls?"

"Oh, the girl with the purple hair is Anthy Himemiya and the girl with green hair is Saionji's twin sister, Saya Saionji."

"Anthy Himemiya and Saya Saionji..."

"Anthy's weird. Just keeps to herself and takes care of the roses. We've got her in our class for this term. Saya is the most popular girl in her class and all the boys want her since she's smart, beautiful, and very athletic." Wakaba explained.

"Hmm..." The girls watched Touga and Saya walking away from Saionji and Anthy. "So, is Saionji going out with Anthy or what?" Utena asked.

"No way! Someone as cool as Saionji would never fall for a girl like that! They're just together because they're both on the student council."

Utena smirked and asked, "So, is that the type you fall for, Wakaba?"

She noticed Wakaba's face was turning red before she hugged Utena to death. "Oh, wow! Are you jealous? Don't worry! You'll always be my true love, Utena! You're way cooler than any of those guys can be!"

* * *

"You called me out here on short notice, my dear council members." Saionji said.

"Saionji, we who wear the rose seal are all chosen members." A boy with blue hair, named Miki, said while writing something in his music book.

"And we don't want you to forget...the most important rule we must follow." The girl with orange hair, named Juri, continued.

"Saionji, your treatment of the bride recently...is causing us some concern..." Touga said.

"Oh? Is that so?" Saionji asked.

"Brother, it is true you are currently engaged to her, but that doesn't mean you're free to treat her as you please." Saya said, making Miki stop his writing.

"As he pleases..." Miki mumbled.

"As he pleases." Juri said.

"Don't abuse the bride, Saionji. The student council exists by the will of End of the World. If they learn of this, they won't let it go lightly." Touga said.

Saionji chuckled and said, "Mind your own business." He brought Anthy closer to him. "The Bride and I are just a happy pair of lovebirds. We don't want you meddling in our affairs."

"Love birds..." Saya and Miki mumbled.

"For now I am...Master Saionji's Bride. I will do whatever Master Saionji tells me to do." Anthy said.

"See how nice a couple we are? And if you're so concerned about the rules of the rose seal...then you may follow them and duel with me for the Bride. My fellow council members." Saionji said.

"Don't forget that a new Duelist will soon be here..." Touga said.

"I look forward to seeing who will challenge me." Saionji chuckled while walking away with Anthy.

* * *

Saya and Touga were sitting under a tree, talking about what happened during the meeting. "I can't believe my brother can be such a jerk!" Saya exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like we asked him to be engaged with the Rose Bride. You should know that." Touga said while looking at the distance.

"You know what Touga?"

He looked at her. "What is it?"

"Sometimes I wish things were the same, back when the three of us were kids."

He sighed before bringing her into his arms. "There's nothing we could do. We can't change the way Saionji is now." Saya sighed while she placed her head on his chest.

After a while, both of them stood on their feet. "We should get going. His match is about to start."

"Right."

* * *

They walked to a place where they can see the dueling area. They stood side by side with opera-like binoculars and Saya saw a girl with a kendo practice stick.

"It's that girl, Utena Tenjou." She whispered.

"You're familiar with her, Saya?" Touga asked.

"I saw her in school and learned her name." She replied. 'Utena is Saionji's challenger...how can that be? She's not in the student council, so can she have a rose seal?' She asked herself.

* * *

"How can a castle float in mid-air...?" Utena asked herself.

"Oh, yes. You've never seen the castle before, have you?" Saionji asked.

"What is that thing? I couldn't see it from outside the forest."

"A kind of mirage. Think of it as a trick of the light."

"A mirage?"

"Never mind that. I'm surprised that a person like you who isn't in the student council wears the rose seal."

"Rose Seal?"

"One of these." Saionji showed the rose crest ring to Utena.

Utena's eyes widen. "That ring!"

"Anthy! Prepare us!" Anthy came out, wearing a red gown and holding two roses. She placed the green rose on Saionji's chest and turned towards Utena.

"Anthy, what are you doing here?" Utena wondered.

"It's the Bride's place to be here, and so she's here."

"Bride?"

Anthy placed the white rose on Utena's chest. "If the rose is knocked off your chest, you lose the duel. Good luck." Anthy said with a smile.

Then out of nowhere, Saionji walked up and slapped Anthy on her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Utena asked as she kneeled by Anthy.

"How dare you, Anthy! You are the Rose Bride! That means you belong to me! What's the meaning of you wishing good luck to someone else?" Saionji asked.

"Forgive me, Saionji, my master." Anthy said.

"Are you nuts? Why would you take that from this guy?" Utena asked.

"Because Master Saionji is the current champion Duelist. I have to do whatever he wants me to."

"What do you mean? You're not his girlfriend?" Utena looked as Saionji.

"Come. Let's begin..."

Utena stood up and said to herself, "I don't know what's going on here, but I just have to beat him, right?" Utena walked to her place.

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps withing me. Heed your master and come forth!" Anthy chanted and leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to grow.

"What's this? Another trick of a light?" Utena asked herself.

Anthy leaned into Saionji's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" Saionji shouted and pulled the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

They both charged at each other, they blocked most of each other's attacks. "You're pretty good...for a girl! So, trying to be the prince ho saves damsels in distress?" Saionji mocked.

"Well..." He smirked and hacked away another piece of Utena's sword.

"Wait a minute...That trick sword...Is it real?" Utena asked.

"I'm shocked. You challenge the Sword of Dios...with a useless wooden practices sword?" Saionji frowned slightly.

"The Sword of Dios?" Utena whispered before looking at Anthy who had an emotionless face.

"You don't know about the Sword of Dios? Who are you? Now you're got me interested." Saionji smirked.

"This duel isn't over yet!"

"Quite right. If you wish...I'll cut that rose from your chest with a single stroke. You had the courage to come and face me, after all. The prince on a white horse, here to save her princess!" Saionji said before the both of them charged each other with both of their weapons, collided in the blinding light.

"What?!" Saionji exclaimed as he looked at his rose petals falling into the ground. "I...I lost...?" He said sadly and fell to the ground before looking at Anthy. "Anthy!"

"Cheer up, Saionji...my schoolmate." Anthy replied as if she never knew him, causing him to gasp.

* * *

"Well, an unexpected development." Touga said.

"I think she's in the Academy's middle school." Saya said.

"Oh yes, baby..." Saya turned to Touga. "You've lit the fire to my heart." He smirked without knowing that Saya had a sad look on her face and walked away.

**If you want to see a picture of Saya, go to my profile page and click on the link. It'll take you to my gallery of Fanfiction pictures.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya was walking towards the school building with her school bag in her hand the next morning.

"Miss. Saya!" She turned to see three boys. "Good morning!"

She waved at them and smiled. "Good morning."

The three boys stared at her with a hint of blush on their faces. "She's so beautiful!" They exclaimed when she walked away and made her way to her class.

"Good morning, Saya." A couple of girls said to her.

"Good morning." She stopped and saw her brother Saionji. He had an angry look on his face. 'Saionji...' Saya sighed before walking towards her desk, which was behind Saionji, and took a seat.

"Good morning." Saya looked up to see Touga by the door with a smile on his face.

She looked down and thought back what Touga said about Utena. "Good morning, Saya." She snapped out of her trance and looked up to see Touga's smirked face.

"Good morning, Touga." Saya said with a fake smile on her face, but Touga didn't know her smile was fake.

* * *

"If it cannot break its' egg shell, a chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell!"

"For the revolution of the world!"

Saya, Juri, Miki, and Touga were in a student council meeting, but Saionji didn't attend to the meeting.

"Have you received your letters from End of the World?" Touga asked everyone.

"Yes." Miki said

"I received mine." Juri said

"I received mine also." Saya said.

The four of them were sitting at a table, playing cards.

"We all receive letters from them...and then proceed according to the instructions within. As it is written in this letter, Saionji failed yesterday and the Rose Bride was engaged to the girl who won the duel." Touga explained.

"Is someone who doesn't belong to the student council receiving letters from End of the World?" Juri asked.

"Who knows?" Saya said.

"But she wears the rose seal. Saya and I saw it with our own eyes." Touga said.

"And who is this girl?" Juri asked.

"Utena Tenjou. She's rather well known in the middle school." Miki explained.

"She's also very popular." Saya added.

"Such a regal and lovely young girl..." Touga said, causing Saya to look down so her bangs hid her sad eyes.

"Now, hold on! Someone we've never heard of just joins the duels? If this happens again..." Juri said.

"If it happens, what will you do? Drop out of the game? Our letters are one-way messages from End of the World. And we are free to follow them as we see fit." Touga said.

"When we opened the door to the arena with these rose seals the phantom castle appeared, just as the letters said it would." Miki said.

"I know. Just seeing that proved, I can't drop out of this now." Juri said.

"Quite. The letters from End of the World are specific. The one who wins the Rose Bride in the duels and is engaged to her...will finally enter the castle and gain the power to bring revolution to the world." Saya said. "And that is why we must fight."

* * *

Saya was making her way to the kendo room, where she thinks her brother might be at. 'Now that Utena is the current dueling champion...I, along with the rest of the student council who wears the rose seal, will come to challenge her to duels. But will she have the intention of fighting these duels is a mystery.' She thought before entering the room quietly to see her brother practicing with his sword.

Suddenly, he turned around to face her with his sword, a katana, right in front of her throat, but she didn't flinch.

"Oh, it's you, Saya." Saionji said.

"Am I disturbing you, brother?" Saya asked.

Saionji pulled his sword away from her throat. "No, you're generally welcome into my domain like Touga."

"Are you going to fight the middle school girl again?"

"Of course. The power to bring the world revolution belongs to me. That girl's engagement to the Rose Bride is a mistake."

"That's too bad." The siblings turned to see Touga. "That girl...Anthy Himemiya...is engaged to the winner of the duel." Touga said.

"You're wrong! She belongs to me. She's to do as I command forever. That's what's written in my exchange diary." Saionji said.

"You keep an exchange diary?" Saya and Touga asked.

* * *

Saya stood by the same place where she saw Utena's duel with Saionji. He challenged her to another duel and Saya decided to go see the duel by herself. She saw Utena entering the dueling arena with Anthy and an eager Saionji waiting for them in the arena.

"Please Saionji, don't be over confident or it'll be your downfall." Saya mumbled.

The battle started as soon as Utena got the sword from Anthy and the bells rang.

* * *

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps withing me. Heed your master and come forth!" Anthy chanted and leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Utena's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" She shouted, pulling the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

When the bells rang, Saionji charged at Utena, who dodged his attack. This kept going on until Saionji knocked the sword off her hands.

"I have you!" Saionji was about to attack the rose, but Utena moved out of the way and blocked her rose. "I admire your courage. You put the rose before your own life!"

Utena stood up on her two feet.

"You understand. Living or dying doesn't matter. The one who loses their rose loses the duel." Saionji stated.

Utena stared at him before their swords clashed one another.

"It may be the Sword of Dios, but it has no special power by itself. In the end, it must be wielded by a great swordsman! I was careless yesterday, but now I'll show you my true power!"

Saionji suddenly kicked Utena on her stomach. Utena sat up, holding the place where he kicked her.

"Both the sword and Anthy belong to me. They are the glory intended to Kyoichi Saionji! Prepare yourself!"

Utena got up on her feet before she and Saionji clashed into one another. She destroyed Saionji's rose once again and broke his sword.

* * *

"What was that just now? Was that the power to bring the world revolution? The Power of Dios?" Saya was shocked at the power Utena displayed. 'Poor Saionji...' She put her opera glasses and walked away.

Once she was outside, she heard a voice. "How did it go?" She looked up and saw Touga.

"My brother lost again, but I saw something amazing." Saya said.

Touga was interested. "What did you see?"

"I think I saw the power to bring the world revolution from Utena. I can tell you this; she'll be one tough opponent to beat." Saya explained.

"I see. We'll just have to see if one of us in the student council will beat her."

"You're right, we shall see."

Saya walked past Touga and continued her way.

"Want me to walk you home?" Saya stopped walking and turned her back to see Touga looking at her.

A brief silence took its' place before Saya smiled. "Sure."

Touga smiled back before walking towards her, placed his arm around her shoulders and continued their walk. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them from behind a tree.

'That girl...she'll pay for getting close to my brother.' The person thought while gripping on the tree really hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"By the way, Anthy. Would you stop calling me 'Miss Utena'?" Utena and Anthy were walking to school together the very next day.

"I shouldn't?" Anthy asked.

"It's Miss Utena!" A random girl called out from afar.

"Good morning, Miss Utena!" A group of girls called out to her.

"Hi. Morning." Utena greeted.

"Miss Utena! Good morning!" Another group of girls called out.

"Morning! Morning!" Utena noticed what she was doing and turned back to Anthy. "Okay, okay. They can call me Miss Utena. But it's not a joke when you say it."

"But I'm engaged to you, Miss Utena..." Anthy said.

"Would you give it a rest with that 'engaged' and 'Rose Bride' stuff?"

"But..."

"Look, despite appearances, I'm a totally normal girl. I don't want a bride. All I want is a totally normal boy!"

"Well, glad to hear it." A voice called out.

"Hi there." Another voice called out.

Utena and Anthy turned to see Touga and Saya walking out towards them.

"I'm Touga Kiryuu, student council president and totally normal boy." Touga introduced himself.

"I'm Saya Saionji, how do you do?"

"Good morning, Touga, Saya!" Anthy said.

"Know them?" Utena asked her.

"Well, after all...She is the Rose Bride, you know." Touga said after he and Saya stood in front of the two girls.

"Oh, I see. You two are into that dueling game, too, huh?" Utena asked.

Saya came by to her ear and whispered, "Have you told anyone about it?"

"You think I'd tell anyone about something that crazy?" Utena asked.

"Good." Saya said before pulling away from Utena's ear.

"My, my...Even angry, your face has a wonderful nobility to it. Utena Tenjou..." Touga said with a sly smirk while playing with a piece of Utena's long pink hair.

Suddenly, Utena smacked Touga's hand away from her hair, shocking Saya and Anthy.

"Let's keep it platonic, Mr. President." Utena said.

"Don't be like that. Let's be friends." Touga said.

"It's not as though we don't share a bond." Saya said as she and Touga showed their rose crest ring, which shocked Utena.

"You...Why do you two have that?" Utena asked.

"So I could meet you, of course." Touga said.

"The reason I have this ring is my own little secret." Saya said before winking at Utena.

Touga smirked before he placed his arm around Saya and walked past Utena. "We'd like to get to know you much better, especially me." The school bell rang before Touga and Saya continued their way to the building.

"What were you thinking?" Saya asked him while trying to keep her cool.

"I was seeing if the girl had fire in her spirit...and she does." Saya looked down with a sad look in her eyes.

"But..." She looked up to him. "She doesn't have the same amount of fire in her spirit like you do."

"S-Shut up..." Saya said while looking away to hide her slightly red face.

* * *

"If it cannot break its egg's shell, a chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell!"

"For the revolution of the world!"

"Yesterday, Saionji fought Utena Tenjou again...and lost." Touga explained to Juri and Miki.

"Saionji's been in his room since yesterday." Miki said.

"Yes, I don't think my brother won't be coming to school today." Saya said with worry.

"Never mind him. What about Utena Tenjou? Is she trying to bring revolution to the world, like we are?" Juri asked.

"No, she's different from us." Everyone looked at Touga. "It looks as though she hasn't gotten a letter from End of the World."

"Then why is she wearing a rose seal?" Juri asked.

"Why indeed?" Saya wondered.

* * *

During break time, Saya was surrounded by a group of five boys, who have a crush on her. They were asking a lot of questions about her and Saya answered them with a smile on her face. After a while, she excused herself from the group.

While she was walking, she heard a noise that sounded like a slap. She turned to the side to see Anthy getting picked on by three girls who looked like their first years in the middle school section.

Saya walked towards the group and asked, "What's going on here?"

The three girls looked up and gasped. "Saya-senpai..."

"Now, what can be causing such an uproar? If you have any problems, then go to the student council with them or to me."

"Uh, well..." One of the girls mumbled.

"It's not that!"

Saya glared at the girls, scaring them.

"E-Excuse us!" The girls ran off, leaving Anthy.

"You alright, Anthy?" Saya asked while walking towards her.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

Saya looked at Anthy swollen red cheek. "Anthy, why don't you go put some ice on that?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you very much, Saya." Anthy bowed to her before leaving.

"Oh wow." A voice said out of nowhere.

Saya looked back and saw a pretty girl with long wavy/curly blonde hair and a pair of purple eyes. Saya has never seen the girl before, so she is guessing that the girl is a first year as well. "Do I know?"

The girl stood in front of Saya, who turned full way. "I'm Nanami Kiryuu, a first year in middle school."

"By any chance, are you related with Touga Kiryuu?"

"Yes, I am. I'm starting to see why you're so popular with the boys, Saya. You're even the most popular girl with the boys in the middle school section. That's probably why you've been nominated to be this year's dance queen."

"Dance queen?" Saya was getting confuse.

"They're going to be choosing the school dance queen at the dance party this weekend. You're one of the girls who have been nominated. You simply must come. The boys would be so happy. And I've wanted to be your friend for a long, long time, Saya. My brother couldn't stop talking about you and how amazing you are."

Saya just stared at Nanami before she said, "I'll think about it." She walked away from Nanami and continuing to her destination.

* * *

Saya was in her room, lying on her bed, thinking about Nanami. 'Nanami...even though she's Touga's sister, there's something about her that's giving me bad vibes from her...'

A doorbell rang, snapping Saya away from her thoughts.

"I have a delivery for Miss Saya Saionji." A voice shouted from outside of the door.

"A delivery...Coming!" She got out of her bed and walked to the door before opening it to reveal a student carrying a box.

"As you've been nominated to be the dance queen, the committee would like you to wear this dress. The committee asks that you wear it to the dance this weekend and they look forward to seeing you there."

Saya took the box. "Thank you."

"Also, this package is for you from President Kiryuu." The student held out a rectangular box

"Huh? From Touga?" She took the box from his hands.

"There's also a message card in the box. Well then, if you'll excuse me." The student walked away before Saya closed the door.

She placed the big box on the table first and placed Touga's package by her side. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful silk dark blue gown. She pulled it out to see how it fully looks. The gown was strapless and it was long enough to cover her feet. It had some glitter and had a corset. It also came also with a pair of black silk gloves that goes to her elbow and a pair of short strap-on heels.

"Wow." She mumbled before gently placing the dress on her bed and picked up Touga's package before opening it. Inside were a silver diamond heart necklace with a pair of 3 Prong Earring on Diamond Lever Back. Saya was really surprise.

"Does he think I'm going to any party with something like this?" She looked to see the message card inside the box. She pulled the card out and read it.

_**"See you on the night of the ball-Touga Kiryuu." **_She saw a drawn picture of Touga blowing a kiss on the card.

She sighed before she said, "I guess I could go and get the dance over with. I wish brother would come with me but he still wants to be in his room. Oh well..."

* * *

It was the night of the dance party. Everyone was dressed and cleaned up, enjoying each other's company. Touga was outside by the window, looking at the moon. Suddenly, a pair of hands blocked his view.

"Guess who." A voice teased.

"Cut it out, Nanami." Touga said with a smirk.

Nanami stood by Touga's side. "Isn't it a lovely night...Big brother?"

"How did I get such an adoring little sister?" Touga thought out loud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming this evening. Not only are we here to enjoy the gift of this first night of spring...but this carefree dance party is also a contest to determine a dance queen. I hope that all of you participate in it!" Announcer said before Touga and Nanami walked inside.

When they walked in, a lot of people were staring at something on the stair. They looked up and Touga was surprised at what he saw. He saw Saya wearing the dress she got the committee, the jewelry that Touga sent, a little bit of make-up, and had a dark blue ribbon in her hair instead of her usual ribbon.

"It's Saya!"

"She's so beautiful!"

"She looks cool in her uniform, but she's perfect in that dress!"

"Saya, you're beautiful!" A lot of people said while she was walking down the stairs.

"You like it? All you've talked about lately is Saya, so I invited her!" Nanami said to Touga before walking away.

"Saya..."

* * *

"Saya, you look so perfect in that dress!" Utena exclaimed.

"Just like a princess." Anthy said with a nod of agreement.

"Thank you. I must say I'm a bit surprise that you're wearing a dress, Utena." Saya said as she looked at Utena's pink and white dress.

"I know. I didn't want to wear this thing, but I'm here for Anthy."

"I see."

"I'm so glad you made it here, Saya." The three girls looked up to see Nanami.

"Nanami."

"That dress is just perfect! It suits you so well." Nanami commented.

"Thank you." Saya nodded.

"I hope you'll have a good time. Just be sure that you be over there, where the nominees are at." Nanami pointed a direction.

"Sure."

"See you later, Saya." Nanami walked away.

"Well, we better get going too. Bye, Saya." Utena and Anthy waved before walking away also.

"Bye."

"Magnificent!" Saya jumped a bit before looking up to see Touga. "Truly magnificent, Saya!"

Saya blushed a bit before turning away from him. "Well, I dunno why I even decided to come here...I don't think this thing suits me at all!"

"Don't be silly. You're very beautiful! It would be my pleasure if you dance with me. Don't you think we make a picture-perfect couple?" She felt Touga placing his head on her shoulder, making her feel his warm breath.

* * *

"She's wearing your special dress, isn't she, Miss Nanami?" The same three girls were standing right by Nanami, who had an evil smile.

"It suits her so well." All four of them were staring Saya and Touga.

Nanami turned her head to the side to see a boy, who nodded his head and walked away with a bottle of champagne bottle in his hands. 'The girl who stole my brother from me...is about to be humiliated.' Nanami thought.

* * *

"Shall we dance?" Touga asked.

"Stop it, please." Saya got away from Touga. "Sorry, but I'm just not into these sorts of things."

"Then why did you come?"

Saya looked at him. "Because...I..."

"Saya, you know you can tell me anything. Anything that's on your mind." Touga said with a smile.

Suddenly, Saya felt something wet sprayed on her and screamed.

"Saya!" Her scream got everyone's attention. She looked and saw a boy with an opened champagne bottle in his hands.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The boy tried get the stain out of her dress.

Touga noticed that the dress was starting to dissolve, showing Saya's body.

Saya noticed also before trying to cover herself with her arms. 'No...I don't want Touga to see me like this...' Saya thought as tears started to build up in her eyes.

'Is Nanami behind this? What is she trying to do?' Touga thought before he looked at Saya. "Saya."

Saya looked up. "Touga..."

"Let's dance, Saya." He pulled a white tablecloth off the table and wrapped it around her, making it into a beautiful white dress (like what Utena did to Anthy). Touga pulled her up on her feet and led her to the dance.

Music started to fill in the room. Saya placed her hands on Touga's shoulder and his hand while he placed his hands on her waist and her hand and started to dance. While they were dance, they couldn't pull away from each other's eyes.

'It was all going according to plan!' Nanami was staring at Saya with anger.

"Nanami." She looked up to see Juri.

"Show some restraint in your pranks." Juri said.

"Oh, whatever could you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Isn't Saya just magnificent? It's such a shame that Touga can't tell his true feels to her. However, it was very sweet of him to send her that jewelry she's wearing."

That caught Nanami's attention. 'Big Brother gave those jewelry to her? To that girl? He also has feelings for her too?'

Saya and Touga continued to dance until the song was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Everyone looked up to the Announcer. "The results are in and this year's dance queen is...Saya Saionji!"

Everyone clapped for her, including Touga. "Congratulations, Saya." He said to her.

She smiled at him before the Announcer came to her and placed a crown on her head while another person gave her a bouquet of roses. "Thank you very much." She said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Miki was in the music room, playing a beautiful song. While he was playing, he didn't notice Saya walking in there and listened to the music. Suddenly, he stopped playing.

Saya clapped for him before she stopped and said, "Your piano playing is wonderful, Miki. The pride of the school. Thanks to your performance, that party the other day turned out wonderfully. But why did you drop out of the competition? The teachers were really disappointed."

Miki played a note on the piano. "This piano's little off key." He said.

"Really? It was just tuned recently." Saya stated.

He played the same note again. "Then maybe I'm the one who needs tuning." Miki started to play the same song again.

Saya noticed something and looked to see the same music book Miki always have with him. "You always play this song whenever you're alone." Saya looked inside the book.

"The truth is…this is the only song for the piano that means anything to me. Because, if I keep playing, I hope that she will hear it." Miki said.

Saya looked away from the book to Miki. "She?"

"But I can't get the song to be what I want yet. No matter what I do, I can't find the right note to follow."

Saya looked back at the book. "I'm sure you'll find the right note. You just have to keep looking for it and never give up on what you're looking for." She noticed something on a page.

"It's a song about how I can't express the eternal beauty I feel inside."

Saya smiled at the picture of Anthy watering the flowers in the rose garden. "And what's the song's name?"

"The Sunlit Garden."

* * *

"Great! This is the worst score I've ever gotten!" Wakaba exclaimed when she looked at her exam.

"Really...Sucks to be you." Utena said while looking at the window next to her.

"I just wish I could get mostly 99's in math."

"You just have to cultivate a sense of logic for that."

"But my mother always told me something: A real woman can force her logic onto any man."

"Oh, really."

Wakaba sighed. "I wish I could be as good at math as you."

Utena showed Wakaba her exam which had a score of 38.

"No way...You don't usually do that bad at it."

"I got lazy."

"Shame on you. You should have a cultivate a sense of logic."

"Hey...Anyway, I'll have to take a make-up exam with this score."

"Suck to be you."

After a while, Utena noticed Anthy was walking with Miki outside. "Hm?"

Wakaba looked at the same direction Utena was looking at. "What?"

"Who's that boy with Anthy?"

"Oh, that's Miki!"

"Miki?"

"Don't you know about him? Miki Kaoru, a freshman. The handsome boy who fences and plays piano at the national level. He's a total genius who's studying the college curriculum even though he's a middle school freshman." Wakaba explained

"Wow..."

"He's really popular, even with the older girls. Mitsuko and the others are just in love with him. But..." Utena looked at up at Wakaba. "What would he be doing with Anthy Himemiya?"

* * *

Saya and Juri were walking in the library, looking for Miki. Juri found him sitting at a table doing something.

The both of them walking over to him and placed their hand on Miki's shoulder, getting his attention. "Hi." They both said.

"Miss Juri. Miss Saya."

"You weren't in your dorm or at the council so we figured you'd be here in the library studying." Juri said.

"Correcting somebody's test paper?" Saya asked while looking at the paper in front of him.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Hmm...Unusual for a boy like you, who never gets close to others." Juri said.

"Miss Jury, Miss Saya...Happiness can sometimes be surprisingly close by, can it?"

Both of them stared at Miki. "Hm?"

"Anyway, that's quite a test you've got there. Whose is it?" Saya asked.

* * *

Saya and Touga were standing in the music room, listening to Miki's music.

"You're playing well today. Your technique's intensity isn't as overpower as it tends to be." Touga stated.

"There's a richness to the sound." Saya added.

"Could you have found that 'shining thing' you told us about once?"

"Yes, I may just have. I may finally be regaining what I lost so long ago..." Miki finished the song before looking at the picture of Anthy and smiled.

"I envy you." Touga said.

"So do I." Saya agreed with Touga.

"If you do regain that 'shining thing' be sure you tell us what it is." Touga added.

What those three didn't know was that Nanami heard their conversation outside the music room. 'What do they mean by 'shining thing?' Nanami wondered.

* * *

A doorbell rang at Utena and Anthy's dorm house. "Coming." Utena opened the door to reveal Miki with Saya.

"Sorry I'm late. I thought I'd invited Saya over to help you guys out also." Miki said.

"No problem, I've been waiting. Come in."

"Well, you see..." Nanami came out of nowhere from behind Miki.

"Mind if I tag along?"Nanami smiled.

"Wait, aren't you..."

"I'm Nanami!"

"Your girlfriend, Miki?" Utena teased.

"No way!" Miki exclaimed with a hint of red on his cheeks and Saya giggled a bit.

"Well, come in. Anthy's waiting inside." Utena said before she took a step to the side to let them inside.

"Glad to come!" Miki said before he and Saya walked in the house.

"Very glad to come!" Nanami followed in.

* * *

Utena led them to hers' and Anthy's room, which was very clean.

"Wow, I heard this was some sort of haunted house, but it's really clean inside." Saya said while sitting down with the other four by the table.

"What a lovely room." Nanami said.

"Yeah. That's because Anthy works her fingers to the bone keeping it clean every day." Utena explained.

"You like to keep things neat, huh, Miss Himemiya?" Miki asked.

"Wow! I'm just so impressed." Nanami said. 'Hmpf! Now to show him she isn't the sweet girl he thinks she is!' She thought while pulling out a snail with tweezers from her school bag behind her back.

"You're in luck, Miss Tenjou, getting to live with such a feminine girl." Miki said.

"Is that sarcasm?"

* * *

_Anthy? May I borrow an eraser?" Nanami asked while taking Anthy's pencil box. _

_Suddenly she freaked out. "A snail! There's a snail in her pencil box!" A snail was slowly moving across the empty pencil box. __Saya, Miki, and Utena were shocked. _

_"That girl keeps a snail in her pencil box!" _

_"Miss Himemiya, I've misjudge you!" Miki exclaimed._

_"I'm so shocked!" Utena exclaimed._

_"I can't believe it!" Saya exclaimed. _

_Nanami pointed at Anthy. "The jig is up, Anthy Himemiya!"_

* * *

"That's what will happen! I call it 'Operation: Oh! Anthy Himemiya is a weirdo who keeps a snail in her pencil box!'" Nanami mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Miki asked Nanami.

"No, nothing."

"Then let's start with the simple problems." Saya said, causing Utena to groan. "Don't worry. If you remember how to do them, it's like solving a puzzle."

"Anthy? May I borrow an eraser?" Nanami asked while taking Anthy's pencil box. 'Anthy Himemiya...Prepare yourself!'

When Nanami opened the pencil box, a bunch of snails were in there. Nanami screamed before backing away.

"S-S-S-S-Snails! There are snails in there!" Nanami screamed.

"Oh, that's my snails' home." Anthy said.

"I told you to not to keep them in there." Utena said.

"I think it's cute. It's just like Miss Himemiya to do that." Miki said.

"I think that's cool." Saya said. Insects and snails never really bother her.

"B-B-But they're snails! What's so cute about snails?!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Catherine, Juliet, Marcelina, I'll see you later." Anthy said to the snails before closing her pencil box.

"I see it, Miss Tenjou. Here's where you got caught." Miki showed her how to do the problem right.

'Well, in this case, you leave me no choice.' Nanami thought while pulling out garter snake.

* * *

_"My, what a lovely desk. I wish I had one like it!" Nanami said while tip-toeing her way to the desk. _

_Suddenly she freaked out. "A garter snake! There's a garter snake in there!" A garter snake was sticking out from one of the drawers that was opened. __Saya, Miki, and Utena were shocked. _

_"That's girl keeps a garter snake in her desk drawer!" _

_"Miss Himemiya, I've misjudge you!" _

_"I'm so shocked!" _

_"I can't believe it!" _

_Nanami pointed at Anthy. "The jig is up, Anthy Himemiya!"_

* * *

"That's what will happen! I call it 'Operation: Oh! Anthy Himemiya is a weirdo who keeps a garter in her desk drawer!'" Nanami mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Miki asked.

"No, nothing."

"For triangle ACP, line BX is parallel to line CP, so..." Saya explained it to Anthy and Utena.

"My, what a lovely desk. I wish I had one like it!" Nanami said while tip-toeing her way to the desk.

When she opened the drawer, something came out of the drawer and bit the garter snake's head. Nanami brought the snake in front of her to see its head in the mouth of a mongoose.

"My garter snake...The one I spent all night trying to catch..." Nanami fell to her knees while the mongoose finished eating the garter snake.

"Oh, that's where Mr. Mongoose lives." Anthy said before the mongoose ran towards Saya and rubbed his head against her leg. She giggled before petting his head gently.

"I told you not to keep him in there." Utena said.

"I think it's cute. It's just like Miss Himemiya to do that." Miki said.

"He's so cute!" Saya exclaimed while scratching his chin gently before she handed the mongoose to Anthy.

"She has a mongoose! Don't either one of you think that's weird?" Nanami exclaimed.

"We're studying now, so I'll have to see you later. Did you like eating that mean old snake?" Anthy asked Mr. Mongoose while putting him back in his home.

"Hmm...So what do I do here?" Utena asked Saya and Miki.

"Oh, you do this." Saya showed her.

"Oh..."

'Alright, if that's how you're going to play it...I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no choice!' Nanami thought while pulling out a live octopus out of her bag with rubber gloves.

* * *

_Nanami started to freak out. _

_"An octopus! There's an octopus in there!" A live octopus was sitting on top of the drawers, minding its own business. __Saya, Miki, and Utena were shocked. _

_"That girl keeps an octopus in her closet!" _

"_Miss Himemiya, I've misjudge you!" _

_"I'm so shocked!" _

_"I can't believe it!" _

_Nanami pointed at Anthy. "The jig is really up this time, Anthy Himemiya!"_

* * *

"That's gotta be what will happen! I call it 'Operation: Anthy Himemiya is a total weirdo who keeps a live octopus in her closet!'" Nanami mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Miki asked.

"No, nothing at all."

Nanami made her way to the closet while hiding the octopus behind her back. 'This time, with this octopus I'll beat you for sure! Anthy Himemiya!'

"I'll beat you! With this octopus!" Nanami started to laugh before facing the closet. "Now!"

Utena and Saya notice that Nanami was in front of the closet.

When she opened the closet, a big huge red octopus fell on Nanami, making her drop the live octopus. "Octopus! Octopus! Octopus! Octopus! Octopus!" Nanami screamed.

"It's dangerous to just go and open that closet up." Utena said.

"This can't be real! This all has to be some terrible dream! How can this huge octopus be here? All these octopus tentacles...!" Nanami complained.

"That's the ad balloon they had for last year's school festival." Saya said.

"I felt so sorry for it after it was thrown away so I brought it back here." Anthy said.

"Didn't you say you were getting sick of it and it should be thrown away." Utena said.

"I think it's cute. It's just like Miss Himemiya to do that." Miki said.

* * *

"So, now x/3. Now you substitute it in and find the other value." Saya explained.

"Oh, now I see! 3 m y is...Hmm...And that means...All done! How's this looks?" Utena showed Saya her work.

Saya looked at her work and answer. "You got it."

"I get you! Way to go genius! You guys make class easy to understand!" Utena exclaimed.

"Oh, it's nothing." Miki said while Saya giggled.

The three of them turned when they heard Anthy laughing at the flip book she made.

"Come on, be serious. The exam's next week." Utena said.

"Yes, Miss Utena." Anthy said while laughing until she calmed down.

A clock in their room showed that it was seven o'clock pm.

"Wow, it's that late already? Hey, Miki, Saya!"

"Yes?" Both of them looked at Utena.

"Want to get a little snack? How about you, Nanami?" Nanami looked like a total mess.

"Nanami?" Saya got her attention.

"Oh, yes. A snack. Right. Actually, I made a lunch box for us. I hope you all like it." Nanami pulled out a lunch box that had Anthy's pet, Chu-Chu, eating the remaining lunch.

"Another animal. I suppose this is Anthy's friend too..." Nanami said.

"Chu-Chu! Shame on you for doing that!" Anthy said.

"These animals...!"

"I'm sorry! I'll make something for us instead!" Anthy stood up and left the room.

* * *

Anthy came back and gave everyone shaved ice. "It's really good when you mix the lemon with the strawberry."

"Oh really..." Everyone expect Nanami tried it.

"She's right. It's really good." Saya said.

"This is my specialty." Anthy said.

"You don't say. You have to give my recipe." Miki said.

"Can I get a little more syrup on mine?" Utena asked.

"Nanami? You'd better eat it before it melts." Anthy said.

"You've got to be kidding..."

"You should be more polite to an upperclassman." Miki said.

"Snails in her pencil box...A mongoose in her desk drawer...A giant octopus balloon in her closet...! And now shaved ice for dinner? You're making me sick! I have a very delicate stomach!" Nanami shouted.

"I like shaved ice." Saya and Miki said.

"Too bad you've got a weak stomach." Utena said to Nanami.

Nanami slammed the table with her fist. "This isn't about the ice or stomach! Why does everyone like her so much?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to be Miss Himemiya's friend?" Miki asked.

"Whatever do you mean? You're in love with her, aren't you, Miki? Admit it!" Nanami shouted.

"Well..."

"Huh? Anthy's gone!" Saya said when she didn't see Anthy at her spot.

"You're right!" Miki said.

"She probably doesn't take well to study groups like this." Utena said. "I'm gonna go look for her." Utena got up on her feet.

"I'll go with you." Miki said as he stood up.

"So will I." Saya added as she stood up.

Suddenly, Saya, Utena, Miki, and Nanami heard music that filled the house and room.

"A piano..." Miki mumbled.

"That's the song you always play." Saya said to Miki before all of them followed the sound of the music and found Anthy on the piano playing 'The Sunlit Garden'. She played as good as Miki.

"Wow. I didn't know she could play the piano." Utena said.

Saya noticed Miki staring at Anthy.

"The same tone as my little sister's...That sunlit garden..." Saya, Utena, and Nanami looked at Miki. "I found it. My 'shining thing'."


	5. Chapter 5

Saya was in the kendo room, dressed in the same clothes that her brother wears when he practices. She had a practice kendo sword in her hand and she was fighting against her brother. While they were practicing, a pair two or three girls were watching them.

"Look! Look! It's so cool!"

"What's so cool?"

"Look! It's Saionji and Saya!"

"It really is cool!"

"Isn't it?"

"It's too cool!"

"Well what did you expect? They both do kendo at a professional level."

"Wow!"

"I believe it!"

"Oh, by the way..."

Saionji and Saya blocked each other's attack until Saya gave Saionji a hit from her kendo stick. Both of them stood quiet for a minute until Saionji let out a sigh. The girls that were watching ran off and complimented on how cool the battle was. Saya put the kendo stick with the others while Saionji was wiping his sweat off with a towel.

"You finally beat me. You've gotten better." Saionji said with a smile on his face.

"No, I haven't perfected it. I still haven't perfected it." Saya said while drinking her water bottle.

"No, you did perfected it. You have the strength of purity." Saya pulled her water bottle from her lips and looked at Saionji. "Your sword usually carries a very meek strength. That strength seemed to increase one level today. Could it be that my little sister finally found herself a boyfriend?"

"Wha-What do you mean?" Saya looked away from her brother, trying to hide her slightly red face from him.

"However! Don't let your feelings get in the way whenever you battle somebody." Saionji said while walking out of the room.

* * *

Saya changed back into her uniform and walked inside the rose garden. She looked at the different flowers and roses that Anthy grew.

"These flowers and roses are really beautiful." She mumbled.

"But I see a more beautiful flower out of all them." Saya gasped before turning around to see a smiling Touga standing in front of the closed door.

"Touga."

He walked towards Saya before Saya turned around, showing Touga her back. She felt his arms around her waist.

"I saw your fight against Saionji in the kendo room." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I must say that you've improved a lot."

"Y-You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not." Touga turned her around, making her face him. "I was very impressed on how you used your sword."

Saya looked at the ground. "You know as well as I do that I have a long way to go."

Touga gently placed his hand under her chin and made her look up. "That may be true, but I have faith in you. I have faith that you or I will bring the world revolution."

Saya's eyes widen a bit from Touga's words. "Touga..."

"Saya..."

Touga started to move closer towards her face. Saya noticed and started to move closer to him as well. Just when their lips were about to touch, a voice disrupted their moment. "Darn it, Chu-Chu! Wait up!"

Touga and Saya snapped out of their trance and looked up to see Utena with Chu-Chu on the ground.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Um...no, I was just on my way to the music room." Saya said before she got out of Touga's arms and walked out of the rose garden.

"Saya, wait up!" Utena and Chu-Chu followed her, leaving Touga alone in the rose garden.

* * *

Saya and Utena was in the music room with Anthy, who was playing the piano, Chu-Chu, and Miki.

"It's...It's the feeling I've been looking for." Miki said.

"This? This is the song she played last night, isn't it?" Utena asked.

"Yes...'The Sunlit Garden'. My sister and I wrote it when we were little."

"You wrote it? But it's a famous song."

"For as long as I can remember, my twin sister and I would play with the piano as our toy. In the garden...We would play the piano, and adults all around us were amazed." Miki said.

"A brother and sister prodigies, that's amazing." Saya said.

"When I think back, all my happiness lay in that garden. But then..." Miki looked down with regret in his eyes.

"But then?" Utena asked.

"But then I destroyed it. I destroyed it with my own hands!"

* * *

_"A concert...?" Miki's sister asked. _

_"Yeah! Next Thursday! Everyone will be coming to see us!" Miki was so excited. _

_"But, I...Going out in front of all those strangers...I'd be scared to be in front of all those strangers..." _

_"Don't worry! Don't worry, I'll be right there with you. I'll be there next to you, playing the piano like we always do. There's nothing to be scared of!"_

* * *

_Miki was in bed and looked really sick. _

_"It's the measles. But, with a week of bed rest, he should recover." The doctor said to Miki's sister and a man. _

_"Come on, you have to get to the concert hall. Everyone's waiting! You'll just have to do it without your brother." The man said before dragging Miki's sister away. _

_"Big Brother! Big Brother!" She kept calling out for her brother until they left the room._

* * *

_Miki stood by the opened door, seeing his sister hiding her face on her knees and cried. _

_"She got up and ran off the stage, And then she hid somewhere until the sun rose. And after all that, she won't tell me why."_

* * *

"My sister never played the piano again after that." Anthy finished playing the piano and watch the timer go side to side with Chu-Chu.

"It was only then I realized how much I loved my sister's playing. How much I loved that garden..." Miki said before he sat down. "And no matter how much I tried to polish my technique...I could never match the feeling of my sister's playing. I only continued to play the piano to get that feeling again. But, with her...It's there in Himemiya's piano."

"'It' being all those chips and dents?" Utena asked.

Miki played a note on the piano. "I've finally found the 'shining thing' I've been searching for!" Miki exclaimed.

"Are you saying you're in love with her?" Utena asked, making Miki blush.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Miki began playing the piano.

"Whatcha gonna do, Anthy?" Saya asked her.

"Hm?" Anthy looked at her.

"About the younger man in your life?"

"I'm Miss Utena's bride."

"Look, Anthy, I told you to stop it with the 'Miss Utena' and 'Bride' stuff." Utena said.

"But, I'm engaged to you, Miss Utena." Anthy said.

"Now look! I don't accept this stuff about you being my bride! It's ridiculous to make a girl someone's bride because of a duel! I can't forgive a system that deprives someone of their personal freedom!" Saya and Miki looked down, feeling ashamed of themselves.

* * *

"If it cannot break its egg's shell, a chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell!"

"For the revolution of the world!"

Saya, Miki, Juri, and Touga were in a student council meeting without Saionji again.

"What brings us together today?" Juri asked.

"We haven't received any letters from End of the World." Saya added.

"True. We gather when the letters tell us to gather and then act as the letters tell us to act. But today an urgent motion has been proposed." Touga said.

Miki stopped his stop watch. "An urgent motion...I propose the following: The dissolution of the student council!" Miki said.

"This is sudden." Touga said while Juri and Saya looked at Miki.

"These duels to possess Anthy Himemiya are ridiculous! I can't just stand by and allow them to continue! No matter how great this power is we're supposed to get, I can't follow a system that robs Anthy Himemiya of her personal freedom!" Miki shouted.

"Love certainly changes a person. I see. So, that was her exam paper you were correcting..." Juri said.

"Youth can sometimes keep you from seeing what you truly seek." Touga said.

"In the end, isn't what we're doing only going smash something important to people?" Saya asked.

"Smash the world's shell."

"For the revolution of the world."

* * *

The next day before school started, Saya was walking in the hall to the school pool. While walking, she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her swimsuit bag. She looked to see a middle school girl with short blue hair and eyes. She's like a girl version of Miki.

She looked up to see Saya. "Oh..."

Saya narrowed her eyes at her and walked away, but the girl blocked her way.

"You're being rude, Miss Saya."

"Get out of my way."

"You dropped your swimsuit bag." Saya picked up her bag. "So, does my brother want to try and get me to play again?" She asked while fixing her skirt.

Saya placed the bag strap on her shoulder. "I don't think he has any more hope for you. What are you doing here if you don't plan to play, Kozue?"

"Nothing. I'm free to come here. The music room isn't just for playing the piano." Kozue said before walking away and fixing her tie.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Miki." She turned and saw Miki with his music book in his hand.

"It's fine. I would've said the same thing." He said before walking inside and gasped.

Saya wondered what made Miki gasped, so she looked inside and saw Touga with his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest. Saya's heart felt like her heart broke into pieces. "Touga..."

"Good morning, Miki Kaoru, Saya." Saya's grip on her strap tightens until her knuckles turned white.

"Your sister is as cute as you are and as easy-going, Miki."

Miki started to walk towards Touga until he heard Anthy's voice. "Good morning."

"Unless you defend the precious things you possess...people will take them away from you, Miki. Even if the student council were dissolved now, someone who wanted the Rose Bride then couldn't have her. Only the one she is engaged can make the Bride do what they want."

"Do what they want..." Miki mumbled.

Touga started to walk away while buttoning up his shirt. Saya loosened her grip and walked away before he got near her. 'Touga, you're such an idiot.' She thought to herself.

* * *

After Saya dropped off her bag in her locker, she sat outside with a group of boys surrounding her.

'Why did he have to be such an idiot?' She thought of Touga and how he was inside the music room. 'Did he really did it with Kozue?'

"Saya."

Saya looked up to see Juri standing in front of her. "Hey, Juri. What's up?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about. Come with me."

"Alright. I'll see you boys later." Saya got up from her spot and walked side by side with Juri. "So, what is it, Juri?"

"It seems that Utena has accepted Miki's challenge in a duel."

"Really?"

"I was on my way to go see this battle, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure. It'll help get rid of some things in my head." Saya and Juri walked to the battle field and brought out their opera glasses.

* * *

"So, this is what it all comes down to, Miki?"

Standing in front of Utena was Miki.

"I have to get that music back. And, for that, I need the Bride, no matter what!" Miki said while Anthy placed a light blue rose on his chest and a white rose on Utena's.

"I think being seated at the piano suited you much more."

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps withing me. Heed your master and come forth!" Anthy chanted and leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Utena's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" She shouted, pulling the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

The bell rang, meaning the battle begins.

"I'll make the Rose Bride mine. Even if...Even if it means hurting you!" Miki got into a fencing position.

Miki began to attack Utena with his Épée, but she keeps blocking his attacks.

'He's good.' Utena thought.

While Miki was attacking, he thought, 'Not bad. I can see how she could beat Saionji twice.'

They stopped for a brief moment. Miki noticed that Utena was getting tired.

"Well done." Miki commented.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"But I'm going to have the Bride's piano playing."

"Like this?"

Miki turned to look at Anthy. 'I can see it in her eyes. She really wants to be free! I swear, I'll...I'll protect your beautiful music, Miss Himemiya.!' Miki turned his attention to Utena. "En garde!"

Utena started to run towards Miki while he was getting ready.

"I won't lose! She's counting on me!"

"That's it, Miss Utena! Get him!" Anthy cheered, which shocked Miki and letting his guard down.

Utena took the opportunity to destroy his rose, making Utena the winner. The bells rang again, signaling that the battle is over.

* * *

Juri and Saya took off their opera glasses and had a surprise look on their face.

'Poor Miki.' However, Saya had a smile on her face. 'But...I'm sure he'll have his 'shining thing' by his side very soon.'

* * *

There was sloppy piano playing going on inside of the music room. Someone was playing the 'Sunlit Garden' very bad.

"Come on, you really used to play the piano? Even I'm better than that." A girl asked Kozue, who was playing.

"Well, I never had any talent. Never even liked it that much."

"Then why did you play?"

Kozue stopped playing. "A long time ago, a boy who lived next door wrote me a love letter. It said 'I love your piano playing.' But he misunderstood about my piano playing. You see, I always just played together with my brother. When I was little, everyone just assumed I played well. It's because my brother's a genius. Even with my sloppy playing he could still follow it. But when they announced that we were giving a concert, my brother got sick and I had to go alone. Since I couldn't do it on my own, I just fell apart on stage."

"Your brother's really cool."

"I suppose."

* * *

"Miss Tenjou." Utena and Wakaba looked up from the window to see Miki and Saya.

"Miki, Saya..."

"I was careless yesterday. But, next time, I won't lose!" Miki said before walking away.

"Oh boy..." Utena mumbled.

"Don't worry about him. He may be persistent, but he's a good kid. I'll see around Utena." Saya said before walking away from Utena and Wakaba.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the middle of the night with Nanami was walking home. Her footsteps were the only thing she heard aside from the animal cry. She stopped walking and after a brief moment, she turned around and looked behind her to see nothing. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her way. She was so scared, she didn't stay long enough to see who is was and started to run like her life depended on it. She ran all the way to a drive-way tunnel and tripped on her own feet, causing her to fall on the ground. She opened her eyes to see a bright light coming towards her and screamed.

A screeching noise was made from the bright light which came from a car. The driver moved out of the way and stopped the car to see if Nanami was alright. Nanami didn't notice the car stopping but noticed a mysterious guy at the end of the tunnel.

"Are you okay? Hello?" Nanami didn't answer the driver. "Are you alright? Weird girl...You scared the life out of me!" The driver left the same time the mysterious guy did, leaving Nanami shaking in fear.

* * *

The next day at the academy, Nanami was with Miki and Touga sitting at a table and she was telling them about what happened to her last night.

"Someone's trying to kill you?" Touga asked.

"This isn't the first time! A flowerpot nearly fell on me and some logs fell near me, and I almost fell down a staircase!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Incredible bad luck..." Miki said before Nanami climbed on the table, knocking over her teacup in the process, and gently placed her hand on Touga's hand.

"Help me, Big Brother! I just know this is the work of someone who can't stand how stylish and cute and popular and wonderful I am! I'm so scared..."

Touga sighed before he said, "If you really want my advice..." Touga pulled his hand away and stood up from his chair. "...I think you shouldn't read so many detective novels, Nanami."

"That's not...!"

"Sorry, but I have important student council work. Excuse me." Touga walked away from the table.

"Big Brother!"

* * *

Miki and Nanami was with Keiko, Aiko, and Yuko; the same three girls that picked on Anthy. They were at the school pool, watching the Girl's Swimming Team playing a game called water polo. The team was practicing for a tournament was coming up in less than a month.

"Oh, my brother can be so unfeeling sometimes!" Nanami whined.

"Sibling relationships can be so complex..." Miki thought out loud.

"I beg your pardon?"

Miki jumped a bit before clearing his throat. "Do you have any ideas? Have you done anything to anyone lately?"

"Excuse me!"

"She has, but nothing that would get trace back to her." Keiko answered.

"Her policy is to not get her own hands dirty." Aiko added.

"Of course." Miki said.

"You don't have to agree with them!" Nanami shouted.

"Sorry."

"This is a real problem for me! At this moment, someone may be trying to kill me!" Nanami exclaimed before she got hit in the face by a water polo ball, making her fall off the stands.

"Sorry about that! It flew a little farther than I expected!" Saya walked towards them with the school swimsuit on and her hair was so wet that it was clinging on her back.

"Okay, so, where's the ball? Anyone seen a water polo ball?" Saya asked while looking around.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Nanami said, causing Saya to look down at Nanami. "Dropping the flowerpot and those logs and almost making me fall down the stairs and everything was your doing, right?"

Saya stared at Nanami with one of her eyebrows up."What are you talking about?"

"That's all I can stand!" She shouted before trying to hit Saya with the water polo ball but the three girls stopped her. "She thinks she can play dumb!"

"Calm down!"

"We don't know it's her!"

"Look, whatever. Just gimme the ball back." Saya said.

* * *

After practice was over, Saya kept the swimsuit on and put on a pair of denim shorts, the team jacket which was white and blue and was left wide open, and a pair of flip flops. She decided to not put on her ribbon because she doesn't want it to get wet from her hair. She was walking with Nanami, Miki, and Utena who arrived after practice was over. Nanami explained to Saya why she thinks that Saya was the one trying to kill her.

Saya started to laugh and said, "I'd never do anything like that! First of all, I have no motive to kill you."

"Well, okay, but...I happen to know that my brother is interested in you."

Saya stopped and sighed before she turned towards Nanami. "He just likes to stick his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Well, aren't we overly self-conscious?!"

"Huh? There's someone in the greenhouse." Utena said, bring everyone's attention to the greenhouse.

"But there's a 'keep out' sign on the door." Nanami said before they noticed that Touga and Anthy were in there. "Big Brother..."

The four of them decided to hear what they were talking about and kneeled down in front of a window.

"Why won't you finish the job? They just can't be allowed to live!" Touga said to Anthy.

"But I can't do it!" Anthy said.

"Are you afraid? The plan can't be changed now. I want the killing done at once!" Saya noticed that Nanami had a shocked look on her face.

"Did you hear that?" Miki asked.

"Yeah. Something about killing..." Utena replied.

"Now do it! What's the problem in killing vermin like them?" Touga asked.

"It's not that. No matter how much you may hate something, a life is a life! Maybe, if we just wait, they'll go away on their own." Anthy suggested.

"You can't be that naive."

'No...It can't be! The one trying to kill me is my brother! He put the 'keep out' sign up so he could have a secret meeting with Anthy!' Nanami thought before barging in the greenhouse, causing Touga and Anthy to turn around and see Nanami and the others.

"Nanami." Touga said.

"How could you, Big Brother? I know you've been cold to me lately but do you really think I'm in your way now?"

"What do you mean?"

Nanami cried and shouted, "You fool!" and ran out of the greenhouse.

"Nanami!" Miki called out but she didn't listen.

Utena turned to Touga and glared. "I misjudged you! Even if you are the student council president, you can't just kill your own sister!"

"What are you talking about?" Touga asked.

"But you were just talking about whether to kill someone or not."

"Anthy, could you please show Miki and Utena what you got in your hands?" Saya asked.

"Yes." Anthy stepped away from Touga's back to reveal a can of bug spray in her hands.

"Wait, you mean..."

"That's right. They weren't talking about killing Nanami, they were talking about the bugs in the greenhouse. Now, we got a misunderstood girl on the loose." Saya explained.

"Um...Saya." She looked at Utena who pointed at Saya's chest.

She looked down and noticed that her nipples were sticking out. She gasped before zipping up her jacket. "How embarrassing!" Saya exclaimed while covering her red face with her hands, causing Touga to smile at her cuteness but Saya didn't noticed.

* * *

Nanami, however, was running in the halls and still crying her eyes out.

'How could he? It's too cruel! The one who wants to kill me is my own beloved brother! I wish I really were dead! I do!' Nanami stopped to dry out her tears.

"Runaway horse!"

"A horse has broken out!"

Nanami stopped running and turned around to saw a horse running towards her direction. She got so scared she didn't know what to do. Suddenly, someone pushed her out of the way, letting the horse continue to run in the hall.

"Miss. You aren't hurt, are you, Miss?"

Nanami looked up and asked, "Who...Who are...?"

* * *

The next day in the academy, everyone was talking about what happened to Nanami and who saved her from the runaway horse.

"WHAT? A prince appeared?" Saya exclaimed.

"Yeah. They say he saved her just in the nick of time." Miki explained.

"Cool! That's the sort of person I want to be!" Utena said.

"But that prince is a mystery." Miki said.

"A mystery?" Saya wondered.

Miki explained how the prince helped Nanami's wound and left without telling her his name.

"And he left without giving his name?" Utena wondered. "Oh, that is SO cool!" Saya and Utena exclaimed.

"But I didn't think there was a 'prince' in this school who could impress Nanami so much." Miki said while he, Utena, and Saya was following Nanami to see who the 'prince' is.

"She has really high standards, doesn't she?" Utena wondered.

Saya noticed a handsome gym teacher coming towards Nanami's direction. "Is that her prince?" Saya asked.

"Does Nanami have a crush on an older man?" Miki wondered.

Their questions were answered when Nanami walked past the teacher.

"Guess she doesn't." Utena said.

They gasped when they saw Nanami talking to a professor.

"She likes them plain?" Miki wondered. His question was answered when the professor pointed at a direction before Nanami left him.

"Doesn't look like it." Saya said.

They followed Nanami to find her standing behind a boy with dark blonde hair and teal eyes who was reading a book and looks to be a fourth grader.

"Mitsuru Tsuwabuki?"

The boy turned around and saw her. "Yes?" He stood up from the grass and he came up to about Nanami's chest.

"That little kid saved her life?" Saya wondered.

Nanami kneeled to his height and handed a handkerchief with Mitsuru's name on it. "Here. Thank you."

When Mitsuru was reaching for it, Nanami gently grabbed his hand. "Mitsuru, please...Will you go out with me?"

Utena, Saya, Miki, and the three girls who were behind them were shocked.

* * *

Saya, Miki, and Utena were eating lunch together while discussing about Nanami dating a fourth grader.

"I think it tastes good." Miki said while eating.

"I was asking about Nanami, not how the school lunch tastes!" Utena exclaimed. "Dating an elementary school kid..."

"Somehow, I doubt she's serious. I believe her real target is Touga." Saya said.

"The student council president?"

"This might be bad." Miki said.

"Tastes fine to me." Utena said while eating her lunch.

"No, I don't mean the lunch."

"Isn't she and the president brother and sister?" Utena asked.

"When you get down to it, she has a real brother complex." Saya said.

"That's true since he's the only guy in the world who's always been close to her; Touga's the only man she really wants. Everyone else is just the dregs to her." Miki explained.

"Dregs?" Utena was confused by the word.

"The dregs. Leftovers. Parsley." Saya explained what Miki meant by dregs after she stared at the piece of parsley on her plate.

"But it looks like this whole incident may be the answer. She thinks her only brother has betrayed her." Miki said.

"It's because she overreacts to everything." Utena added.

"Miss Tenjou, Miss Saya, look!" Saya and Utena looked at the direction Miki was pointing at and saw Nanami and Mitsuru hanging out together.

"They're actually hanging out together." Utena said.

"They look more like brother and sister than a couple." Saya said.

"You think Nanami's serious about this?" Utena wondered.

"Who knows?" Miki and Saya said after shrugging their shoulders.

* * *

Nanami and all the other seventh graders were getting ready for gym class.

"Hey, we have tennis today for phys-ed." A girl told Nanami.

"What? But I didn't bring my tennis! Mitsuru!" Nanami called out before snapping her fingers.

Mitsuru came out of a locker, holding out Nanami's tennis bag with his eyes closed. "Your tennis wear, Madame."

* * *

After gym, Nanami was taking a pop quiz in her classroom.

"Hey, I don't think this pop quiz is very fair." A girl whispered.

"Yes, I think it may be against the rules. Mitsuru." Nanami called before snapping her fingers.

Mitsuru was underneath Nanami's desk showing her the answers to the pop quiz. "The answer book, Madame." He whispered.

* * *

The next class Nanami went was art class.

"Hey, we're supposed to do an outdoor sketch for art today." A girl said.

"What? But I didn't bring an easel. Mitsuru!" Nanami called before snapping her fingers.

Nanami was outside sketching while Mitsuru was acting as her easel. "And make my lunch box for tomorrow with meatballs."

"Yes ma'am. My pleasure."

Saya was watching how Nanami was treating Mitsuru from a window. "Is that how she treats her boyfriends? How cruel."

Saionji came out of nowhere and said, "No matter how you may be abused, you're always happy to be near the one you love. That is one form of love. Love can take many different forms. For example, the love Anthy and I share is hidden love." Saionji revealed a diary/book from his kimono, but Saya ignored him. "Hidden love."

"Not now, brother."

* * *

Later, Nanami was with her friends.

"Hey, Suzuki asked me to give this to you."

"Hey, Yamada said he wanted to see you."

"Hey, Tanaka said..."

"What? Oh, throw them away." Nanami said without a care in the world.

* * *

Nanami was alone with three boys that look like triplets with different hair style and color.

"I am Suzuki!"

"I am Yamada!"

"I am Tanaka!"

"Just what are you doing, Nanami?" Suzuki asked.

"You refuse to go out with us and then go out with a little kid?" Yamada asked.

"That's a slap in the face to us junior high guys!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"And you people are...who?" Nanami asked.

"The guys who write you love letter every day!" Suzuki exclaimed.

"Are you saying that..." Yamada said.

"...you don't remember us?" Tanaka finished.

"Mitsuru!" Nanami snapped her fingers and Mitsuru appeared in front of her.

"There you are!" Suzuki shouted.

"We cannot allow a little kid to be dating Nanami!" Yamada shouted.

"We're gonna teach you right and wrong right now!" Tanaka shouted.

"I made a promise to her. As long as I date Miss Nanami, I will protect her!" Mitsuru shouted.

"Mitsuru, take care of this." Nanami said while walking away.

"Yes, ma'am. My pleasure!"

The boys took the fight outside while Nanami was looking up at the sky. "Actually, it's very nice out. So blue...Can a sky really be so blue?"

* * *

The fight was over and the three boys were unconscious on the ground while Mitsuru was walking towards Nanami but fell into her arms once Nanami was in front of him. "You held out very well, Mitsuru."

"Yes...I saved you, Miss Nanami..." Mitsuru said.

"Now I see what you're really like, Nanami." Saya said.

Nanami and Mitsuru turned around and saw Saya, Miki, and Utena; Saya was glaring at Nanami.

"Saya Saionji?" Nanami stared at Saya.

"He practically killed himself fighting for you! But you just sat there and watched! He isn't a boyfriend! You're just using Mitsuru as your bodyguard!" Saya shouted.

Nanami stood up and said, "Someone's trying to kill me! For the brother I've always adored to do this...Do you understand how that feels?"

"No I don't because you've got it all wrong..."

"No, I got it right! Mitsuru is my boyfriend! I'm free to treat him any way I choose!" Nanami walked away.

"Wouldn't the word 'lackey' be more appropriate than 'boyfriend'?" Miki wondered.

"I don't mind. I wanted to be her boyfriend, after all..." Mitsuru said.

Saya and Utena kneeled down to Mitsuru. "Mitsuru, why...Why are you doing all this for her?" Utena asked.

"Fate brought us together."

"Fate?"

"Nanami doesn't seem to remember, but we met a while before this." Mitsuru told them how when he was little, he saw junior and high school students running away from a bull. He saw Nanami, when she was in elementary school, fall to the ground and was about to get hurt from the bull. He was about to save her but Touga saved Nanami and walked away, leaving Mitsuru at awed about how cool Touga was.

"After that, all I did was practice to be a cool big brother like that guy I saw. And then, finally, I got my big chance!" Mitsuru exclaimed.

"You wanted to be a big brother, not a boyfriend?" Saya wondered.

"But Nanami didn't remember me. After all the times I rehearsed meeting her so she'd remember..."

"Rehearsed?" Utena and Saya asked.

"Oh, well, no choice. I'll have to put her in danger again." Mitsuru stood up with a flowerpot in his hand.

"W-Wait a second!" Miki stopped him.

Mitsuru turned towards Miki. "Yes?"

"You mean you were the one behind the flowerpot falling and the logs falling and what happened on the stairs?"

"Yeah. So I could save her in the nick of time. That's how a big brother's supposed to act. Of course, I couldn't tell Nanami about any of this."

"In other words, a self-made one-man show." Nanami said when she appeared out of nowhere, scaring Mitsuru. "So, you've told me everything!"

"Don't be mad at him!" Utena shouted.

"It's just something a kid would do!" Saya tried to explain things to Nanami who looked like she was ready to kill Mitsuru.

"You know! Youthful enthusiasm getting the better of him!" Miki added.

"I...don't...care!" Nanami shouted in the microphone, making it loud and clear. "Thanks to you...Thanks to you, I called my big brother a fool!"

"Runaway kangaroo!"

"A kangaroo's gotten loose!"

A bunch of students were screaming and running for their lives. They looked to see a boxing kangaroo hopping towards their direction with boxing gloves. Miki, Utena, and Saya got scared of the boxing kangaroo that they ran to the sides, leaving Nanami scared on her feet. Nanami screamed when the kangaroo was about to punch her, but Mitsuru jumped in and took the punch for her on the face.

"Mitsuru!" Everyone cried out.

Mitsuru started to get up on his feet slowly. "Have to...Have to protect her...Have to protect Nanami..."

Utena grabbed a broom and ran towards the kangaroo. "Why, you...!" The kangaroo punch the broom, breaking it in the process, and punched Utena to the ground.

"Utena!" "Miss Tenjou!" Saya and Miki shouted as they ran towards her.

They looked up to see the kangaroo looking at them and got into a fighting stance. Suddenly, a flowerpot was thrown at the kangaroo's head.

"Everyone, stay out of this!" Mitsuru shouted.

"Mitsuru!" Utena called out.

"Come on! You can fight me!" The kangaroo heard him and stood on its feet with an anime vein on his head. The kangaroo started to hop towards Mitsuru, who was ready with boxing gloves on.

'I'm going to Nanami's big brother! I will be her big brother!' He thought before he was picked and moved by Nanami who was now running away from the kangaroo.

"Nanami?"

"Run, you idiot!"

"But...!"

"My brother's my brother and you're you! I won't cry for you if you die doing this! 'Why' you ask? Because, Mitsuru...I really need guys like you to work for me! I can't just let you get killed!" Nanami shouted.

The kangaroo was getting closer until it was punched by Touga with boxing gloves on, knocking the kangaroo out.

Everyone started to cheer for Touga's victory. Saya picked up Touga's student council jacket and handed it to him. "You're such a show off." Saya said with a smile on her face. He smiled back.

"Only for you, Saya." She realized that Touga was only wearing a pair of boxing shorts and shoes, but no shirt which revealed his chest and caused her to look away while trying to calm down her heart.

"Big Brother! You came to save me!" Nanami cut in the conversation.

"This prank of yours went a little too far, Nanami."

"Miss Utena! We took care of those vermin in the rose garden!" Anthy shouted while waving at the crowd.

"The reason the greenhouse was closed off and all that 'to kill or not to kill' talk was all because they were having bug problem." Miki told Nanami.

Nanami looked at Touga and smiled. "Big Brother...!" She turned towards Mitsuru. "Mitsuru."

"Yes?"

"Let's break up."

"Sure!"

Nanami, Touga, and Mitsuru grabbed their stuff and walked away.

"Now that we've broken up, I want to be adopted into your family. If I can't be your big brother, maybe I could be your little one." Mitsuru said.

"Big Brother...You really are the only for me!" Nanami said.

'Touga Kiryuu...You're really quite a guy.' Saya thought before walking away without noticing that Touga turned his head back and stared at her until he couldn't see her anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Saya was in the fencing room, watching Juri beat every one of her opponents with no hesitation.

'Look at Juri go. When the time comes for Utena to face Juri, she'll have a tough time.' Saya thought to herself.

Juri told the fencing team to practice fighting against each other before sitting down on a chair and opening her uniform a bit to let some air in on her hot, sweating body.

"That many people in a row...Very impressive!" Miki said as he sat next to Juri and watch the fight with her. "No one can beat you, Miss Juri!"

Saya noticed that Juri was in a train of thought, not listening to Miki.

'And what do I have to show for it? Will I smash the world's shell?' Juri thought to herself as she held a golden locket that was around her neck.

After practice was over, Saya walked towards Juri to tell her that the vice principal wants to talk to the both of them about something. Juri changed back into her student council uniform and walked with Saya to meet with the teacher in the hallway.

* * *

"Miss Arisugawa, Miss Saionji, you and the other student council members did a fine job handling last week's regional council meeting." The vice principal praised. "All the other teachers here really appreciate it. We've done much better than in a normal year. Thanks to the efforts of this year's student council, our school can continue its fine traditions."

"Thank you, sir." Both Saya and Juri said.

"By the way, why don't we discuss the student council's upcoming plans over lunch?" He suggests.

"Yes, sir."

"Wait here, would you?" He walked away before Saya and Juri heard something from the opened window next to them.

"You really don't care about following campus rules, do you?" Saya looked to see Utena getting yelled at by the guidance counselor who has Chu-Chu in her hands. "Just where does it say you can bring a pet onto the campus?"

"I didn't bring him. I just brought my lunch here. Is that against the rules?" Utena asked.

"Forgetting that you're bringing a monkey to school has always been against the rules! You know that perfectly well, Miss Utena Tenjou!"

"No one ever told me that..." Utena said with her hand behind her head.

"What is with that insolent attitude? I will not allow..." Somehow, Chu-Chu got out of the guidance counselor 's grip and ran off with the guidance counselor following him. "Ah! Come back here!"

"Oh, brother..." Utena mumbled.

"Hello there." Juri said when Utena noticed Juri and Saya by the opened window. "You're Utena Tenjou, right?"

"You're on the student council, aren't you?" Utena asked Juri as Saya was watching Chu-Chu trying to run away from the teacher. Saya was trying hard not to laugh at the guidance counselor's failed attempts of catching Chu-Chu.

"I'd like to talk to you."

"Utena, help me! Why, you!" The teacher shouted.

Utena jogged to a corner and met Juri and Saya as the teacher and Chu-Chu went to a room. "Sorry, but it looks like I don't have time to talk." Utena said before catching up to the guidance counselor and Chu-Chu.

"Alright, he's cornered! Utena, shut the door!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Saya noticed that Juri was a bit angry for some reason. The vice principal came back to Saya and Juri. "Sorry for the wait. Well, shall we go?"

"Mr. Vice Principal...A guidance counselor who was looked for you just went into that office." Saya said while Juri was looking out of the opened window.

"Hm? A guidance counselor?"

"Too bad. She just told us something, you see. You'd agreed to discuss student guidance matters with her at lunch today."

"Miss Saionji, what do you mean? I just promised to take you and Miss Arisugawa to lunch..."

"She won't repeat herself, sir. That's all she has to say." Juri said to the Vice Principal.

The Vice Principal walked to the same room where the other three were at and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed the guidance counselor.

"My! I'm honored to finally get you in here, Mr. Vice Principal!"

"Wonderful. Now come on!"

"Wait, let me fix my make-up..."

"Never mind that. Come on!"

"Miss Tenjou, I'll be back soon! Now wait here! I found a shop lately that serves the tastiest eel bowls..."

"Why do I have to eat eel with you?"

The Vice Principal and the guidance counselor left the hallway, leaving Juri and Saya behind. Juri and Saya looked at the opened door to see Utena looking at the direction where the Vice Principal and the guidance counselor went while Chu-Chu was looking at Saya's and Juri's direction.

"So, do you have the time now?" Juri asked.

"Whoo, that was close." Utena turned to Juri and Saya. "Now, that's what I call a miracle!"

Utena joined Juri by the window while Saya was playing with Chu-Chu on her shoulders.

"I've heard all about you, even in the junior high class. The fencing team captain and great student council member who can get rid of even a teacher with one glance. But they say you're trouble, and that people who know your hidden face wouldn't get within ten meters of you." Utena said while she and Juri were looking out of the window.

"Heh...Makes me sound like a wild animal..."Juri replied.

"I don't know if it's real or true...but I've heard even a teacher will leave the school if you look at them the wrong way."

"Hm...So, even the lower grades know that much about me..."

"Then the rumors are true?"

"Who can say? From what I've heard, you're pretty good with a sword."

"Oh, no way! And I don't like fighting with them." Utena was referring to the boys doing sword fighting with the broomsticks outside of the school.

"Now that you mention it, if you're in the student council that means you're after the Rose Bride, doesn't it?"

Saya looked out the window and saw Anthy coming out of the rose garden. She smiled and waved at her, Anthy looked up and waved back at her before running off somewhere.

"Do you know why? The reason we're all after the Rose Bride? Whoever she...Whoever the Rose Bride is engaged to will gain miraculous power. Power to revolutionize the world."

Utena started to stretch out her legs. "Well, that sounds cool. So, do I have this miracle power now that I'm engaged to her? It'll come in handy for finals. Maybe I can ace every test without even studying. You're telling me that you're all really serious about these stupid duels over who gets to have Anthy?"

"You said it. It really is stupid to try to possess the Rose Bride."

'I guess it is kind of stupid...but I must have the Rose Bride to help find...' Saya thought to herself.

"Yeah...There are no such things as miracles." Juri thought out loud.

Utena stood up straight and said, "Looks like we both agree, then."

"Miss Utena Tenjou, junior high class 2-A. Please report to the student guidance office. Repeat..." The announcer said through the speakers.

"Oh, boy, she just won't leave me alone..." Saya gave Chu-Chu back to Utena. "Anyway, I'm glad there are some people on the student council who understands." Utena walked away.

"I better get going too. See you at the student council meeting, Juri." Saya said before walking away.

Anthy came by after Saya left, but stopped a little bit ahead of Juri. She smiled as she turned to Juri. "Pardon." Juri looked at Anthy as she held out an orange rose to her. "I'd like you to have this, if you don't mind."

Suddenly, Juri slapped the rose away and Anthy's cheek. "Don't get too familiar." Juri said before walking away, leaving Anthy on the floor.

* * *

"If it cannot break its egg's shell, a chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell!"

"For the revolution of the world!"

"I received a letter from End of the World. The next duel must take place this week." Miki said.

"I think Juri, Saya, and I are in line next." Touga said.

"Huh? Miss Juri, too?" Miki was shocked.

"Of course. The reason she has a place among us is because she has dueled as well!"

"No, I know she's worthy of being here. She definitely has the skill. But Miss Juri doesn't have a motive to fight."

"Yes, she does. She wants the power of the Rose Bride because she wants to disprove the power of miracles." Saya explained.

"What? Is that true?" Miki asked Juri.

"Who knows? But I'll need to study for finals on my own without it." Juri replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"But do you really want to disprove the power of miracles? What if you want to make your hidden feelings known using the power to bring revolution to the world? What if you still haven't given up on your love? Or perhaps you wish to disprove the power of the Rose Bride." Touga said while wrapping his arms around Saya's shoulders and rubbing his face against her green hair, which made Saya's face slightly red.

"Miss Juri, you're in love with someone?" Miki asked, but Juri didn't say anything. "Must be hard when you can't tell them your feelings."

'Yes...I was in love.' Juri thought to herself as a memory came to her head.

* * *

_There was a girl with short burgundy hair and violet eyes and she was watching two people fencing against each other. The two fencers were going at it until one of them made the other one go against the wall and poke them, making the other fencer the winner of the match. _

_"Oh, well..." One of them removed their head gear, revealing a handsome boy with brown hair and bluish-green eyes. "I surrender. You've beaten me." _

_The other one took off the head gear and revealed Juri with very curly mid-back hair. _

_"You're as good as anyone on the high school boys' team, Juri." He said. _

_"Thank you." Juri said with a smile. _

_She turned to see the girl standing in front of them with an orange rose in her hand. __**'But I knew it even then. Knew that this love could never go anywhere. 'Believe in miracles and they will know your feelings'. It was she who told me that.' **_

_Every student in Juri's class was outside and standing in rows, getting ready to take the class photo. Juri was at the last row while the girl and the boy were on the stairs standing next to each other. _

_**"I know he didn't say it...but I think you were always first in his thoughts, Juri. Even so, I wanted to take him from you. Even if it meant taking everything from you...I just wanted him to know my feelings."**__ The girl's voice was heard. _

_The girl turned to the boy and whispered to his ear, "Did you know? There's someone Juri's in love with. But it isn't you." The boy was surprised at what he just heard. _

_**"That's why I took him from you. And I have no regrets about it. The reason why is because I wanted him with all my heart." **_

_Juri was sitting at a chair until her eyes got covered by the girl's hands. _

_**"I told you 'Believe in miracles and they will know your feelings'. You must hate me for what I've done." **_

_The girl and the boy were kissing while she was covering Juri's eyes._

* * *

By the end of the day, Juri was in her dorm room and taking a shower. When she got done, she put on a beautiful long-sleeve white dress, her golden locket, and a purple and black boa. Her hair was different; instead of her hair being in big curls, her hair was wavy and trailing down her back.

_**'Thank you for the letter. You seem to be doing well. As I read the words in it, one by one...I realize my feelings haven't lessened as time has passed. No matter what happened, the three of us then were truly happy. However, when I see your faces now, shining with happiness...it makes me feel nostalgic. It makes me feel envious...' **_

She suddenly knocked the letter and the class photo off her desk. A knock came from her door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Saya wearing a red long-sleeve turtleneck shirt with the sleeves covering her knuckles and her shoulders were exposed, a mini midnight blue skirt, a pair of black thigh high socks, and red flats. "Ready to go?"

Juri smiled at her. "Yeah."

* * *

Juri and Saya were outside sitting by the fountain and talking about how they were doing until they heard a voice.

"Miss Arisugawa? Saya?" They turned and saw Utena with a sleeping Chu-Chu on her shoulder. "Thought it was you two."

"Oh, it's you." Juri said.

"Hi, Utena." Saya waved .

"You're not wearing your school uniform, so I couldn't tell who you were at first." Utena sat next to Juri.

"Oh?" Saya wondered.

"You two really look like a super model. You looked pretty cool in your uniform but I'll bet everyone would be really surprised if they saw you two in such a girly outfit. So, what brings you girls out here all alone at this hour?"

"I see you keep your uniform on even at night." Saya said.

"Huh? Yeah." Utena looked down at her uniform.

"Why do you always wear a boy's uniform?" Juri asked.

"Let me see...How can I put this? To tell you the truth, I think it's because of the prince."

"Prince?" Saya and Juri wondered.

"A long time ago, when I was little, I met a prince. And that prince told me something: He said 'Never lose your strength or your nobility.' And I remember something else he said when we met: 'This ring will lead you to me.' I remember the prince looked so impressive to me. And that's why I want to be like him. Yeah. I guess I wear this so I can be a little bit closer to him." Utena explained as Juri stood up.

"Sorry. You must think that's a really strange story. I don't believe what the student council says about the Rose Bride having some kind of miraculous power. But...How do I put it? I believe we're both linked by destiny. Maybe you could call that a miracle."

There was a brief silence before Juri gently placed her hand on Utena's shoulder. She leaned in close to Utena's face. "Juri?"

Suddenly, Juri grabbed Utena's hand that had the rose crest ring which surprised Saya and Utena.

"Throw away your rose seal! Throw away that ring! You make me sick. That 'nobility' of yours...You have it because some guy you like tricked you into having it! Besides, if dueling for the Rose Bride is stupid...then this sentimental mush for your 'prince' is just as stupid! The only worthwhile thing it's given you is nobility. The rose seal isn't meant for a girl like you!" Juri exclaimed as she tried to get the ring off of Utena's ring finger.

"No!" Utena shouted before she kicked Juri to the ground.

"Juri!" Saya stood up and ran by her side.

They looked at Utena who held her ring. "This is the only link I have to him! I can't lose it!"

"Then show me the miracle you talked about!" Juri shouted. "I'll force the proof from you with my sword!"

* * *

Saya was at the same place where she watched the duels to see the duel between Juri and Utena.

"Please be careful, Utena. She won't go easy on you." Saya said as she looked through her opera glasses. "I know I'm supposed to support you, Juri, but I believe that Utena can help you through this crisis."

* * *

"I'll just repeat what I said last night: If you win using a miracle, you deserve your conceit. Even without a miracle, I won't lose to you!" Juri said as Anthy placed a orange rose on Juri's and a white rose on Utena's chest.

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps withing me. Heed your master and come forth!" Anthy chanted and leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Utena's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" She shouted, pulling the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

The bells rang and the duel began. Utena made the first move, but Juri moved out of the way with her sword, a rapier, moving Utena's sword. Every move Utena makes, Juri blocks it.

"Are you alright, Prince? We've barely even started." Utena was caught by surprise when Juri made her move, luckily Utena kept dodging her moves until Juri's sword was close to her face and made Utena close her eyes.

"Let's go around a little more." Juri kept trying to attack Utena with Utena still dodging.

Juri and Utena stopped for a brief moment. "Poor girl. You're already exhausted. But I absolutely won't let up on you." Juri went back to attacking.

"Isn't your miracle going to happen, Prince?" Suddenly, Utena went straight for an attack.

"She's fast!"

'It was you who told me to believe in miracles. But...There are no such things as miracles!' Juri thought as she made her sword push Utena's sword up in the air before pushing Utena to the ground. She pointed her sword at Utena's rose.

"It's over."

Suddenly, Utena's sword went straight down in front Juri with her rose in the sword which makes Utena the winner of the duel. Juri was so surprised that she looked at Anthy.

"No...That was just an accident! No miracle was involved!"

* * *

Saya was shocked also at what she just saw.

"Could it have been?" She sighed before walking away. "One day, they will know your feelings, Juri. I believe there are miracles for you...you just have to find it."

"And so she won't accept that it was a miracle?" Saya turned to see Touga waiting for her by the stone pillars.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? But if Utena really does have the power to revolutionize the world then I think everyone in the student council will want to take it with their own hands."

Touga was walking Saya back to her room. "To let them finally know your hidden feelings?"

"Do you have hidden feelings, Touga?"

Touga's eyes widen a bit before he smiled. "I might have." He said while placing his arm around her waist.

* * *

Juri walked away from the dueling arena and pulled out her golden locket.

_'Believe in miracles and they will know your feelings. You must hate me for what I've done.'_ She opened her locket and revealed a picture of the same burgundy haired girl looking to the side.

"Yes. I hate you. Because I can't make you realize how I feel." She stared at the picture before closing it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Academy's swim team was in the pool, practicing their water polo play with Saya observing them.

"C'mon, c'mon! Raise your arms higher! Keep swimming like that and we'll never win the tournament. Let's get a little bit better girls!"

"Right!" Her team shouted back.

A couple of female students were standing by the door and watched the team practice.

"Oh wow, Miss Saya...is so cool." One of them said.

"An amazing swimmer of the Ohtori Academy's swimming team, selected for the next water polo tournament, Saya Saionji; A beauty with the capital B. So perfect, girls can't even begin to feel envious."

"Oh yeah, I don't think the guy who won her heart wouldn't mind living in the water...with her forever and ever."

"Which makes me wonder who won her heart?"

"Who knows?"

"Well, whoever it is, he should feel very lucky."

"Yeah." What they didn't know was that Touga was behind a wall and heard her conversation.

* * *

Saya changed from her swimsuit to her uniform and was on her way to the student council meeting while putting her ribbon on. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell on her butt in the process. "Oops, sorry about that."

"It's alright."

She looked up to see Touga standing over her. "Oh, it's you Touga."

"Well, that's just a bit rude, don't you think?" Touga teased, causing Saya to giggle.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Need a hand?" Touga held his hand out for her.

She smiled before grabbing his hand and pulled up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Touga noticed her ribbon fell on the ground, so he picked it up and tied it around the piece of her hair. When he was finished, he took a step back and smiled at her.

"There, now everything is perfect." Touga turned around and walked away, leaving red-faced Saya behind. "Saya, let's go or else we're going to be late for the meeting."

She snapped out of her trance and followed him. "Wait up!"

* * *

"If it cannot break its' egg shell, a chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell!"

"For the revolution of the world!"

Saya, Juri, Miki, and Touga was in a student council meeting, but Saionji didn't attend to the meeting again.

'Big brother must be busy practicing his sword fighting skills again.' Saya thought to herself.

"The letter from End of the World says that the next duel must take place by this week." Juri said.

"This time it's Saya, and if she loses then Touga will be up next." Miki added.

"But are we sure that she is ready for Utena?"

"She's ready, because she has dueled as well!" Touga said.

"We know she's worthy of being here, seeing as she helped her brother's team win the kendo tournament. She's has the skills. But we don't know her motive to fight." Juri said.

"That's easy, she wants the power of the Rose Bride because she wants to prove that everybody has a reason of being born." Touga explained.

"Is what he's saying true, Miss Saya?" Miki asked.

"Yes, but there is another reason why I fight." Saya said while looking over at the students.

"Another reason?"

"Yes, you want to prove to everyone that they each have a reason of living...but also because you want to prove that you're not a weak, defenseless girl that some people think you are." Touga said.

"Saya, people think you're weak and defenseless?" Juri wondered.

"Some do." Saya replied. "But...maybe with this power, I can prove them wrong." She mumbled to herself. 'Touga is right though...I'm not that weak, defenseless girl I was back then.'

* * *

_A little girl with green hair hat went past her shoulders and cute purple eyes was sitting in a classroom, eating her bento lunch that she and her brother made together. _

_"Saya." _

_She looked up to see her older brother, Saionji, and smiled at him. "Yeah?" _

_"I'm going to go practice in the kendo room. You want to practice with me after you're done eating?" _

_"Sure." _

_"Well then, I'll meet you there." _

_"Okay." _

_He smiled at her before leaving the classroom. She waved at him before she went back to eating. _

_Suddenly, her lunch was knocked to the floor on accident and for no apparent reason, she started to cry. A random girl, who was a Saionji-fangirl, glared at her and cleaned up the spilled lunch. _

_A couple of Saya's friends went over to her and tried to calm her down. __"Don't worry, I'll share my lunch with you." _

_"I will share mine too." _

_"But...that was something my brother and I made together." Saya cried, before she felt a hand on top of her head. _

_The person made her look up to see the same girl who cleaned up the lunch and she gave Saya a cold glare before throwing her against a wall. Saya cried in pain as she fell the floor and looked up at the girl with tears at the corner of her eyes. _

_"Can't you understand what he's going through?" She asked with a cold tone. _

_"Help...Help me, Big Brother!" The girl glared at her harder before kicking her against a couple of desks. Saya cried in pain as she held her side. "Big Brother!" _

_"It's because you're like that! If you want to cry, then cry!" The girl began to throw some workbooks at Saya while she continued to cry. "But you know, you're not going to solve anything by crying! Why are you crying? Because you think that by crying someone will help you? And that person, who helps you, will take however much pain there is in your place? Do you realize just how unthinkable that is? You understand? Your sins, that is!" _

_The girl stopped throwing the workbooks and clutched her fists. "He'd be better off if you weren't born. If things are painful for you, just die! Don't make things painful for Saionji! Suffer alone and die alone! You'd be better off dead!" _

_Saya continued to cry out for her brother. _

_"Don't think it's okay to cry! Don't just think you can always cling to Saionji! If only..." The girl picked up a chair and held it in the air. "If only you weren't here! You don't even know why you were brought to this world!" _

_Suddenly, a boy with red hair came over and covered Saya with his upper body. He turned at the girl and glared at her with his dark blue-green eyes, which caught the girl by surprise. _

_"Stop picking on Saya! Can't you see she had enough? You shouldn't bully her!" _

_The girl glared at the boy. __"I'm teaching her to stop being so self-centered! If you interfere, I'll start by smashing your head in!" _

_Another one of Saya's friends stood in front of the girl with her arms out. "Stop it, Mimi!" _

_Saionij came in and pushed Mimi to the wall, dropping the chair to the side in the process, before kneeling by Saya and took her in his arms. Mimi looked up from the floor and stared at the siblings. _

_"Big Brother..." Saya cried in his chest while Saionji glared at Mimi. _

_"What is the meaning of this, Mimi?" _

_Mimi's eyes widen. "I..." _

_"What did my sister do? What did she ever do to you?" Saionji shouted._

_**Eventually, Mimi was sent to a Psychiatric Hospital...it wasn't the first time she beat me up, but it was the first time someone helped me. Touga protected and stood up for me; it was because of his actions that the three of us became friends. Since that day, Touga and my brother gave me private lessons on how to use a kendo sword. The three of us were inseparable.**_

* * *

_There was a party going on at Saya and Saionji's house, but it wasn't just any party, it was their birthday party. All of their friends were there including Touga. _

_"Happy birthday Saya, Saionji!" Everyone cheered. _

_"Happy birthday, Saya." She turned to see Saionji holding a rectangular box out to her. _

_"Brother, you didn't have to get me a gift." She said as she took the gift. _

_"I know, but when I saw this I knew you had to have it." _

_"Can I open it?" _

_"Of course." _

_Saya opened the box and saw a brown ribbon. _

_"It's for your hair." Saionji said as he took the ribbon out of the box and tied on a piece of her hair on the left side of her face. "What do you think?" _

_She looked at the mirror and saw how she looked with the ribbon. She smiled and hugged her brother. "I love it. Thank you, Big Brother!" _

_"Anything for you, Saya. I'll always be here for you." He said while hugging her back. _

* * *

_When the party was almost over, Touga went up to Saya and gave her a medium size bag. __"Happy birthday, Saya." _

_She opened the bag and pulled out a stuffed white cat. _

_"I thought you might like it since I saw you looking at it whenever we walk past the toy store." _

_She smiled at the stuffed animal and hugged it. __"Thank you, Touga. I love it; it's a wonderful gift just like my brother's." _

_He smiled and said, "I'm glad you liked it." And he gently kissed her on the forehead. _

_**Since that day, I started to develop feelings for Touga. I've wanted to tell how I felt to this day...but I was afraid to tell him. I was afraid that he wouldn't escape my feelings.**_

* * *

Saya found herself in the rose garden, staring at the beautiful flowers. 'I want to help people find the reason why they're born, but...I still don't know mine.' She thought to herself.

"Oh, hey Saya." She turned to see Utena by the door.

"Utena, what's up?"

"I was looking for Anthy and thought she might be here."

Saya grabbed a light green rose and held it up to her face. "I haven't seen her around here. Maybe she's in the music room with Miki."

"She could be. I'll go check it out. See ya!" Utena left the rose garden, leaving Saya staring at the light green rose.

"Why didn't you challenge her?"

She looked up to see her brother. "I will challenge her, just not now."

Saionji walked towards his twin. "Are you saying that because you're good friends with her?"

Saya looked away from him. "That's not it at all."

Saionji sighed before he turned his back to her. "For you sake, I hope it isn't." And he walked away from her.

* * *

Saya was in the kendo room, practicing for her duel alone.

"Get a good grip on the handle." said a familiar voice that she knew and loved.

She turned and pointed the kendo stick towards him as he stood still and smirked towards her.

"If you want to win the duel against Utena, get a good grip on your sword and be sure to keep your eyes on the prize." He said as he went behind Saya and placed his hands on top of hers.

Saya's face turned slightly red at the feel of his warm hands. But that feeling was gone when he removed his hands from hers.

"I wish you the best of luck in your duel." He said before leaving the room.

She was left alone once again, in her train of thought. After some minutes of thinking, she looked up with a determine face and walked into the lockers.

* * *

After she got dressed, she was walking towards Utena's place and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" The door opened to reveal Utena. "Saya, what brings your here?"

Saya didn't say anything but pulled out a light green rose from behind her back and present it to Utena. "I challenge you, Utena Tenjou."

Utena's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. "Saya..."

* * *

Saya stood in the middle of the dueling arena, with her sword, a katana, in her hand; waiting for the arrival of Utena and her Rose Bride. They arrived with Utena, ready for the duel. Saya and Utena stood in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"Saya, do we have to do this?" Utena asked.

"You knew that once you have the rose seal, you battle everyone in the student council. Including me." Saya replied as Anthy placed a light green rose on Saya's chest and a white rose on Utena's chest.

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps withing me. Heed your master and come forth!" Anthy chanted and leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Utena's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" She shouted, pulling the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

The bells rang, announcing that the battle has begun. Saya charged first and went for an attack, but Utena blocked it.

'She's fast!' Utena thought to herself.

While Utena was blocking her attacks, Saya asked, "Utena, what's your reason for fighting?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to keep the Rose Bride by your side?"

Utena pushed her away while catching her breath. "Because she's my friend."

"Really? Are you sure about that...or do you want to use her powers to find your prince?" Saya went back to attacking Utena, but she kept blocking it. "Do you know the reason why you were born?"

"The reason? My reason of living is to be a prince."

"Is that so? Didn't you say before that these fights are meaningless?"

Saya clashed her sword against Utena and start putting pressure on it. "If you think this is meaningless, then I'll help put an end to it. I'll cut your rose with just one stroke of my sword."

"I don't think so!"

Utena pushed her off, making Saya jump to the other side of her. Both of the girls got their swords ready before charging at each other. Both of their weapons collided in a blinding light. The bell rang again with light green petals flying everywhere. Saya stood up straight and looked back at Utena and Anthy.

"Looks like you won this battle. But just wait until you face against Touga. If you think I was the hardest, then Touga will be much harder for you to handle. Have a good night." Saya said before leaving the duel arena.

* * *

"So you lost?" Touga wondered as he and Saya were walking to class together.

"Yeah, I did. I got to admit, she's pretty good." She replied with her arms behind her head.

"We'll just have to see about that when End of the World says I can face her."

"Just don't go easy on her just because she's a girl."

"Don't worry. I don't think I will have to go easy on her."


	9. Chapter 9

Saya was in a cooking class with Utena's and Anthy class; she volunteer to help the girls how to cook curry while the teacher was out sick today. She stood by Anthy and Utena and helped them out while talking to them, cracking a few jokes. However, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them from a different classroom. The person, or should I say people, watching them was Nanami and her servant girls. Nanami was watching them with her opera-type glasses with an evil grin.

"Miss Nanami, class 2-A is having cooking class with Saya-senpai, right on schedule." Keiko said.

"So it would seem...And what about the special ingredient?" Nanami asked.

"Yes, Miss Nanami. I made a clean switch. It's fire-breath spicy! Special super-spicy Indian hundred-fold curry!" Keiko said as she pulled out a can.

"Excellent..." Nanami turned her attention back to her enemies, mostly Saya. "Just you wait and see...Utena Tenjou, Anthy Himemiya, and Saya Saionji! Soon I'll have you yelling in pain. This will teach me brother to ignore me." Nanami giggled while Aiko was whispering something to Keiko's ear, which shocked Keiko.

"Miss Nanami!" Keiko called out.

"The fun's about to start! Be quiet!"

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"What?"

"We didn't switch in the hundred-fold curry." Yuko explained.

"It said 'So spicy it'll blow you to smithereens! Secret Pa-Ohn ultra-spicy nine billion-fold curry.'" Keiko added, which caught Nanami's attention to the girls.

"Secret...Smithereens?"

An explosion was heard and black smoke was coming out of the cooking class that Saya, Utena, and Anthy were in while all the other girls in the class screamed in fear. Nanami and the girls were staring at the scene with shocked faces.

"No way..." Nanami mumbled.

Once everyone cleared out, Saya and her friends were rushed to the hospital.

* * *

"If it cannot break its egg's shell, a chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell!"

"For the revolution of the world!"

Everyone in the student council was in the meeting except for Saionji and Saya.

"People, the rules of the rose seal face their greatest crisis. The Rose Bride, the one she is engaged to, and Saya have been hurt. This situation wasn't foreseen, even by End of the World. I've received information that their lives may be in danger." Touga explained.

Miki did his stop watch routine before he gasped with his eyes widen. "It's my fault." He said.

"Miki?" Touga and Juri turned to him.

"I just told Miss Himemiya that I wanted to eat a really spicy curry. Miss Himemiya risked her life to make me that curry..."

"Well, I don't think we can lay all the blame on you, Miki." Touga said.

"But what will we do? The fact is that our plans may have been ruined by a cup of curry." Juri said.

Miki placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. "It's all my fault."

Touga's cellphone rang before he answered it. "It's me...What? They've been released? All three of them?"

* * *

Anthy, Utena, and Saya entered the academy side by side with no injuries on their body. People around them think that it's a miracle that they survive that explosion in the cooking class.

"Utena! Utena! Utena, my love!" They turned to see Wakaba jump on Utena's back.

"Oh, I was so worried about you! Are you alright, now? I heard it was a huge explosion, but I didn't realize..." Before Wakaba could finish what she was saying, Utena slowly fell to the ground.

Wakaba gasped as she got off of her. "Oh, I'm sorry! What was I thinking, jumping on you like I always do? I'd better call an ambulance! Umm...Er...How do I?"

"You needn't do that." Utena said with a gentle voice like Anthy's, which surprised Wakaba. "I'm fine. You needn't have worried."

She stared at Utena before she said, "You're acting weird."

* * *

Later during the day, Anthy was surrounded by Keiko, Aiko, and Yuko however Anthy had a serious look on his face.

"You've been really full of yourself lately!"

"Is it 'cuz you're with that tomboy now? Well, don't let it go to your head!"

"You won't have her forever!"

"Well? Don't just stand there! Say something!"

From afar, Nanami was watching the scene going around.

"What are you doing?"

Nanami got scared for a bit before she turned her head to see Miki with a curious look on his face. "Oh, Miki, it's you. Don't scare me like that!"

A slap noise was heard; they turned their head to see Keiko just slapped Anthy on the faced. Anthy opened her eyes and glared at her.

Miki gasped and started to walk towards their direction. "Miss Himemiya!"

But what really surprised Miki, Nanami, and the three girls was Anthy slapping Keiko on the face. Keiko was in shock as she backed away to the Aiko and Yuko.

"You...You slapped me. Even my own mother has never slapped me!" Keiko exclaimed.

"If you want to keep yelling that junk at me, why don't we have a real fight?" Anthy asked in the same tone of voice as Saya while cracking her knuckles.

The girls shook their heads in fear as their answer.

"It...It can't be...Gentle innocent Miss Himemiya is!" Miki mumbled to himself.

* * *

As the days go by, people have been seeing Saya beating the whole boys' basketball team, Utena watering the plants in the rose garden, Anthy coaching the water polo team, and other stuff that didn't fit the right people.

"They've switched personalities?" Nanami wondered as she looked at the pictures of Saya, Utena, and Anthy that Keiko and girls took.

"Just look at these spy photos we've taken over the last few days. Anthy Himemiya is Utena Tenjou, Utena Tenjou is Saya Saionji, and Saya Saionji is Anthy Himemiya. Their behavior patterns have completely switched places." Keiko explained.

"You're right. But why?"

"It all started after that curry explosion."

'Utena is Saya, Anthy is Utena, and Saya is Anthy? Could the nine billion-fold spice have done it? But, that's silly!' Nanami thought to herself.

"Five shots, please."

"That'll be 2000 yen."

Three random girls received some pictures and Keiko and Aiko.

"Seeing Anthy acting so macho is really cool."

"And Utena acting so gentle is great, too!"

"Not to mention seeing Saya acting rebellious is amazing!" The girls watching away with the shots in their hands and excitement on their faces.

"You're selling them?" Nanami asked with anger in her voice.

"They have an unusual appeal." Aiko said.

"And they're equally popular with boys and girls." Keiko added.

"This is terrible!" Nanami turned to see Miki with tears coming out of his eyes."This...This isn't the Himemiya I love! And, besides that! I hate myself for actually buying these." Miki said with his cheeks slightly red and holding the money.

"And that's 20 for you." Yuko said.

Miki walked away while looking at the photos.

"Thanks, and come again!"

"Darn it! What's so great about that girl?" Nanami asked with her anger in her voice.

"I see. So, that's the reason." Nanami was shocked when she saw Touga was sitting on a chair next to her.

"Big Brother?"

"I thought they've been acting strangely lately. Might you have something to do with it?" Touga wondered as he stood up.

"Oh, no! It's just, well, you know..."

Touga walked over to Aiko and put something in her hands. "We've got those negatives you ordered."

"And added some extra pictures of Saya just like you asked. Thanks for the business!" Keiko added as she handed Touga his order.

"Big Brother! You, too?!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Now I get it. So, that's the reason." Nanami turned her head to see Saya, Utena, and Anthy.

"I figured you guys were pulling the strings behind the scenes!" Saya said.

"You're mistaken." Touga said.

"That's right! You're mistaken! My brother would never bother to meddle in your life! This is all my doing!" Nanami said before doing her evil laugh.

"Nanami!" Nanami was surprised at her brother's tone, which made her stop her laugh. "You've really gone and done it this time."

"Forgive me, Big Brother!" Nanami ran towards him and hugged him. "I just switched that secret spice from India into the mix so that Anthy could make a delicious curry in cooking class! I never imagine anything like this would happen! I don't believe it!"

Saya and Anthy narrowed their eyes at her while Utena had a sad look in her eyes.

"And I don't believe you." Anthy mumbled.

"If I get the secret spice again, I'm sure Utena, Anthy, and Saya would turn back to normal! So, please forgive me, Big Brother!" Nanami cried.

Touga smiled at her. "Very well. But until you get that secret spice, you're not allowed to come home."

Nanami smiled. "Okay! Thank you, Big Brother!"

Keiko, Aiko, and Yuko went to the side to discuss something in private.

"That's easy to say, but where do we get that secret spice?" Keiko asked.

"Hmm...Well, it's imported from India, so..."

"INDIA?!"

* * *

Later, Touga watched the plane go off with Nanami and her friends inside the plane.

"Wait for me, Big Brother! I shall return!" Nanami shouted.

"And so will we, right?!" The girls exclaimed.

* * *

Saya and Utena were watching Anthy doing her laps in the pool. She finished with the total of 15 laps before getting out of the water.

"Saya! That's wonderful!" Utena said as she and Saya walked towards Anthy with a towel.

Anthy took the white swimming cap off her head while taking the towel. "There's just something wrong about complimenting your own body." She said while drying herself.

"I've never been good at sports, so it's wonderful to see myself doing so well." Utena stated.

"Well, still, we have to find some way to get back to normal." Saya said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Nanami's doing just fine." Utena said.

* * *

After Anthy dried herself completely and changed into her uniform, she and the other two walked down the hall.

"Look, we have to turn back to normal as soon as we can." Saya said.

"Yeah, I don't want to end up as some sacrifice to the rose seal!" Anthy announced.

"It doesn't matter to me if we stay this way. I don't care about what I look like." Utena replied.

"Well, I do care! My brother's been hitting on me; it's creepy!"

"I've been waiting, Anthy Himemiya!" They looked up to see Saionji leaning his back against the wall.

"See? Here he comes." Anthy mumbled to the girls as they stopped walking.

"I see you're with your usual companion and my little sister. Would you come with me?" He asked.

"Shall we come as well?" Utena wondered.

Saionji grabbed Anthy's wrist and said, "No, you may not. Come on, Anthy!" He dragged Anthy away, leaving a confused Saya and a waving Utena.

* * *

Anthy finds herself in a room where all the gym equipment are and Saionji was standing in front of her.

He chuckled and said, "I have so looked forwards to this day."

'Okay, Anthy. Just what are you and my brother always up to in here?' She asked herself as she looked around.

"Anthy!" She turned her attention back to Saionji. "It may be sudden, but I want you to keep your promise!"

"Uh, whatever do you mean?"

He chuckled again and said, "You're as coy as ever, I see. Well, then, I'll say it with my own mouth! Today is the second week! The day that we explore our love for each other!"

She gasped and exclaimed, "Love? Explore?"

"Now, let's do what we always do!" Saionji said as he got closer to Anthy.

"Whoa, time out!"

He grabbed her shoulders and said, "The bond between us is real though fate may be against us! Though we must do it secretly today..."

He began to unbutton his shirt and moved it to the side. She screamed as she covered her eyes. "Don't turn your eyes away! Look at me! Look at the real me!"

"No! No!"

She moved one of her fingers to see Saionji pulling out a book from his shirt. "The truth is written right here! In our exchange diary."

Anthy moved her hands and stared at it with confusion. "Huh? Diary?" 'I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he had an exchange diary.'

* * *

Anthy decided to spend the night with Saya and Utena just to be safe for Saya going back with Saionji.

_**While I must content myself with our exchange diary for now, I'm practicing my swordsmanship and I swear I'll win you back. Please wait until I do, Anthy. **_

"Oh, Big Brother...You were really sincere." She sighed to herself. "Anthy must understand how he feels like I do and kept this diary without telling Utena. But, jeez...It'd be best to get the actual person to write in here...but if I do that, she'll know that I know about their secret. On the other hand, I can't go and write in it myself."

"Oh, that's Saionji's exchange diary, isn't it?" She gasped before she turned to see Utena.

"Well, Saya, be sure to return that diary to your brother." She said before walking to the closet to put away the clothes.

"Huh? Return it? Do you mean I'm supposed to write in it?"

"You happen to be Anthy Himemiya at the moment."

"But I can't just butt in on your privacy! It just isn't right..." Anthy said.

Utena stopped what she was doing and turned to Anthy. "It isn't right?"

"It isn't."

Utena walked towards Anthy and grabbed the diary before throwing it in the trash can. "Well, then, I'll stop."

"Hey, what's the big idea? You're such an extremist." Anthy crawled to the trash can and pulled the diary out. "You don't have to throw it away!"

"I only continued that diary because you didn't say it wasn't right. As long as you say it isn't alright, I can't continue writing in your brother's exchange diary." Utena explained a she closed the closet door.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is..."

Utena stared at her. "Yes?"

Anthy just sighed to herself and said, "I'm just starting to feel a little sorry for my brother."

"Okay." Utena smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Saya and Utena were sleeping in their beds while Anthy was at a desk with the desk light on and the diary in front of her.

"Oh, well...Guess I have to write in it. Let's see now..."

She flipped through the pages to where Saionji last wrote.

_**Dear Anthy, even now I still dream about it. Of when you and I were engaged. **_

She sighed to herself before propping her left elbow up and let her face lean against her left hand. "There, you see? My brother's really serious. Oh, geez..."

When she turned the page, she gasped at what she saw. She saw a drawn picture of a bald Utena defeated by a happy Saionji with a happy Anthy in his arms.

_**My beloved Anthy, I'm sorry for how long you've had to wait. Though for now I must content myself with this diary, I swear! I'll totally defeat that stuck-up, ugly tomboy, Utena Tenjou and take you back! By Kyoichi Saionji.**_

Anthy glared at the page before pulling out a red marker. "I think this could use a little pepping up..."

* * *

Saionji was waiting for Anthy in the rose garden with a green rose in his hand.

"Anthy...Soon, now...Soon will come the day when we will regain our rosy life together." He said to himself.

"This is unusual for you, Saionji." He turned to see Touga by the door with his arms crossed. "You showing your face in the rose garden."

"Mark my words, Touga. The Rose Bride will soon return to me."

"Oh? Anthy will?"

"No amount of people can come between the love we share. Not even the rules of the rose seal."

"Oh? Anthy, eh?"

"Oh, Saionji!" They turned to see Anthy running to the rose garden with the diary in her hand.

"Ah, Anthy! I've been waiting!" Saionji said as Anthy stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Once I started writing what I really felt, I just couldn't stop! Please, take it." She said before she held out the diary in her hands with a cute face.

"I see...It's about me!" He said before taking the diary off her hands. "I'll finally know what your true feelings for me are! Now, then..." Saionji opened the page Anthy wrote while Anthy took a few steps back and covered her grinning smile.

'Sorry, Big Brother...'

"Excuse me, but Nanami just arrived back." Miki announced with Utena and Saya by his side.

"What?" They ran the school entrance, leaving Saionji who was shocked when he saw two pages saying **DUMBASS**.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw a tanned Nanami coming out of the car with a fancy container.

"Nanami! Youve toughened up a bit." Touga stated.

"I finally found it! This is the secret spice!" Nanami showed everyone the container that holds the secret spice.

"Well done, Nanami."

"Alright! Now we can turn back to normal!" Saya said with excitement.

"Big Brother-r-r-r!" Nanami was running towards him with the container in her hands.

"Nanami!" He held his arms out for her.

Just when she was close to him, she slipped on a banana peel and fell to the ground, dropping the secret spice in the process. An elephant came out of nowhere and blew the secret spice away with its trunk. Everyone was shocked at what just happen.

"Nanami! Is there anymore?" Touga asked.

"That was their last batch! They said the time it takes to refine 9 billion-fold spice...is a full 200 years!"

"200 years?!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone was in the dining room of Utena's and Anthy's dorm, sitting at the table while Nanami, Saya, and Anthy were depressed.

"The spice...I'd finally gotten the secret spice..." Nanami cried.

"The rest of my life...as Anthy..." Anthy cried.

"The rest of my life as Saionji's little sister..." Saya cried.

Utena came out with a cart full of curry. "Come, come, everyone. Don't be so sad. Try some of my special curry and you'll feel much better." She said as she handed a plate of curry to everyone before sitting down.

"I'm not really in the mood for curry." Saya and Anthy said.

Keiko and Aiko ran in the room and called out, "Miss Nanami!"

"What? You're annoying me!" Nanami shouted.

"Excuse us. It's just..." Aiko pulled out the same container Nanami had.

"Th-That's!" Miki was shocked.

"The secret nine billion-fold spice!" Nanami was shocked also.

"What?" Anthy and Saya looked at the container.

"We found it in the cooking classroom. Unopened." Aiko stated.

"It doesn't look like it was ever used in that curry." Keiko added.

Nanami and Anthy turned to each other.

"Which means...That explosion!" Anthy said.

"It wasn't the spice at all!" Nanami said.

"It was Anthy's cooking!" They exclaimed.

"That's incredible, Miss Himemiya! An explosive curry that switches the eaters' personalities. A new invention!" Miki exclaimed.

"Oh my. I don't know what to say." Utena said while Saya and Anthy stared at her like she was crazy.

A tapping noise come from the window, everyone turned to see Saionji with an angry face and the diary in his hand.

"Big Brother!"

"Anthy, what's the meaning of this? When did you start writing such shameless things? I see. It's Utena Tenjou's doing, isn't it? It's because you're living with such an uncultured clod. Very well, Anthy. This time, I'll pretend I never read this. Now write it over. Use a new page to write your declaration of love to me."

"First, though, tell me how you like this curry. It's a new invention." Utena said after she placed a plate of curry in front of Saionji, who came in and sat at the table.

"Sure, I can be friendly once in a while." Saionji took a bite and Chu-Chu took a bite as well. Everyone gasped when they realized what just happened.

"Th-That curry is!" Anthy shouted.

"A new invention." Utena said before the same explosion happened in the dining room.

* * *

"And when you three wok up after the shock of the explosion, you were back to normal?" Wakaba asked.

"Exactly." Utena replied.

"Wow, it's hard to believe."

"What a pain the whole thing was! I never want to eat curry again!"

"I agree." Anthy said.

"And besides that..." Saya said.

"Yes?"

Saya looked down to the floor. "What do we do about him?"

They looked down to see Chu-Chu, dressed like Saionji, doing kendo. They groaned and looked away, but Anthy had a 'It's-so-cute' look on her face.

While elsewhere, Saionji was on a tree like a monkey and eating a banana while saying 'Chu chu'.


	10. Chapter 10

"I heard there's a duel going on in the Kendo hall!"

"Are Touga and Saionji at it again?"

A couple of girls ran down the hall, passing by Utena and Saya who were leaning against a wall reading a small book.

"A duel?" Utena wondered, which made Saya sighed.

"Not again." She mumbled before closing her book and followed the girls.

"Saya, wait for me!" Utena followed her.

* * *

They arrived in front of the fan girls, getting a front row view of the duel. "Oh, Touga!" and "Good luck, Saionji!" was the only thing Utena and Saya could hear. Both Saionji and Touga wore the kendo uniform (without the headgear); Saionji held the kendo practice stick up in the air while Touga held his kendo practice stick in front of them. Finally, the girls got quiet before Saionji made a move; Touga made a move also, resulting that he got to hit Saionji before he could even hit Touga.

"Hmm, not too bad. Guess he's really isn't just a playboy." Utena said.

"Looks like Touga wins this one." Saya said.

The boys pulled away before the girls cheered again.

"Touga, you're so cool!"

"Saionji, you're wonderful!"

"Touga's the best!"

"That's my prince!"

'I'm going to get a serious headache from the girls' screaming.' Saya thought as her eyebrow twitch.

"Prince?" Saya looked at Utena and noticed that she was looking at her rose crested ring.

"Come, come…Don't look so angry with me…Old friend." Touga said.

Saionji glared at him. "Who's your 'old friend'?!"

"How cold of you. Aren't you my friend like your cute little sister is?" Saya's face turned slightly red as she turned to Touga.

"Shut up! You're the one person I absolutely won't lose to!"

* * *

Saya was on her way to the school pool until she saw Saionji and Utena outside of the Rose Garden where Anthy was at.

"Why must you always come between me and Anthy, damn you?!" He shouted at Chu-Chu.

"That's your own fault!" He turned around and sees Utena.

"Your stubbornness is your worst trait, Saionji."

"So, it's you, Utena Tenjou. Don't be so sure of yourself. I swear I'll beat you in our next duel. And then I'll take Anthy back. You…! Shut up!" Saionji kicked Chu-Chu and the frog that was on Chu-Chu away from him.

"I wonder if you even can beat me." Utena placed her right hand on her hip. "You couldn't even beat Touga Kiryuu before."

"You saw that? We've faced each other hundreds of times over the last ten years to see whose turn it would be to practice with Saya. Today was a fluke."

"Oh…? You three have known each other that long?"

Saionji was quite for a brief moment before he said, "I won't lose to him!" He turned his attention to Anthy who was watering the roses. "I will possess the Rose Bride."

"Do you really love Anthy?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why did you try to win her in a duel?!"

"Because if I don't win the duels, I'll never beat him or protect my sister!"

"'Him' …? You mean Touga, right? You're just competing against Touga?! Anthy's just some pawn for you?!"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you. Together with Anthy, I will take possession of eternity."

"Eternity?" Utena got confused.

"Yes." Saionji placed a hand on the glass, staring at Anthy with his eyes filled with love. "She told me that she, too, desires something eternal."

* * *

_It was raining outside, soaking the three kids, two boys and the girl, one of the boys and girl were riding on a bicycle while the other boy was holding on to the girl. _

"_See, it's coming down! That's why I said you guys should've quit at the tenth match!" The girl said. _

"_I couldn't help it. Your brother was the only one I know who'll let me practice on them." The boy on the other bicycle said. _

"_Well, I guess, but…" _

_Suddenly, they heard a church bell, causing the boy and girl to stop their bicycle and stare at the church. _

"_What's wrong, Saya, Touga?" The other boy asked. _

"_A funeral…" Touga mumbled. _

"_Someone must've died." The other boy, Saionij, said. _

"_You, there!" A voice shouted. __They turned their heads to the left to see two men in suits. _

"_Have you seen a girl about your age around here?" One of the men asked. _

"_What's wrong?" Saya asked. _

"_A girl lost her parents in an accident today. She disappeared after we let her out of our sight." _

"_We haven't seen her." Saya replied. _

"_I see. Thank you." Both of the men turned around and walked away. _

"_You don't suppose she was kidnapped, do you?" One of the men wondered. _

"_Don't be ridiculous. Let's search around here a little more." _

_Saionji turned to his sister and Touga. "One of them just said she might have been kidnapped. Touga?" _

_Both of the siblings noticed that Touga was staring at the church, like he was in a trance._

_Touga got off his bicycle and walked towards the church with Saionji and Saya following him. He opened the door and walked in. _

"_Hey!" Saionji called out in a whisper. _

"_You really think we should just walk in here?" Saya whispered. _

"_Hey, wait up!" _

_The three kids ran up to where they see three coffins. _

"_I thought I saw three coffins." Touga said as he walked towards a coffin that was in the far left. "I saw them through the door before." __Touga placed his hands on the top part of the coffin and began to push it open. _

"_What are you doing?! Touga! Hey, cut it out! Stop it!" Saya cried out of fear, but Touga didn't listen to her. _

"_Stop it! STOP IT!" Saya screamed. _

_After a lightening flashed, they heard a voice. "Don't open it…" _

_Saionji and Saya walked up to the coffin see a little girl with long pink hair inside the coffin filled with pink roses. _"_Please, don't open it." She said. _

"_This is where she was hiding?" Saionji wondered. _

_Touga kneeled down towards her and said, "Everyone's looking for you." _

"_Will you tell anyone that I'm here?" _

_Touga gently picked up a piece of the girl's hair. "No, I won't tell anyone." _

"_But…" Saionji tried to say something. _

"_I'm an ally to all girls. I'm chivalrous, after all." _

_Saya kneeled down to the girl and asked, "But why are you hiding here?" _

"_Because I belong here." _

"_What do you mean?" Saionji asked. _

"_Because they're in the coffins next to me. My father and mother died today. But there was an extra coffin here. It must be meant for me. Living on…It's just making me sick." The girl said._

"_It is?" Touga asked as Saya and Saionji were staring her with such sadness in their eyes. _

"_Yes…It's making me sick…Why does everyone go on living if they all have to die someday? Why didn't I realize it before today? That there's no such thing as something eternal." _

"_Something eternal…?" Saionji said as Touga released the lock of pink hair from his hand. _

"_So, I've had enough. I'll never come out of this coffin." _

"_But, somebody will find you in there!" Saya said. _

"_Then I'll find another coffin to hide in. I don't want to be with anyone anymore. I'll never come out into the sunlight again."_

* * *

_After a while, Touga began to make his way to the door. _

"_Wait! We can't just let that girl do this crazy thing!" Saionji shouted. _

"_Then show her something eternal." Saya looked back at the girl one last time before following Touga and her brother._

* * *

_Saionji, Saya, and Touga watched from a hill a group of people were standing in front of two graves and saw the same little girl they've met yesterday. _

_**The next day, the girl left the coffin. And I could sense something different in her eyes.**_

"_Did you…Did you do something for that girl yesterday?" Saionji asked Touga. _

"_No, nothing." Touga replied._

_**But then I thought that he had. He must have! He must have shown that girl something eternal. Touga Kiryuu…He's always been ahead of me. Always living in a world I can't imagine.**_

* * *

"You've also seen that castle floating in the sky. Eternity dwells within it. She and I will go there together. I won't lose to Touga!" Saionji said when suddenly the glass that his hand was on cracked.

Saya looked away from Saionji for a brief moment before continuing on to her destination.

* * *

"By the way, Utena told Juri and me that she met a prince when she was a kid." Saya said to Touga, Miki, and Juri, who were sitting on the bench, while Saya was in the pool with her arms on the outer part of the pool and talked to them.

"A prince?" Miki asked.

"Yeah. She said she came to this school because she wants to be with the prince from her childhood." Juri explained.

"That girl's a romantic. A prince…I see." Touga said with a trance face.

Saya stared at Touga before sighing to herself and got out of the pool.

"Miss Saya…?" Miki called.

"I think that's enough swimming for one day." Saya mumbled as she walked into the locker room with her towel on her head.

* * *

"A ring that will lead me to me." Saya recite Utena's words as she stood under the shower heads in the locker room, letting the water hit her naked body and trailed down to the wet floor.

"To the princess, it was her unmistakable first love. And the ring the prince gave her must have been an engagement ring."

Saya turned off the water and wrapped her towel around her body before getting out of the shower room. "We'll meet again…"

Suddenly, she felt a pair of cold hands on her face which made her squeal from the coldness. Getting a good grip on the towel, she moved away from the person that was behind her and turned around. "That's cold! What's the big idea?!"

She was surprised to see Touga standing right in front of her, with her in a towel and inside the girls' locker room…alone.

"From behind, you seemed so lonely." He said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Saya shouted as she turned around so that way he wouldn't see her red face. "You know, don't you? About that castle." She asked.

"Castle?" Touga was trying to understand what Saya was saying as he got closer to Saya without her noticing.

"The castle we always see floating above the dueling arena. What do you think it is, really?" She gasped when she felt Touga's arms wrapping around her towel-covered body from behind.

"That castle is where Utena will meet her prince someday. Maybe you'll meet your prince up there too."

"D-Don't be an idiot!" Saya exclaimed before she felt a pair of soft lips on her neck.

"Would your prince be somewhat like me?"

"Stop that!" She got out of Touga's arms and breathed heavily. "Quit fooling around! Get out of here!" She shouted before walking to her locker, away from Touga.

'He's gotta be kidding!' She thought while trying to calm down her heart.

* * *

A ringing noise came from a cell phone. It kept ringing until Saya answered it.

"Hello?" She asked the person in her cell phone.

"Your brother, Kyouichi Saionji, won't be coming home tonight."

Saya's eyes widen. "What?"

"Check out the dueling arena."

"Who is this?! Hey!" However, the person hung up. Saya stared at her phone before hanging up as well and rang out of her room.

* * *

While running to the dueling arena, she saw Utena going to the same direction as she was. Utena explained to Saya that she got an anonymous caller telling her that Anthy was kidnapped and that she should go check out the dueling arena. When they arrived at the entrance to the arena, they walked up to the door until Utena tripped over something.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Utena, are you alright?" Saya kneeled down to her before she turned her head to the object that made her fall. "Oh, what is this?!"

Saya gasped when she saw her brother unconscious with his upper body in the water. "B-Big Brother?!" Utena and Saya got Saionji out of the water and on his back. "Big Brother! Wake up!"

Saya shook Saionji until he opened his eyes and saw her. "Saya…?"

She smiled with tears coming out of her eyes. "Thank goodness, you're alright!" She hugged him by surprise. "I thought I'd lost you…"

He hugged her back and said, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I hate to ruin this brother and sister moment but…where's Anthy?!" Utena shouted.

Saionji finally noticed Utena after Saya pulled herself away from him. "Anthy?"

"What were you doing?! You can't take her without beating me in a duel, right?!"

"What are you doing here?" Saionji wondered.

Utena grabbed Saionji by the collar. "I was told to come here because Anthy had been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?! Kidnapped…Kidnapped…" His eyes widen when he remembered something. "Anthy! Where's Anthy?!"

"That's what she was asking you, Big Brother!" Saya said after she pulled him out of Utena's grip.

"Look!" The girls turned around and noticed that the door was opened.

"Did one of you opened it?!" Saionji asked.

"No, it wasn't one of us." Utena said.

"It can't be!" Saionji got up and ran inside.

"Hey! Wait up!" Saya shouted as she and Utena followed him.

* * *

Once they finally reached up to the arena, they were surprised at what they saw in front of them. "What the…?"

In front of them was a huge red rose made out of stone and in the middle of the rose was a coffin.

"That's…" Saionji mumble with his eyes widen like Saya's.

"It can't be…" She mumbled.

The coffin opened to reveal an unconscious Anthy in her Rose Bride outfit and the coffin was filled with white roses inside.

"Anthy…" Utena mumbled.

"Anthy!" Saionji ran towards the rose with his sword in his hand; he stopped when a pillar came out of the ground and lifted the rose and Anthy in the air. "What?!"

Suddenly more pillars began to come out of the ground.

"What's happening?!" Saya wondered.

"Anthy!" Utena called out before a pillar came out from underneath Utena and lifted her up, terrifying her to death.

"Utena!" Both Saionji and Saya called out. Utena opened her eyes when the pillar stopped. She looked around to see that she was close to the floating castle.

"What's going on here?! Doesn't matter! I have to save Anthy!" Before she could do anything, the castle began to shake; pieces of the castle began to fall.

"The castle…The castle is coming down." Saya said before she heard her brother laughing.

"I'm here! End of the World! Keep your promise to me! Give me eternity!" He shouted.

The castle began to fall into big pieces and the pillars began to disintegrate, but that didn't stop Utena from jumping from pillar to pillar to reach to Anthy. Saya and Saionji were moving out of the way from being crashed by the pieces of the castle.

"Anthy!"

A flash of light appeared and when it was gone, everything in the arena was back to normal.

"What…? What's going on? What was that, just now?!" Saionji was shocked as well as Saya before she ran towards Utena and Anthy.

"Anthy! Anthy!" Utena called out, trying to wake up Anthy.

"Anthy! Hey! Speak to me, Anthy!" Saya called out.

"Not like this…I was the one who was supposed to save her this time." Saionji mumbled before getting up with his sword in his hands. "The castle where eternity dwells…The power to bring revolution to the world… It all is to be mine!"

He unsheathed his sword. "The one Anthy is to go to the castle with is me!" He began to walk towards the girls.

"Anthy! Anthy!" Anthy slowly opened her eyes and stared at Saya and Utena who were relieved.

"Anthy…"

"Anthy, you're alright." Saya said.

"Miss Utena…Saya…" Anthy said.

"Thank goodness. But what happened?" Utena asked.

"I don't know, either…Miss Utena!"

Saya looked up to see Saionji was about to attack Utena from behind. Saya got in front of her with her arms out to the sides.

"Big Brother, don't!"

The bells rang as Saya's eyes widen in shock and fear; Touga came out of nowhere and took the hit for Saya. Touga fell into Saya's arms while she was being careful with the injury on his back.

"Touga! But why?!"

"Because your prince…is a guy like me, isn't he?"

Saionji's sword fell out of his hands as he stared in shock at what he had just done. "Why…? Why do you always?!"

Touga turned his head towards Saionji and said "Because I'm chivalrous…"

* * *

A ringing noise came from a cell phone before someone answered it.

"Yes, it's me…Yes I sent the letter Saionji received tonight…Yes, in your name…No it was a shallow wound…Well, I suppose I have a flair for the dramatic…Yes, Saionji's being expelled…I doubt it…A person who truly believes in friendship is a fool…" The person said while brushing a finger at a picture of Saya, Saionji, and Touga at their first day of student council. The person's finger was brushing slightly on Saya's smiling face and her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

A group of students were gathering around the bulletin board and it should that Saionji was being expelled.

"Hey! Did you hear about Saionji?!"

"I did! What the heck did he do?! Getting thrown out of school…?!"

"He was a fool."

About a few steps away from the bulletin board, Miki and Juri were leaning against a pillar.

"Without any permission from End of the World, he tried to have a personal duel for possession of the Rose Bride. Is there no limit to his shamelessness?" Juri wondered.

"I thought he's try this eventually, but it's just like him to have actually done it." Miki said.

"In the end, he turned out to be the clown of the student council."

* * *

At the entrance of the school, Saionji, in his regular clothes, stood to the side with Saya and Touga who has to wear a cast for his arm and bandages around his torso.

Saya looked down to the ground, letting her bangs cover her sad eyes while Touga was saying, "I'll work hard to get your expulsion reversed."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you; especially you, Saya." Saionji said.

He pulled a small book and gave it to Touga. Touga took it. "The exchange diary you kept with Himemiya? I understand. I'll take care of it for you."

Saionji turned to Saya and noticed a tear ran down her cheek. Saionji put his bag down before walking towards Saya and pulled her into his arms. He felt her tears staining his shirt, but he didn't care about it at all.

"Don't worry, I'll come back. Once I do, you'll be the first to know." She nodded before they both pulled apart.

He grabbed his bag and walked away. "I'm sorry. I'm putting you out right up to the end, Touga."

"Don't worry about it. We're best friends, aren't we?" Touga asked.

Once Saionji was gone, Saya wiped the tears out of her eyes and said, "Touga, go on and start the meeting without me. Someone wants to see me in the rose garden and said that it was urgent."

"I understand." He said with a kind smile.

Once she was gone, Touga walked to the incinerator and threw the exchange diary in the fire, watching it burn.

* * *

"If it cannot break its' egg shell, a chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell!"

"For the revolution of the world!" Juri, Miki, and Touga said.

Juri and Miki were sitting at a table while Touga stood in front of the table and placed an enveloped letter on the table.

"A new letter from End of the World has arrived. The date of the duel is near." Touga explained as Juri reached out for the letter.

"If we follow the sequence, it's your turn next, Touga." She stated.

"Touga's wound still isn't healed. I'll go in his place." Miki announced.

"You're no match for Utena. I'll go in your place! This time I'll beat Utena Tenjou!" Juri stated.

"I'll go. Please stay out of this, Miss Jury."

"What?!" Juri glared at Miki.

"Don't be hasty, you two. There is another Duelist."

Miki did his stop watch thing before saying, "That's impossible!"

"End of the World has chosen another person besides us and Utena? You're saying there's someone else who deserves to be a Duelist?"

* * *

A slap was heard inside of the rose garden; inside was an angry Nanami and Saya who was on the ground and her left cheek was red.

"It's your fault my brother got hurt! Your fault!" Nanami shouted as Saya sat up a bit. Nanami glared at her. "Why don't you say something?! Why did my brother have to get hurt on your account?!"

"I'm sorry. If I'd been more careful, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry." Saya said.

"You're not getting off that easy. Saying you're sorry won't heal my brother's wounds!"

"Nanami. Nanami!"

Nanami turned around to see Touga standing right behind her. "Big Brother…"

Touga walked towards the fallen Saya. "My wounds aren't worth this much trouble. Besides, it's a knight's duty to help a lady in distress." He grabbed Saya's hand and helped her up.

"Touga…" Saya mumbled, didn't even noticed that Nanami was clutching her fist.

"As long you're alright, I'm satisfied."

"I won't forgive her." They turned towards Nanami. "I absolutely will not forgive her!" Nanami shouted before leaving the rose garden.

"Don't worry about it. Even Nanami will change her mind eventually. She'll eventually realize that it wasn't your fault."

* * *

Saya was lying on her bed, looking through the photos of her, her brother, and Touga during their childhood and school.

"Maybe I shouldn't be in the student council if I couldn't protect my friends." Saya sighed as she placed her head on her forearms, covering her face.

Her door opened and someone entered the room. The person closed the door behind them before sitting on the bed next to Saya.

"What's wrong? You're down in the dumps." She heard Juri's voice.

"And I want to stay there. Because my best friend got hurt saving me."

"I wonder if he's alright."

Saya looked up a bit. "That's what I'm worried about, too. Maybe I should go visit him after water polo practice. I still haven't thanked him for saving me."

"You must be hungry."

"Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood for anything right now."

"Really, not even for this?"

Saya looked up to see Juri holding up a box of a chocolate vanilla cake. Saya stood quite for a brief moment before she said, "Curse you for knowing my weakness." Juri chuckled before they both sat at her small table.

Saya and Juri each took a piece of the cake and had a cup of tea to the side.

"Say, Saya. There are a lot of roses in bloom, now. Why don't you pay him a visit?"

"Juri…"

"There's nothing wrong with bringing flowers to a sick person."

Saya smiled and said, "Thanks."

* * *

Saya got into her classroom and noticed that Touga wasn't there.

"Touga's not here today?" She wondered.

"Yeah, we got word that he'd be out today." One of the students replied.

"Hmm…"

"But why don't you go see him at the party?"

"Party?"

"The one being held at the president's home tonight. He may be blowing off schoolwork, but he'll definitely be there."

'So, it's that time of year again huh?' She thought to herself before walking to her desk.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Touga! Here, this is from both of us."

Saya arrived at Touga's house to see a lot of people there; there were Touga's friends, his fan girls, the student council, Utena, and Anthy.

"Hey Saya. You came to see Touga?" Utena asked.

Saya smiled and said, "Of course, I wouldn't miss Touga's birthday for the world."

"That's very nice of you." Anthy said while holding a box.

"By the way, Anthy, thanks for letting me pick some roses from your garden."

"I hope he likes them."

"Well then, I better go see him." Saya said as she pulled a small bouquet of red roses and walked towards Touga who was sitting on a chair and not wearing any bandages.

"It's really about time you told us. Who's this other Duelist?" Juri asked Touga.

"Please, this is my birthday party. You don't have to bring up End of the World when we're having fun."

"The duel is scheduled for tomorrow night."

"Relax. The stage is set."

Touga looked up and noticed Saya stood in front of him. He stood up and said, "Saya. I'm so glad you could come." He walked towards her and noticed the roses. "What's that?"

Saya blushed a bit before she said, "Don't get me wrong. I'm just here to see how you are. I still haven't thanked you for what you did."

Touga started to laugh a bit before sitting back down.

"What's so funny?!"

"Sorry, forgive me. I was just thinking that you look so cute looking like that."

"Don't insult me."

"Oh no! I'm very satisfied that you actually came."

"What do you mean by that?"

Before he could say anything, Nanami walked up to Saya and slapped the roses off her hands; catching everyone's attention.

"How low will you sink?! Do you really think giving him these will make him forgive you?!" She shouted.

"Nanami, that's enough!" Touga shouted.

"Brother, you're responsible, too! And she's the reason you got hurt!"

"No, I…!"

Anthy stood in front of Saya and said, "Please don't be angry with Saya. This was all Saionji's…"

"Shut up!" Nanami slapped Anthy across the face; luckily Anthy got a hold of the box she was carrying. "You're the cause for all of it!"

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" Utena shouted as she kneeled by Anthy.

Nanami turned her attention at Saya and shouted, "I absolutely won't let you have him! I absolutely won't let someone like you have my brother!"

Everyone in the party gasped.

"Is that true?!"

"Saya and the president?"

"Touga and Saya?!"

"No! There's nothing between Touga and me!"

* * *

Touga and Saya were sitting at a table outside while Nanami was somewhere else outside.

"It's my fault for being so close to her. It may just be me saying it…but Nanami really does have a big brother complex."

"When you think your brother is the world's greatest man, every other guy just becomes a waste of time."

"Did Miki say that?" Touga asked as he took a seat really close to Saya.

"Maybe."

"He likes to talk. I remember another birthday party I had. Nanami said she had nothing to give, so she found a kitten for me."

"A kitten?"

"The kitten disappeared suddenly one day, but it was the present I loved the most. But you know what?"

"What?"

He looked up at Saya. "Seeing you come to my birthday party every year is the best present any guy could ever ask for."

Saya's cheek turn red as Touga placed a hand gently on her left cheek. They both leaned in, as their lips were getting closer.

Just when their lips were about to touch, they heard a voice. "Excuse me."

They pulled away and looked up to see Anthy and Utena. "We forgot to give this to you before."

Touga took the box and opened it to see a cute little cat with a bow around its neck. He picked up the cat and it began to play with his hair, which made him laugh with joy and Saya smile.

"Come on, cat, cut it out!"

"You don't like cats?" Anthy asked.

"Far from it! Thank you. It's a wonderful present." Nanami appeared out of nowhere and stared wide eye at the cat.

* * *

_A little Nanami was outside and stood in front of the house tree._

"_Big Brother! Help me pick some apples!" _

_While Touga was sitting at a table, playing with a cute black and white kitten. "Sure…In a minute." _

"_But I can't reach them. PLEASE, Big Brother?" _

"_Be quiet. I'm playing with the cat now." _

_The little kitten nibs Touga's finger, but Nanami took it the wrong way and smacked it on the head. _"_Bad cat!" _

_Touga picked up the kitten and glared at Nanami. "Stop that! He was just playing!" _

"_But…!" _

"_Go away!" _

_**It was your fault. Because you came between Big Brother and me. Big Brother is mine and mine alone!**_

* * *

Nanami stood in front of Utena and threw a yellow rose at her. Utena stared at her while Miki and Juri saw what happened.

"Stop it, Nanami! DO you understand what you're doing?!" Miki said.

"You won't run from a fight, will you, Miss Tenjou? Since I can't fight Saya, I'll fight you instead." Nanami said.

"If you cause trouble…you'll end up getting expelled like Saionji." Juri explained.

"I don't care." Nanami said with a glare.

"The school has rules that must be followed." Touga said before giving Saya the cat, telling her to hold it for him. "Nanami, give me your left hand."

Nanami gave him her left hand, which he slid a rose crest ring in her ring finger. Everyone who was outside was shocked, except for Touga.

"Big Brother…"

"Did you forget, Nanami? The only ones allowed to duel in this school…are those who wear the rose seal. Now show us your power as one…who has been chosen by End of the World." Touga said.

"You mean Nanami is also a Duelist?!" Miki was surprised as much as Juri was.

"The arena, tomorrow night. Be ready to accept this duel." Touga said to Utena.

* * *

Utena arrived at the arena to see Touga, Anthy, Saya, and Nanami wearing a black and yellow dueling outfit. Nanami and Utena stood in front of her while Touga and Saya stood to the side.

"You're determined to do this?" Utena asked Nanami.

"You and Saya are both eyesores, always hanging around my brother! I challenge you, Utena Tenjou!"

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps withing me. Heed your master and come forth!" Anthy chanted and leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Utena's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" She shouted, pulling the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

The bells rang, signaling the duel may now begin; Nanami made the first move with her Scimitar.

'She's fast!' Saya said in her head.

"Don't underestimate me! My brother has always been the most important thing in my life!" Nanami said while trying to attack Utena but she keeps blocking them. "I know everything there is to know about my brother! Of course I know about sword fighting as well! You could say that my martial art is my brother's martial art! My ring was given to me by my prince! My prince will lead me to victory!"

"No, he won't!" Utena pushed Nanami's sword away and cut Nanami's yellow rose off, causing the bells to ring.

"The battle's over." Utena said.

"The battle's just begun." Nanami pulled out a dagger out of her sleeve and did a fast attack on Utena, luckily Utena dodged it.

"Nanami, don't! The rules say you lose…when the rose is knocked from your breast!" Anthy cried out.

Touga and Saya didn't do anything, but watch.

Nanami grabbed her other sword and said, "I don't care!"

Nanami kept on trying to kill Utena with her swords while Utena was blocking her attacks.

"Stop it, Nanami! This fight's meaningless!" Utena shouted as she backed up to one of the stone walls.

Right when Nanami was about to stab her, Touga shouted, "That's enough!"

Nanami's dagger stabbed the stone, breaking the top part of her sword and the braid in her hair was cut.

* * *

_Little Nanami was out in the rain at a river with a taped box in front of her. Nanami pushed the box into the water and watch it go with the current with a mean look on her face. _

_**It's your fault. You came between Big Brother and me.**_

_A crow flew by just as Nanami was about to go home. She watched the crow before she turned her head to the box with a worried look on her face. Her eyes widen when she saw the box opening and the cat fell out of the box and into the water._

* * *

Nanami's bangs fell on her face as she looked up, glaring at Utena.

"Nanami…" Utena mumbled.

Nanami pointed her chipped dagger at Utena and said, "I'll win, Big Brother! I still haven't lost!"

Touga chuckled and said, "You silly girl." He pulled his sister to his arms. "I'll protect you, Nanami, you don't have to fight anymore."

Nanami dropped her arm before crying into Touga's arms. "Big Brother! Forgive me. Big Brother, forgive me!"

Touga rubbed her head, comforting her. "It's alright. It's alright now."

Saya smiled at Touga. "Once in a while, you really do act like a big brother." She said.

"I can't ignore a damsel in distress. It's the nature of being a prince." He said before walking away with his sister.

Saya noticed that Utena had a shocked look on her face, but didn't know why. Instead, she just went back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Juri and Saya were outside during their lunch break. They were sitting under the tree that was right by the pond.

"It feels nice to eat lunch outside once in a while." Saya said while enjoying the nice breeze that was gently blowing their hair.

"Then it's a good thing that I suggested it." Juri said with a laugh. "Here."

Saya looked up to see Juri holding out a bento lunch to her.

"I thought I'd be nice enough to make a little something for you too, Saya."

Saya sat up and stared at Juri. "Oh, Juri, you didn't have to go through the trouble. Besides, I…" Saya held up a small bag which contains two small jelly buns.

Juri moved her head side to side. "I don't think so. Even through I'm one grade younger than you, a growing girl like you should eat a lunch that is tasty and filled with all the important stuff you need in your body."

Saya sighed before saying, "Well, if you put it like that. I guess you and I could each have a jelly bun as a small dessert."

"Sure, we'll do that. Here you go."

Saya took the bento lunch and opened it to reveal steaming vegetables, small sausages that are shaped like octopus, rice, and a boiled egg. "Wow, Juri! This looks great! Thanks, Juri."

"No problem, now eat it before it gets cold." Juri said as she opens her bento lunch.

* * *

From another tree, Touga was watching Saya and Juri eating their lunch and enjoying their company through his opera glasses.

"What are you looking at?" Touga looked away to see Miki.

"Oh, it's you. I'm looking at a beautiful princess." Touga looked back at the girls after Miki looked at his direction.

"Miss Juri and Miss Saya. They look like they've having a lot of fun. Is the beautiful one Miss Saya?"

"Apparently I'm not the only one who can see it." Touga said while looking at Saya's smiling face. He put his opera glasses away as he walked away from Miki.

* * *

Saya was laughing at one of Juri's joke until she looked ahead of her to see Touga walking in her direction. It wasn't long until he was surrounded by his fan girls but his eyes were staring at Saya.

"Saya, what are you looking at?" Juri asked before looking at her direction to see Touga.

"It's nothing." Saya began to remember all the fun times she's been having with Touga such as: dancing at the ball, the student council meetings, Touga coming to her water polo competitions, and even the moments where they almost kissed at the rose garden and his birthday party.

'Maybe…the reason why I'm born is because…I am supposed to be with him.'

* * *

"If it cannot break its' egg shell, a chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell!"

"For the revolution of the world!"

Saya, Juri, Miki, and Touga were in a student council meeting.

"As you all know already…Nanami was defeated in her duel against Utena Tenjou. It's a shameful thing to say, but the difference…in their skill was clear to see." Touga explained as everyone was standing in a circle.

"As you knew from the start. Nanami fought only so that she could lose. All as plotted by student council president Touga Kiryuu, right?" Juri said.

"That all turned out most unfortunately. I was only trying to treat my dear sister well."

"Like a pet cat?" Miki asked before doing his stop watch thing. "Six seconds, twenty…"

"Let's not forget that the fault for Nanami losing the duel lies within Nanami herself." Saya said.

"And even if someone does lay a plot, it's the victim's fault for falling into it." Touga added.

"How cold…" Juri mumbled.

"If one has deep feelings for a person. It's a matter of time before those feelings betray them. Betray them as strongly as those feelings are strong." Saya said.

* * *

Saya was in the rose garden after the meeting was over. 'I wonder how Big Brother is doing…' Saya thought as she stared at the green roses.

"They're all excellent!" Saya turned around to see Touga looking at the roses while getting closer to her. "And I hear this variety is difficult to grow."

"Yes, Anthy did a good job." Saya said.

"By the way, I saw you having lunch outside today with Juri."

"Oh, you saw us. Juri was kind enough to make lunch for me…I had so much fun with her!" Saya said with a smile which made Touga smile back at her.

"That's good to hear."

"Her lunch tasted so good…Maybe I should try to make a lunch like that for her."

"Have you ever tried making a lunch for a guy you like?" His question made Saya blush before looking down at the ground.

"You've never done that before? Well, whoever the guy is, he'd be lucky to eat one of your cooking. Maybe if you two got married, he'll have the privilege to eat your cooking every day. It would also be his job to protect you from harm's way. Your home would be like the birdcage and you would be the lovely little bird."

Touga gently placed his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. "If I were the guy who won your heart, I would be sure that you were safe and sound. I would never let anyone hurt you…Ever."

"Get away from her!" Both Saya and Touga looked up to see Utena and Anthy; Utena was glaring at Touga.

"Hi. So, you've come at last." Touga said.

"You only see Saya as one of your toys, do you?!" Utena shouted.

"As a toy? I never saw her as my toy."

"Don't lie to her. Stop going on about who won her heart! She's just an ordinary girl like me and Anthy!"

"Oh? Are you really just an ordinary girl?" Touga asked Anthy.

Utena turned to Anthy. "You hate it, don't you?! Being the Rose Bride?!"

"I…"

"Tell him how you really feel!"

"How I really feel…"

"Right! You hate being treated like the Rose Bride, don't you? Just say it to him straight!"

"Yes. I hate being treated like the Rose Bride."

Touga began to laugh while Saya moved her head side to side.

"What's so funny?!" Utena shouted.

Touga stopped laughing and said, "Oh, nothing. It's just that she's your bride."

"What do you want with Saya?"

"I was just talking to her. I came here to see you." That made Saya surprised.

"For what?"

"I have something important to tell you, as your prince." Hearing that word made Saya's heart feel like it was shattered.

"My prince? I thought so…I thought you were my prince."

"You were crying when we met, weren't you? Crying streams of shining tears."

"Was it you? Were you the one who saved me then?"

"Do you want proof?"

"Proof?"

Touga walked up towards Utena and gently grasped her hand. "Tell me, did it feel like this?" Touga moved slowly to kiss Utena on her eye, making Saya look away.

However, he pulled away and let go of her hand. "Forgive me. That was indiscreet. For two Duelist to act that way in front of the Rose Bride. Well, as for that important thing I had to tell you…Utena Tenjou, I challenge you to a duel." That caught Utena by surprise.

* * *

Saya sat near the window on her bed, thinking about what happened in the rose garden.

'I guess…he really doesn't care about me like I do for him. He only cares about winning the Rose Bride and Utena Tenjou. Big Brother, if you were still here, would you have helped me...' Tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot!" She shouted before crying on her knees. She was crying her eyes out for good five minutes, she looked at the time.

"It's just about time for Touga's Duel…I wonder if I should go…"

After thinking about it for a while, she got up from her bed and said, "I've got to support him."

* * *

Saya got to the viewing area and looked through her opera glasses.

"You're here." Touga said.

"We have to fight, no matter what?" Utena asked, which Touga nodded 'yes'. Anthy placed a red rose on Touga's chest and a white/pink rose on Utena's chest.

Touga unsheathed his sword, a katana, and said, "Now, then…I'm afraid I must take your precious bird from you. Shall we begin, Miss Tenjou?"

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps withing me. Heed your master and come forth!" Anthy chanted and leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Utena's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" She shouted, pulling the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

"And so it begins." Saya said.

Utena made the first move, but Touga deflect it.

"Don't hold back! Those who fight with compassion lose their lives! Now remember that and come at me again!" They both took it seriously as they each deflect each other's attacks.

"Utena Tenjou! Your swordsmanship is typically amateurish. But the real question will come when the Power of Dios manifests." He said before he managed to knock Utena's sword out of her hands.

He made an attack towards her, but she moved her head in time. 'Go on, Utena Tenjou!' He thought.

'I can't lose!' Utena thought as she got her sword back into her hands.

'Show me the Power of Dios!'

Utena and Touga moved at each other…but Touga stopped and just there.

Utena was caught off guard and mumbled, "My prince…" She slowed down, giving Touga the opportunity to cut off Utena's rose and her petals scattering everywhere.

* * *

The bells rang as Saya pulled her opera glass away, staring at the ending battle with wide eyes.

"I…I don't believe it. She's given up, just like that!" She exclaimed as she watched Utena's sword disappear.

* * *

"Well, how lucky for you." Touga said as he sheathed his sword. "Now you no longer have to be caught up in these unfathomable duels. Shall we go, Anthy?"

"Wait…" Utena mumbled. "Don't take Anthy away, please. She wants to be an ordinary girl again. I have to do that for her…I don't want the power to bring revolution to the world! Anthy needs me!"

"You don't understand anything." Touga said.

"It's true! She said she wants to make more friends! If I leave her, then she'll be all alone again!"

A brief moment of silence filled the air.

"Anthy…"

"Yes?" Anthy answered to Touga.

"You're happy being the Rose Bride, aren't you?"

"I…I'm happy being the Rose Bride." Utena's eyes showed that she was shocked and confused.

"You don't need friends. You like being alone, don't you?"

"Yes, I like being alone."

"Miss Utena, don't you see? Anthy Himemiya is the bride of whomever wins the duel. While she was engaged to you, she was only following your commands."

"It's not true…"

"The Rose Bride answers her master's wishes. The wish to make her a normal girl was merely your own wish."

"It's not true!"

"Now that you've lost the duel, you have no connection to her. Just forget everything. About her and about the duels."

"It's not true! It's not true, Anthy! Tell him the truth! That you hate being the Rose Bride! That you want to make friends! Didn't you say that to me?!"

"Anthy, say your farewells."

Anthy placed herself on Touga before she said, "Cheer up, Miss Tenjou."

Utena fell on her knees and began to cry as Touga and Anthy left the arena.

* * *

Saya stared at the crying Utena and said, "I'm sorry, Utena. I'm sorry that you had to learn that the hard way."

Even when Saya left the arena, she could still hear the cry of the defeated Duelist, Utena Tenjou.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a day or so since Utena lost the duel and Anthy to Touga. During that time, Saya noticed that Utena hasn't been showing up to school since that day. It was as if…Utena has giving up on everything she's been working on. After kendo practice by herself, Saya decided to go visit Utena upon Wakaba's request.

She arrived at Utena's dorm and knocked on her door. She noticed that on the side of the door, there was duct tape that covered Anthy's name. Saya had a worried look on her face as she continued to knock on her door.

"Utena?"

"You can come in." Utena's voice said through the door.

Saya opened the door to see Utena sitting on her bed in her pjs looking depressed.

Saya walked up to Utena and asked, "Is there a reason why you decided to skip class today? Then again, it's a normal thing for a girl to goof-off. Are you alright?"

"…Not really…" Was the reply she got from Utena.

Saya sighed to herself. "Are you really going to continue to be this depress?" Utena just buried her face on her knees.

Saya looked at Utena's cut up uniform. "Do you want me to fix this uniform for you?"

"No. That's alright. I have another uniform."

* * *

"Hey, look! Isn't that Miss Utena?"

Saya looked up from the fan boys' attention to see what really surprised her. Utena…was wearing a girl uniform.

"It looks really good on her."

"I think I like her best this way."

All of Utena's fan girls were squealing except for Wakaba who had a sour look on her face. The girls walked past Saya and her fan boys.

"The public really seems to like your new look." Wakaba said.

"Yeah…"

"And it looks like you like that uniform, too."

"Yeah…It's normal. From tomorrow on, I'll just wear this." That caught Saya off guard when she heard what Utena just said.

"Good morning." A voice stopped Utena from walking. Saya turned to see Anthy with Chu-Chu on her shoulder eating something.

"Good morning!" Wakaba said.

Utena turned around and forced herself to smile. "Good morning, Anthy."

"Good morning, Miss Utena." Anthy said before she walked pasted Utena and Utena turned to watch Anthy walk away.

"Uh, what's…?" Wakaba was confused at what just happened.

Saya told Wakaba that Utena and Anthy had a fight; she didn't tell her about the duels because anybody outside of the student council cannot know about them.

'Poor Utena…' Saya thought to herself.

"It was a fight, wasn't it? Don't let it get to you! Come on, don't be so gloomy! It isn't like you." But Utena didn't listen to Wakaba as she kept on walking with her head down. "Hey! Utena, wait up!"

Saya sighed to herself before she excused herself from her fan boys and walked up ahead.

* * *

"If it cannot break its egg's shell, a chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell!"

"For the revolution of the world!"

Everyone sat at the table with Anthy standing behind Touga.

"As you can see, the Rose Bride and I are engaged. Any questions?" Touga asked.

"None." Miki said with a look that could probably kill.

"How did you win?" Juri asked.

"That I won by pure skill…isn't what you think, is it?" Touga asked.

"You seem to prefer plots." Saya said.

"I played the part of the noble prince and rescued the lonely princess. That's all."

"A prince, huh?" Juri mumbled.

"The stories always end with the prince and princess together, right?" Touga asked.

"Keep in mind that we haven't reached the last scene yet." Saya said.

"Exactly." Miki said.

"Excuse me. If we're in the way, we can wait outside." Anthy said, referring to her and Chu-Chu.

"There's no need for you to wait outside. I want you here." Touga said.

"Yes, sir."

"You're my bride, after all. I want you at my side always."

Saya clutched her fist at the words he said until her knuckles turned white. "Excuse me." Saya said with her bangs covering her eyes and walked out of the student council.

Without her knowing, Touga was watching her leave with a sad look on his face.

* * *

Saya was sitting at a table with her left hand supporting her head as she stared off into space. Until a voice broke her train of thought. "Okay, if you don't want to say anything then you don't have to say anything."

Saya turned her head and sees Utena, still being depressed, and Wakaba talking at a table across from Saya's table.

"But even you must see that something wrong with you!" Wakaba shouted, but Utena didn't say a word to her. "Just ignoring me isn't normal! It's not like you!"

Still nothing from Utena until Wakaba snapped, "You're really starting to make me mad! If you don't tell me, I'll never speak to you again!"

"Pardon me." A voice said.

Saya looked up to see Touga and Anthy.

"Well, I'd heard the rumors, but it's still a shock to see."

When Utena saw Anthy, she was shocked and went back to having a sad depressing face.

Touga sat down by Utena and said, "That uniform really suits you. Say, would you like to eat out this Sunday? Without the Bride, of course." Touga placed a hand on Utena's shoulder, which angered Wakaba and surprised Saya that Utena wasn't pushing Touga's hand away.

"Hold it!" Wakaba shouted.

"Alright?" Touga asked.

"Come on, Utena! Tell him to buzz off!" Wakaba shouted.

"What's wrong? Why won't you answer me?" Touga asked as he placed a hand on Utena's left hand and held it gently in his hand.

"Don't touch her…" Wakaba mumbled. Touga didn't listen, causing Wakaba to slam the table. "Don't touch my Utena!" Still…nothing happened. "If you don't like it, then tell him!"

Wakaba go so mad, she picked up a cup of water and splashed it towards Touga, but he moved away and what happened next made Saya gasped. The water landed on Anthy, getting her uniform wet.

"I…I'm sorry…But it's your fault! You were just standing there in a daze. Utena's this way because you had a fight with her, right?!"

Saya noticed that Utena's eyes flinched when she heard what Wakaba said.

"That's right! It's your fault…" Out of nowhere, Utena slapped Wakaba across the face.

After a moment of silence, Wakaba slapped Utena back on the face. "Well, maybe you still can react to some things!"

Touga went behind Utena and said, "You have such lively friends. Next time, the two of us should talk alone." He walked away with Anthy following him.

"Anthy!" Utena stopped her. Anthy turned around to see Utena holding out a handkerchief. "Here."

Anthy took it with a smile. "Thank you very much, Miss Utena." With that said, Anthy followed Touga.

Saya's eyes widen at the scene. "Wow…" Was all she had to say.

"I want you to stop criticizing me." Utena said to Wakaba.

"Forget it! I won't stop!"

"You…! You don't understand anything…"

"I dounderstand! And I won't…I won't stop!" Wakaba ran off with tears coming out of her eyes.

Saya finally stood up and walked towards Utena. "Utena, we need to talk." Saya said before she took Utena's hand and took her some place where they can talk in private.

* * *

Saya stood in front of Utena who was leaning against the fence on the rooftop.

"Saya. I'm…" Utena stopped what she was about to say when Saya held her hand up.

"Stop right there. Just listen to what I have to say, okay?" Utena nodded 'yes'. "I take it that you're never going to let it go, are you? Even though you said that you wanted to be a normal girl with a normal life and a normal guy. No, the truth is…you were already a normal girl in your own way. But…this isn't normal for you. Like why are you wearing that uniform?"

"But this is normal, isn't it?" Utena wondered.

"No, it isn't. Not being normal is normal for you. This sort of thing isn't your sense of normal. I could tell that you were happy being the way you were, especially with Anthy by your side. To be honest, I like you better when you wore your own uniform; it made you a stand out in the crowd. Stop trying to be someone you're not. If you want something really bad, then go get it."

Utena's eyes widen as flashbacks of her and Anthy appeared in her head.

Saya smiled at her reaction; she turned her head and shouted, "Wakaba!"

Utena looked up and saw Wakaba walking towards them and stood by Saya's side with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Utena, don't have something to say to her?"

Utena smiled and said, "Forgive me, Wakaba. It hurt, didn't it? When I slapped you in the dining hall. Sorry about that."

Utena walked towards Saya and Wakaba. "I understand now. You're totally right, Saya. This uniform isn't normal for me." Utena stood in front of Wakaba and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to take back who I was. Where is he?" Utena asked Saya.

"If I know him, he's probably in the rose garden right now."

Utena ran off leaving Saya and a blushing Wakaba.

"If you need something else, go see Juri!" Saya shouted with Utena waving back, telling her that she heard what she said.

* * *

Saya decided to watch the battle between Touga and Utena in the dueling arena, standing by Anthy's side. Utena and Touga got their roses as Utena glared at Touga.

"Why do you wish to duel with me again?" Touga asked.

"To take back something important to me."

"I see. You want to take back yourself. But I don't feel like losing to you." Touga said before Anthy began her chanting.

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth!" She leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Touga's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" Touga shouted and pulled the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

The bells rang through the dueling arena; Utena got in a fighting stance with a sword that Juri gave her.

"I know you realize this isn't an ordinary sword. But do you know it can be used like this?" Touga wondered as he pointed the Sword of Dios down at Anthy. "Bride of the Rose! Abandon your body and protect the sword!"

Saya gasped at what Touga just ordered. "Touga, are you out of your mind?!" Saya shouted.

"Yes, sir." Anthy said before she walked towards the sword and gently picked up the tip of the sword.

"Anthy…" Utena mumbled as she tried to figure out what was going to happen.

Anthy brought the tip of the sword to her lips; Utena looked away until a bright light caught her attention. She turned to see Anthy pulled away and the Sword of Dios's blade turned red.

"Well? Isn't it beautiful?" Touga asked as Anthy went back to Saya's side, who was still mad at what Touga did. "This is the power of the Rose Bride of Dios!" With one sweep of the sword, Touga destroyed a piece of the stoned wall behind Utena. "Can you defeat this power?!"

"I will! I will defeat it!"

"Can you?! Then try!"

Touga ran towards Utena for an attack, but Utena blocked it. Just when Utena was about to attack Touga, her sword broke thanks to Touga.

Saya started to worry about Utena's situation right now. 'Now how is she supposed to defeat him?' She asked herself.

Touga went in and tried to lay a hit on Utena, but she kept on dodging. While dodging, Utena's uniform started to rip because of Touga's sword.

"Do you understand? This sword's power?!" Touga exclaimed as he continued to attack. "This is the power hidden within the Rose Bride! You fancied yourself her prince without even knowing about it?!" Utena blocked Touga's attack with what's left of her sword.

"You don't understand." Touga said.

"That doesn't matter!" Utena shouted as she tried to push Touga away from her. "Maybe I don't know anything about Anthy! But what I'm doing now is taking back what I used to be!"

Touga just stared at her with no interest in his eyes. "Pathetic." Touga's sword slowly starts to cut through Utena's sword.

Suddenly, the Sword of Dios's blade turned back to being an ordinary blade which surprised Saya and Touga. "Wha-What's…?!"

Saya looked at Anthy and saw tears coming out of the corner of her eyes. Utena pushed Touga out of the away and went running for an attack with Touga doing the same. A bright flash of light appeared when their swords clashed with one another. The bells rang through the dueling arena with red petals scattering everywhere.

Saya looked at the surprised Touga who was on his knees. "Touga…" Saya mumbled to herself.

"I've taken back what I was." Utena said before she turned her attention back to Anthy and smiled at her.

Saya smiled at Utena and said, "Well done, Utena Tenjou. Better make sure that you don't lose sight on what you really want next time."

She walked away from the dueling arena, leaving the girls and Touga behind.

* * *

Saya walked back to her room and sat on her bed. She sighed to herself when memories of the duel just now flashed through her mind.

"I'm sorry, Touga, that it had to end like this. However, you left me no more options."


	14. Chapter 14

As Saya walked out the school building, she admired just for that moment being alone, just to admire the view of the nice Ohtori Campus; it was big and saphenous, just the way she liked it…

"Hey! Saya!"

Her moment was ruined as soon as she heard a very familiar voice. She turned to see Utena and Anthy walking towards her.

"Hey, Utena, Anthy." Saya greeted.

"Come with us, Anthy wants me to meet someone and I would like for you to be there with me!" Utena said, pulling Saya with her.

* * *

The girls walked through a lot of doors and buildings to find an elevator. They went inside to stop at a very big room.

"Excuse us!" Utena and Saya shouted when the door slide open.

"Opps. Wrong room." Utena said before she pushed a button to close the doors.

"No, this is it." Anthy said after she pushed a button to open the doors. The girls entered the room to see a huge star gazer machine in the middle.

"So, this is the chairman's house? Must be hell to keep this place clean." Saya said.

"Pretty huge. Is this your 'big brother'?" Utena asked Anthy in awe.

"Oh, no. That's a planetarium projector."

Saya looked over in the corner of the room and saw two people kissing.

"Saya?" Anthy asked.

"G-Girls, we shouldn't be here!" Saya whispered while pushing the girls towards the elevator. "Those two are having a private party! Let's go home before we interrupt things!" But they couldn't leave…because…well…

* * *

"How do you do? I'm Akio Ohtori." A man sat at a couch across from Anthy, Utena, and Saya. Akio had long light purple, almost white hair pulled back in a low ponytail, a pair of green eyes like Anthy's, and same dark skin tone as Anthy's. He wore a red buttoned-up shirt, a purple tie, and a pair of black dress pants.

"Excuse me, I'm Utena Tenjou. Sorry about this…" Utena replied and blushed slightly.

"I'm Saya Saionji. Nice to meet you." Saya replied as well, just not blushing like Utena is.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. It's an honor to finally meet the captain of the Ohtori's Swim Team that brought many victories to the school."

Saya smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

"I'm glad my sister finally introduced her friends to me for the first time." Akio said.

"I never realized Anthy's brother was the school's chairman…" Utena said before Akio interrupted her.

"Oh, not at all! I'm just the acting chairman. The real chairman is Kanae's father." He turned to his right to introduced the girls to an older girl. She had curly greenish-blonde hair, a pair of green eyes, and wore an orange dress with a white scarf around her neck.

"Father is very fond of Akio and we plan to be married as soon as I graduate from high school." Kanae said.

Saya smiled at the couple before she said, "Well, congratulations, then."

Akio laughed a bit. "I keep telling her it's too soon to be talking about that, but…"

"I didn't know they'd fixed the chairman's house up like this." Saya said when she turned her head towards the planetarium projector.

"The truth is that I have a certain fondness for star-gazing." Akio explained.

"You like stars, huh?" Utena asked.

"It's almost an obsession. Some people say he got himself adopted into my family just to get at these facilities! He slept here again last night, too." Kanae said as she looked at Akio.

"I love the stars. When I peer through the telescope at those familiar lights, they seem to reveal their true faces, unknown to all but me."

"Just occasionally think about me, too, alright?"

"If I find a comet, I'll name it after you."

Kanae laughed a bit. "The boy's hopeless."

While they were talking, Saya noticed that Anthy has been quiet for a while; she couldn't understand why.

"I haven't been here long, but I do know one thing. The students here are all free, all have a love of learning and most of all, they never fight." Saya turned her attention to Akio at the last words he said. "Correct?"

"It'd be nice if it stayed that way." Saya said.

"Nothing bad ever happens at Ohtori Academy." Kanae said.

* * *

Saya, Utena, and Anthy stood in front of the elevator with Akio and Kanae seeing them off.

"Well, Miss Kanae, I'll see you later." Anthy said.

"Please, won't you start calling me 'Sister,' now? It won't be long until I really am your sister, okay?" Kanae asked with a smile.

"Sure." Anthy replied before she walked out with Utena and Saya.

* * *

The girls walked by an old building but stopped when Anthy said, "Miss Utena, Saya, thank you so much."

"Huh? For what?" Utena wondered.

"For not telling my brother about my secret."

"Oh, that…" Saya said.

"I don't want to be the cause of any concern to him. By being the Rose Bride and involved in the duels…"

"We understand. We shouldn't tell your brother about our secrets." Utena said.

"Kanae seems like a nice girl, and we'd hate to get her mixed up in this. Let's go home." Saya said.

Before they took a step, the door to the old building opened up to reveal Miki. "Oh? Miss Tenjou! Miss Himemiya! Miss Saya!" Miki closed the door behind him.

"Miki!"

"Hello there."

Miki walked up towards the girls. "Don't you take the day off?" Miki asked.

"We went to visit Anthy's big brother." Saya replied.

"Oh, I see. You were with the chairman."

"What are you up to, Miki?" Utena asked.

Miki turned his head to the old building and said, "Well, there's something I wanted to check on in the reference room."

The girls looked up at the building. "Wow. You like to study even on your days off, huh? I didn't even know this place existed!" Utena said.

Saya turned to Utena and asked, "You don't know about Nemuro Memorial Hall?!"

"This building has a history!" Miki added.

"A history?" Utena wondered.

"A long time ago, one hundred boys were buried alive in here!" Saya explained.

* * *

"You know, Mamiya…I believe you deserve to be the Rose Bride." A man with short white/pink hair said, leaning by the opened elevator.

"Surely you mean Rose Groom. I'm a boy." A boy with a very light purple hair and tanned skin replied.

"Bride suits you much more. I will make you the true Rose Bride. Then we will gain the Power of Dios and make his eternal secrets ours."

"If you say so, Souji."

"Don't worry. Even End of the World recognizes our potential. But, for this to work…we must defeat Utena Tenjou, take Anthy Himemiya, and then kill her."

"Yes." Mamiya said while looking at a black rose in his hand. "For that, we need strong Duelists."

* * *

Outside of Nemuro Memorial Hall, a girl entered the building and rang the front desk bell.

"Excuse me. I have an interview scheduled for today." But no one answered.

She saw a row of chairs with pictures of hand pointing to the door she was supposed to go in. She followed the row and entered the room. Inside the room was a stool and a mirror that was facing her. The girl sat down on the stool before the lights flicked on.

"High school section, senior, class A. Kanae Ohtori." Kanae said.

"Alright, please begin." A voice said in the room.

"Next spring, as soon as I graduate, I plan on getting married. It will be to the man my father, the chairman, has selected for me." Kanae said while looking at a picture of her and Akio. "He…he's very kind, childlike in some ways…and yet really so much more mature than I am and he watches over me very warmly. I want to do anything for him. I feel that way from the bottom of my heart. Except…Except…"

"Deeper…Go deeper…" The voice in the room urged.

"Except…Except, he has a younger sister." Kanae moved her thumb from the picture to reveal Anthy standing right next to Akio. "And no matter what I do, I just can't seem to like her! Something happened once. I offered her one of my favorite scarves to wear. She simply said 'Thank you' and then wiped her glasses with it! I was so shocked and told her it wasn't for wiping glasses with! Then, without a word…she just turned to me and smiled! And when I saw her eyes, I shivered. Because they were cold, alien! Father…I think he fell ill because that awful girl's been visiting us regularly. And now…"

Her whole body started to shake. "I just don't have the confidence to keep a smile on my face anymore! I've tried so hard to like her!" She pressed her thumb on Anthy's face in the picture and put pressure on it. "But it's no use! No matter what I try…No matter what I do…It's no use!"

Suddenly, the whole room turned black.

"I understand. Your only choice is to revolutionize the world. The path you must take has been prepared for you." A man said behind Kanae.

Kanae walked out of the room to see Souji standing by one of the crypts on the walls. "What is this place?" Kanae wondered in fear.

"Hallowed ground. A holy place where one hundred Duelists now sleep." Souji turned his attention to Kanae. "This room leads to the End of the World." He turned back to the crypt. "School ID number d-13!"

The crypt pushed opened to reveal a dead body, which scared Kanae. "Please look."

Souji pulled out something from the crypt before showing Kanae the rose crest around his finger. "This is a Rose Crest ring. You see?" He showed her the same rose crest ring, but it was black. "This one has turned black. When a crest bearer dies, the color changes in this way. Although I find the black one to be even lovelier."

When Souji turned to Kanae, she backed away but she stopped when she heard a different voice behind her. "You can't escape. You have been chosen…by my black rose." Mamiya said behind her with the black rose in front of Kanae. "This is your new heart. Your new life!"

Mamiya held Kanae still as he pointed the stem of the black rose to her heart. "I give the rose that blooms at the End of the World…TO YOU!" He stabbed Kanae's heart with the black rose, Kanae screamed in pain.

"For you, the Black Rose Crest…"

* * *

Saya walked out of the kendo room after practice her sword skills. While she was practicing, she felt that she was all alone now that her brother, Saionji, wasn't with her anymore. Since the day he got expelled, she always wondered if he was doing alright. She looked up in the sky and the sky became more beautiful with oranges, pinks, and yellows mixing together.

"Now that I think about it…I haven't seen Touga since his duel with Utena. He must be taking the lost really hard." She said to herself before she heard the duel bells ringing in the air.

"What?! A duel?!" She shouted before ran towards the dueling arena.

* * *

When Saya arrived at the place to watch the duels, she didn't see Nanami, Touga, Juri, or Miki.

"Where are they?" She asked herself.

She walked closer and pulled out her opera-glasses to see the opponent in the arena. She was surprised and confused to see rows of desks with a vase of white lilies; but what surprised her most of all is seeing Kanae in a duelist outfit.

"Kanae?!" Saya said shockingly and saw a black rose on her chest. Saya looked over at Utena who was shocked to see her opponent as well.

"Upon the Black Rose, I swear…I shall win this duel. And then kill the Rose Bride." Kanae said with a very different look on her face, a look that could kill.

"Kanae…Kanae? But why?!" Utena asked.

"Kanae isn't the same as we remember her." Anthy said.

Kanae laughed before she said, "This is the real me. The other me I buried within myself. So long as this black rose exists, I won't play at being that phony 'me'!"

"That black rose is doing it?" Saya wondered.

Kanae pulled out a rapier and pointed it at Utena. "Now, Utena Tenjou! Draw your sword! Do it, or else I'll take the Rose Bride!"

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth!" She leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Utena's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" Utena shouted and pulled the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

Kanae charged at Utena and began the duel. After a while, both of their swords clashed.

"How disappointing. Put some effort into it!" Kanae yelled.

"Kanae, what you said before…about swearing on the black rose to win the duel…" Utena said but was cut off.

"And kill the Rose Bride." Kanae said before pushing Utena away, destroying one of the vases and lilies in the process.

"Okay. I get you. Then I'll show no mercy!" Utena said as the same bright light appeared around her body.

As Kanae charged at her again, Utena dashed towards Kane cutting the black rose off in a single swift of her sword.

As the bells rang, all of the desks formed a square at four corners. Kanae held her head while screaming in pain before she fell on top of one of the red and black body outline on the floor and fell asleep.

"You did it, Utena." Saya said in a sigh of relief.

* * *

"So, that was Utena Tenjou the Duelist, eh?" Souji said as he leaned against the wall, looking at one of the crypts being pushed out of the wall and into an oven. "I see. No wonder End of the World places such hope in her. That makeshift Duelist I created by freezing her heart…could never beat her.

* * *

Utena and Anthy decided to spend the night at Saya's room since Saya had been lonely without Saionji. Saya was on top of her bed looking at her photo album while Utena was at the small table in the middle of the room, playing with Chu-Chu.

"See you, Miss Utena, Saya." Anthy said, breaking the silence in the room. Saya and Utena didn't say anything. "Miss Utena? Saya?" They snapped out of their train of thought and looked up to see Anthy by the door. "I'm going out, so…" Anthy said.

"Oh, today's when you visit your brother, huh? See you later." Utena said.

"Oh, uh, Anthy?" Saya asked just before Anthy left the room. "Is Kanae okay after what happened?"

"Yes, she's just fine now."

"That's a relief."

"But she still doesn't remember anything about it?" Utena asked.

"Right. Nothing that led up to the duel." Anthy said.

"Then, I guess we can't ask her the reason for it, huh?" Saya wondered.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry for hurting someone who's going to be your sister." Utena said feeling a little sad.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself over that. It wasn't you fault, Miss Utena." Anthy said.

"Thanks."

"Sorry for holding you up. Say hi to your brother for us." Saya said with a wave.

"Sure." Anthy said before leaving the room.

Saya noticed that Chu-Chu was still in the room with her and Utena. "Chu-Chu, you're still here?" She wondered as she noticed that Chu-Chu twitched a bit. "Aren't you going with her?" Chu-Chu answered by running towards Saya's bed and hid himself under her pillow. Saya lifted the pillow to only have Chu-Chu pull the pillow back down.

"Say, Saya?"

She turned to Utena. "Yeah?"

"What do you think Kanae really mean when she said she had to kill the Rose Bride?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but there is something really wrong going on in the academy. I'm sure that Anthy is in danger; you could be in danger as well. Utena, no matter what happens, never lose to anyone who has a black rose on their chest."

Utena nodded her head. "Right."

* * *

Akio was sitting on the couch with a couple of buttons on his red shirt undone and his purple tie loose. He was watching Anthy gently place her glasses on a table.

"Anthy, come here." Anthy turned around and walked towards Akio who turned on the planetarium projector, making the whole ceiling light up with stars. "It's been a week. Did you miss me?"

"Yes, Big Brother."


	15. Chapter 15

Saya was walking down the hall with a stack of papers in her hands. While walking, she noticed something happening on her right. She stopped and looked to the right to see Kozue flirting with a random guy, probably in her class.

Kozue looked to the side and noticed Saya and Miki who appeared out of nowhere and stood right by Saya without her noticing.

"What is it? Something wrong?" The guy asked Kozue.

She just closed her eyes and smirked. "Uh-uh, it's nothing." Kozue turned her attention back to the guy and continued their talk.

Saya turned her attention away from Kozue and finally noticed Miki by her side. "Miki…"

"It's alright, Miss Saya. I'm not surprised; this is how Kozue is." Miki said before walking away.

Saya sighed to herself before catching up to Miki and thought, 'Kozue, you truly are a horrible person. Doing things like this to your own brother.' They didn't even noticed Kozue turned her eyes back to Miki and Saya, mostly Miki.

"Miki?" Saya and Miki looked up to see one of the teachers walking up to them. "On your way to your piano lesson?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, sir!" Miki said.

"I have high hopes for you. Do your best. I also have high hopes for your tournament, Saya. Do your best to bring home another trophy for this school." He said.

"Yes, sir." Both Saya and Miki said.

"Um, are you feeling better now, sir?" Miki asked.

"I've caused you trouble, haven't I?" The teacher said before he placed a hand on Miki's shoulder.

"No, sir."

"Actually, there's a problem I'd like to discuss with you, Miki."

"I'd best be going. See you at the meeting, Miki." Saya said before she walked away, leaving Miki and the teacher alone to talk.

Kozue watched at the teacher got closer to Miki and whispered something in his ear, grabbing her attention away from the guy.

"Hm? What's wrong?" The guy asked. His reply was Kozue pushing him away. "Hey!"

She stared at the teacher with her eyes filled with anger and jealousy.

* * *

Touga was sitting in a room, listening to depressing music with a despair look on his face. He's been like that ever since he lost the duel to Utena, right in front of Saya; the girl he fell in love with for years. While he was listening to his music, he was looking at the photos of Saya he got when she, Utena, and Anthy switched bodies.

The door opened to reveal Nanami in her duel outfit with a concern look on her face. "Big Brother? Are you staying home today, too? At…At least have something to eat."

But of course, he ignored her, just like he ignored everything except for Saya.

Nanami closed the door when she knew that her brother wasn't going to answer. "Big Brother." She muttered before pushing her back against the door. 'Don't worry, Big Brother. I'll take care of the student council.'

* * *

"The student council. The council members." Mamiya was standing by an opened glass case with his hand gently brushing against the black rose petal. The black rose was standing straight up in the middle of water. "Swords strong enough to defeat Utena Tenjou may have crystallized inside of their hearts! That is what my black rose tells me." Mamiya added.

"But they have already lost their duels." Mikage pointed out while standing in front of the opened glass case.

"The weak-hearted fools."

"There are few who are able to freely use their own hearts. This is especially true of young people. It would be better to entrust the sword of their hearts to others. That may result in the creation of strong Duelists." Mamiya explained.

"I understand. This is all to make you the Rose Bride. Let's consider this. But drawing the swords from them will require people who have a hold on their hearts."

* * *

Saya walked out of the girls' locker room in her swimsuit. She and her team were practicing for their water polo tournament on one half of the pool while Kozue's class was using the other half of the pool. Saya had to make sure that her team ready by the end of the month.

When she got to her side of the pool, she noticed that Kozue was sitting on the edge of the pool while picking up a fist full of water with a familiar look on her face; the same look Nanami always gives to Saya whenever she sees her with her brother.

"Kozue!" A couple of Kozue's friends came by, but Kozue didn't turn her head towards them. She just looked at the water.

"So, Kozue, I hear you have a new boyfriend!" One of her friends said.

"I didn't really change boyfriends. I just added one." Kozue said, obviously showing off which disgusted Saya.

"OOH! Cool! I'm jealous!"

"You guys can do it, too, you know."

"Well, in that case, introduce me to your brother."

"Okay, but…there's a girl he's been attracted to lately."

Saya noticed Kozue's attitude changed back to the same angry look when one of her friends said that. 'Could it be…Could it be that Kozue has a brother complex like Nanami does?' She asked herself before she turned her attention to her team.

* * *

Saya was on her way back to her room when she noticed that the teacher she and Miki were talking to was running down the stairs really fast, like something scared him; he left his music sheets behind on the stairs with Kozue staring down at him.

"What can I do for you?" Kozue asked Saya.

"Last week, when that teacher fell down the stairs, I've heard rumors. That it wasn't an accident. That he was pushed. Even the victim wasn't sure if he fell or was pushed. But last night, he got a phone call saying that next time the 'accident' would be worse." Saya said with a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm impressed, Saya. You know everything about it." Kozue said with a smirk.

"Not everything. For example, why do you hate him so much?"

"Because that man was always…" Kozue began to explain.

"Always what?"

"I can't forgive anyone how would hurt Miki!" She shouted before she left with anger.

"What did he say to Miki that disgrace him so?" Saya wondered.

"He told Miki…" Saya turned around and saw Juri standing behind her. "He told Miki that his love for music was fading and so was his talent. He also said that he didn't have enough practice time to enter in the contest that he so badly wanted to enter." Juri explained.

Saya turned her head back to the direction Kozue walked away. "I see…"

* * *

Saya was walking around the school to find Miki; they had a student council meeting in just a few minutes. While walking, she heard Miki's song playing through the music room. She walked towards the room and noticed Utena watching from the door. Saya walked by her and noticed that not only Miki was playing the piano, but Anthy was playing along with him.

She smiled at the sight but that smile was gone when she noticed Kozue was watching them play as well. Utena noticed her as well before walking towards her.

"Oh, I see. You must be Kozue!" Kozue turned her head towards Utena for a short second and turned her attention back to Anthy and her brother.

"Miki told me all about you. Wow. You really are twins. If you were a boy, there'd be no difference between you two." Utena said.

"Miki and I are nothing alike." Kozue replied coldly. "That girl with the glasses…What's her name?" Kozue asked, looking at Anthy and Miki.

"It's Anthy Himemiya. What about her?" Utena asked.

"Nothing…" Kozue replied and walked away from Utena.

Saya knocked on the opened door, getting Miki's, Anthy's, and Utena's attention.

"Sorry for interrupting that beautiful music, but Miki, there's a meeting today." Saya said.

"Alright. Bye, Miss Himemiya." Miki said and bowed slightly before getting up and ran towards Saya and left with her.

* * *

"If it cannot break its egg's shell, a chick will die without being born. The chamber of freedom and the cage of freedom. Without revealing the vastness of the sky, both care for the chick. Smash the world's cage!"

"For the revolution of the world!"

Saya, Juri, and Miki were sitting at a table with Nanami standing in front of them.

"Well? Are there any objections?" Nanami asked.

"None at all." Juri said.

"None at all." Miki said.

"None at all." Saya said.

"Starting today, I'll be filling in for my brother. I have the right to do this. Any objections?" Nanami asked before she turned to Juri.

"None at all."

She turned to Miki. "None at all."

Finally, she turned to Saya. "None at all." 'Touga would've wanted the student council to continue on; with or without him. Touga…I hope you're doing okay.' She thought as she looked down in sadness.

"Except…"

"Except what?" Nanami asked Juri.

"We haven't been receiving any letters from End of the World lately." Juri pointed out, which caught Saya's attention.

"That's true…It's not like the End of the World to not be sending us letters." Saya muttered.

* * *

After the meeting, Saya was on her way to the kendo room to polish her brother's sword. He decided that while he was gone, he wanted her to take care of it until he finds some way to get back to school. Suddenly, she noticed that the music room's door was wide opened. Out of curiosity, she peeked her head inside to see Kozue walking towards a sleeping Miki at the piano.

Saya noticed that Kozue's face was really bright, like she was really happy to be alone with Miki. 'Yep, she really does have a brother complex like Nanami.' Saya thought when she saw Kozue gently placed a hand on Miki's head and got closer to him.

However, Kozue stopped what she was going to do when she noticed Anthy was standing by the door with music sheets in her arms. Kozue stood up straight and glared at her.

"You saw?!" Kozue asked. Anthy just smiled at her. "What is it? You want to say something, right?"

"Say something…?" Kozue glared at her harder.

Miki woke up and noticed Anthy by the door. "Oh! Miss Himemiya!"

"Forgive me. I had to stop by the rose garden on my way here."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm just glad that you came at all!"

Saya didn't like the look on Kozue's face. 'If looks could kill, Anthy would be dead by now…' She said in her head before walking away without them noticing.

* * *

Kozue rang the front desk bell and said, "I have an interview scheduled for today."

"I've been told. This way, please."

Someone showed Kozue to the same room with a stool and a mirror in front of her. When Kozue sat down on the stool, the lights flicked on.

"Middle school section, freshman, class B. Kozue Kaoru."

"Alright, please begin." A voice said in the room.

Kozue had Miki's music sheets in her arms, clutching it like it was going to disappear. "Miki is my twin brother. He's always been very good to me ever since we were little. He's put on the appearance of being alright lately. But when I get hurt or disgraced, it hurts Miki terribly inside! I'm all he'll think about! And that's why I intentionally date boys I know he disapproves of. But…" Kozue said grimly and looked down.

"Deeper. Go deeper." The voice in the room urged her.

"But Miki's heart is drifting further and further towards that girl. Further and further from me!" Kozue shouted at the top of her lungs.

Just then, the room went pitch black. "I understand. Your only choice is to revolutionize the world. The path you must take has been prepared for you." Mikage said from behind Kozue.

* * *

Miki was on his way to the music room when he heard music filling the hall. Someone was playing The Sunlit Garden perfectly. He walked in the room and was surprised when he saw Kozue playing the piano. He walked closer to her and the piano and stopped when he was about a couple of steps away from them.

"Kozue." He muttered, making Kozue stop playing the piano.

She stood up and walked towards Miki. She gently placed a hand on the side of his face while her other hand slid down from his chest to his stomach.

"Kozue…?" Miki noticed a strange look on her face. Kozue moved close to him, the point where she was going to kiss him. Miki snapped out of his trance and backed away from her. "What are you doing?!"

Kozue didn't say anything but showed him the black rose crest ring. "That ring you have…!" Miki shouted in shock.

"Isn't it nice? It matches yours. And this is the rose which blooms at the End of the World." Kozue said, revealing the black rose on her chest.

Suddenly, Miki started to a feel a burning pain coming from his chest.

_**That is your new power. Go on. Don't hesitate to take it!**_

Miki screamed as a light began to come out, revealing a handle of a sword…

* * *

Saya was on her way back from the rose garden, minding her own business when she heard the duel bells ringing through the air.

"What the hell is going on…" Saya rushed to the dueling arena as fast as she can and up the balcony. She pulled out her opera-glasses to see rows of desks with milkshakes and the opponent this time was Kozue in a duelist outfit.

"Kozue…" Saya and Utena muttered.

"Upon the Black Rose, I swear…I shall win this duel and then kill the Rose Bride!" Kozue said.

"It's that black rose doing it again, huh?" Utena wondered.

"That may be." Anthy said.

"Now, Utena Tenjou! Draw your sword! Do it, or else I'll take the Rose Bride!" Kozue smirked and got into a fighting stance Utena and Saya were familiar with.

"That stance…" Utena said amazed.

"It's the same one Miki uses!" Saya finished with wide eyes when she recognized Miki's Épée.

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth!" She leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Utena's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" Utena shouted and pulled the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

Kozue charged at Utena with her sword but was blocked easily; their sword collided with each other. Kozue slashed her sword again at Utena but she did a back flip, avoiding the stack. As soon as Utena landed on her feet, Kozue lashed her sword at her, almost hitting off Utena's rose.

"Snap out of it! You're not thinking straight!" Utena shouted.

"Anthy must die!" Kozue yelled and ran towards Utena again. Utena blocked her attack again.

"I want everything to disappear! Miki and I are the only things worthy of existence!" Kozue knocked Utena's sword out of her hand.

"Her skill's amazing!" Saya muttered.

"This is Miki's brilliance! It's over." Kozue ran towards Utena.

"Miss Utena!" Anthy shouted.

Utena dodged Kozue's attack and grabbed her sword before she charged at Kozue and cut the black rose off.

As the bells ring, all of the desks formed a square at four corners. Kozue held her head, screaming in pain before falling on top of one of the red and black body outline on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

Saya put her opera-glasses away and stared down at Kozue.

"For her brother…" She walked away from the dueling arena and headed back home.

* * *

"A failure…" Souji scoffed, looking at the crypt being pushed into the oven.

"But that was only the first. There are other members of the student council."

* * *

Saya sat on her bed, under the covers with her pajamas on. She looked at the photo of her, her brother, and Touga.

"Always there for you. You don't usually think about it and it doesn't serve any real purpose. But from time to time, you look up at it and it makes you feel better." She said as she smiled at the photo.

She placed her index finger on her lip before she moved it to Saionji's face and Touga's face. "Good night, brother, Touga."

She placed the photo frame on top of her nightstand right by her ribbon and lied down on her bed, letting the sleepiness take over.


	16. Chapter 16

**If you want to see Saya's dress and shoes, go to this link to see them; just get rid of the spaces in between** ( w w w . / - - . html ? site ID = 0g&quid = 61058463421S1091658T&gkid = acx&utm _ source = Affilate&utm _ medium = INT&utm _ campaign = 2 )

At the Kiryuu's residence, there were a lot of people that filled the house; girls dressed in their nice evening gowns and boys dressed in their nice tuxedo. While half of the people were mingling and talking, the other half were surrounding Nanami, who was wearing a beautiful dark sea green blouse and a long ankle-length yellow skirt.

"Oh, you look wonderful, Miss Nanami!" Keiko exclaimed.

"What a lovely dress!"Aiko added.

"It's something my uncle bought me." Nanami bragged with her arms crossed on her waist. "It's nothing really."

Suddenly, the girls noticed a beautiful ring on her right middle finger.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Miss Nanami!"

"What a lovely ring!"

They also saw the matching earrings and shoes.

"What wonderful shoes!"

"What lovely earrings!"

"It's fabulous, Miss Nanami! You're always the best dressed!" The girls exclaimed.

"Oh, it's nothing, really!" Nanami said, added her laugh at the end.

'Don't get too excited over this, girls. I'm having this party to unveil the crown jewel of my collection after all." She pulled a small opened case that revealed a silver pendant that had a huge piece of yellow-gold rock in the middle. 'This special pendant with a 20 carat diamond that I received. The minute they see it, the whole room will stand still!' Nanami's train of thought were interrupted when everyone in the room were staring at the entrance.

In walking were Juri and Saya. Juri was wearing a long sleeve white blouse, a pair of purple slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes; completing her outfit was a beautiful gold necklace that caught everyone's eyes.

Saya was wearing a long one-shoulder black gown with black bead embellishments on black transparent mesh insert details, hidden side zipper with top hook-and-bar closure, transparent on the back, and partially lined. Along with the outfit was a pair of black satin sandals with thin crystal-embellished straps with a loop detail along one side; ankle strap with dark silver-toned buckle closure, covered heel, rounded cap, textile upper, and leather in-sole and sole. The dress Saya was wearing showed her curves so well that all of the boys and girls stopped and stared at her.

Juri and Saya walking up to Miki who asked, "Miss Juri, Miss Saya! Where's you get the necklace and the outfit?"

"Oh, these." Saya said. "One of Soliya Rich's designers insisted that we'd have it."

"Wow! You mean Soliya Rich, that luxury designer brand?"

"We just did a little modeling for them. It's a little much, isn't it?" Juri said.

"Wait, does that mean? That necklace and outfit is a one-of-a-kind original?! That's amazing." Miki exclaimed.

Going on behind them, Nanami had a huge mallet and was hitting her pendant with it while her friends were watching. Juri noticed Nanami behind Miki and said, "Nanami."

Nanami stopped what she was doing and said, "Oh, it's you, Juri, Saya. Good evening!"

Saya, Juri, and Miki walked up to Nanami and her friends before Saya asked, "What's up? Why did you suddenly throw a party?"

"The party's in full swing. You can tell us now, right?" Miki asked.

Nanami's eyebrow slightly twitched as she said, "W-Well, you see…"

"Miss Nanami!" Someone called her.

Yuko walked up towards Nanami and held out some sort of jewel box. "This just came for you." She said.

"Oh? What's this?" Nanami wondered.

Saya, Miki, and Juri gasped when they saw a logo that looked like a bull/cow head. "That…That logo!" Miki exclaimed.

"It's from Sebastian Dior!" Juri added.

"And who's Sebastian Dior?" Nanami asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know, Nanami." Saya said, causing Nanami to glare daggers at her from behind. "Sebastian Dior, outfitter to the British royal family and the most luxurious of brands! I've never seen one before." Saya explained.

'Most luxurious brand, you say?' Nanami thought as soon as she stopped glaring at Saya. 'This will let me turn this all around in an instant! Time to bloody little Miss Juri's and Saya's nose!'

Nanami turned around and said, "You don't say!"

Suddenly, all of the lights pointed their direction at Nanami who stood in front of a small table with the Sebastian Dior case.

"Alright, everyone!" Everyone turned their attention towards Nanami, who said, "The reason I invited you all here today is to show you the fantastic new collection I've just received. Come! It's time to unveil to you all!"

Nanami slowly opened her case, but because of the light shining on the item inside, no one could tell what it was. Nanami put on what looks to be a huge necklace and shouted with opened arms, "There! Look at me!"

Once the shine on the necklace was gone, everyone's expression was like this 0_0 when they saw Nanami wearing a silver cowbell with red outlines.

"A cowbell." Miki mumbled.

"A Sebastian Dior…" Juri mumbled.

"Cowbell…" Saya finished the sentence.

However, Nanami didn't even notice that it was a cowbell…for cows. She thought that all of the silence meant they were awed at it. 'They look positively speechless! This brilliance. This refinement. The best things in life suit me so well. Suit me and me alone.' Nanami thought before she started to laugh in the quiet room.

* * *

While everyone was walking their way towards the school, everyone stopped and stared at Nanami who was wearing her cowbell and saying 'Good morning' to everyone.

Utena peeked behind a wall with a disturbing look on her face and said, "It's weird."

Saya stood behind her with Anthy, who was knitting with red yarn, and said, "I agree."

Utena turned towards Saya and asked, "So, what's with her? Did she get hit on the head or something?"

"I have no idea."

"But, I mean, first of all, a cowbell is for…a cow…isn't it?"

"Yes, they are."

"Well, if we know that, we should just go and tell her!"

"You really think she'd be willing to understand at this point?"

"Hmm…good point." Utena and Saya turned their attention back to Nanami before Utena said, "She's just making it worse and worse for herself."

"And it's already pretty bad." Saya added.

Nanami continued to walk to school when one of the teachers stopped her and said, "Nanami! What is that thing you're wearing around your neck?"

Nanami just smiled and replied, "It's a designer cowbell!"

The teacher had one of her eyebrows risen up and wondered, "A cowbell?"

"Isn't the weather lovely today?" Nanami asked as she walked past the teacher, who didn't stop her.

"A cowbell is for…" The teacher turned back to Nanami. "Isn't it?"

Saya sighed to herself and said, "We just have to wait for her to figure it out for herself."

* * *

"Hey, did you see it? Nanami's cowbell?" One of the students asked as Nanami was cooling herself off from playing tennis…with her cowbell on, of course.

"Yeah, yeah! I saw it! See?"

Nanami was now sitting in the middle of an art class as a model sitting down on a chair, holding flowers.

"It's really something, huh?"

"Yeah, and not in a good way either!"

"You gotta hand it to Nanami though. She's the only person I know who's take it this far."

* * *

Nanami was eating her lunch outside by herself before she noticed that people, who were outside also, were staring at her; mostly the cowbell.

Nanami turned her attention back to her lunch and thought, 'I'm the talk of the school. My impeccable fashion sense is the center of attention!'

"Excuse me, Miss Nanami." Nanami looked up to see Mitsuru standing in front of her holding a tray of a tea pot. "Uh, look…" Mitsuru looked at the cowbell before he asked, "Isn't that heavy for your neck?"

Nanami dropped her eating utensils in shock before she closed her eyes in anger.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, and…that cowbell is just weir…"

"Mitsuru?" Nanami interrupted.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you suggesting that my Sebastian Dior cowbell, worthy of the British royal family, is 'weird' in some way?" Nanami looked up and said, "Mitsuru, you're just too young to appreciate an adult's fashion sense."

Mitsuru blinked once. "An adult's…fashion sense?"

"Fashion sense or not, it's still weird!" Nanami and Mitsuru looked to the side to see Saya standing in front of them with her arms crossed under chest. "It is weird to wear a cowbell! It doesn't matter what brand it is! First of all, a cowbell is something that…" Before Saya could finish her sentence, the three Nanami fanboys appeared out of nowhere and covered her mouth, stopping her from telling Nanami the truth.

Nanami laughed as Saya punched them in the gut, making them let go of her. "Oh, me, is the 'has been' girl upset?" Saya turned back to Nanami. "Maybe you don't know fashion after all!"

"What was that?!" Saya shouted. "Who are you callin' a 'has been'?!"

Mitsuru stood from the side lines as the scene was going on.

"I've been meaning to say this for a while now. That ribbon you always wear is very weird! You ever heard of a matching set of ribbon!"

"Don't compare my ribbon to that stupid cowbell of yours!"

"Well, be sweet and don't compare that ridiculous ribbon you have with my property."

"What was that?! I dare you to say that again!"

"I'll say it as many times as I please!"

"Oh, brother…" Mitsuru mumbled to himself.

"And besides you have fat legs too!"

"For you information, my legs are toned up from swimming!"

* * *

_Nanami woke up and slowly sat up to find herself sitting on top of a huge pile of hay inside of a barn. However, her shadow shows a cow in her place. _"_Huh? Where am I?" _

_The door in front of her reveals Touga, looking very well instead of depressed. _

"_Big Brother!" Nanami exclaimed in surprised and happiness. _

"_Are you awake?" He asked her. _

"_You're feeling better, Big Brother?! You finally came out of your room!" _

"_Never mind that now, Nanami. Never mind that." Touga picked up a pitchfork and stabbed some hay to give to Nanami. _"_Go on, Nanami! Your breakfast is ready!" _

"_Huh? What do you mean, Big Brother? I can't eat this!" _

_But he didn't listen as he keeps giving her more hay before he stopped and said, "Be a good girl and eat it. It's your last meal, after all." _

_Nanami's eyes widen. "M-M-My last meal?"_

_Nanami was placed inside of a barred cage with Touga standing in front of her. _

"_Farewell, Nanami." He said before the horse pulled the cage and began to make its way through the path. _

"_Big Brother? Big Brother, what's going on?!" Nanami shouted. _

"_Farewell, Nanami!" _

_Nanami was getting farther and farther away from him. "Big Brother! BIG BROTHER-R-R!" _

"_Farewell, Nanami." _

"_BIG BROTHER-R-R!"_

_Touga was sitting in front of a griller with a piece of cow meat on top, cooking and ready to eat. Touga had his utensils in each hand before he said, "Time to eat!"_

* * *

Nanami sat up from her bed and looked around, with her cowbell making noise in the process, to find nothing has changed with the morning sun light filled her room.

"A dream?"

* * *

"Hey, did you see Nanami's cowbell?"

"Huh?! She's still wearing it?!" The students were whispered as Nanami was paying attention in class, which shocked everyone.

"Well, she really does stand out. Although…"

The girls watched as Nanami was pushing a bar with something very heavy, just like how a cow does when working in a barn. She even went as far as having black spots like a cow on her gym shirt and saying 'moo' while pushing.

"She really has guts to wear that thing."

"It isn't guts so much as stubbornness!"

"Oh yeah! And she's never stood in line behind other people before!" It's true, Nanami was standing at the end of line with so many people in front of her while reading a book.

"Hey, you're right. She seems a lot calmer and, well, contented about things lately."

* * *

Nanami was sitting under a tree, eating some sandwiches.

"Miss Nanami." Mitsuru stood in front of her as she continues to eat. "You're eating again?" He asked. "But you just ate in the cafeteria a little while ago."

"Leave me alone! It's my choice if I want to eat mo-o-o-re."

The school bell began to ring through the campus, telling everyone that they should finish eating and get to their class.

"Uh, class will be starting soon." Mitsuru stated when Nanami didn't move and just continue eating.

"Oh, I know that! Just shut up and leave me alo-o-o-ne."

"Nanami, cut it out!"

Nanami finished eating and lied on the grass before yawning. "All that eating has made me sleepy. Mitsuru, answer for me when they take attendance, okay?" Nanami asked as she turned to the side and tried to sleep.

"B-But, I'm in the elementary school section, so…"

"Just leave me alo-o-o-ne."

"People who just eat and sleep turn into cows, you know!"

"I said leave me alo-o-one."

* * *

"Here, look at this!" Nanami was showing Keiko and Aiko her new hair clip as they were getting dressed her P.E.

"Uh, Miss Nanami, that hair clip?" Keiko said.

"Well? Does it suit me?" Nanami asked.

"Uh…Yeah, very much." Aiko said.

"Oh, my! I just kne-e-ew it would! Isn't it pretty?" Nanami was wearing a hair clip…but it was shaped like cow's horns.

* * *

The girls were outside running around the track in their fast pace…and behind them was Nanami running very slow.

"C'mon, Kiryuu! Pick up the pace!" Her teacher shouted.

"Alright, already!" She shouted back.

"What is with her?! It's like she's running in slow-motion!" He wondered.

* * *

It was getting worse when in her classroom, while the teacher was trying to teach, Nanami was talking very loud in her sleep.

"I can't take any mo-o-ore. Leave me alo-o-one. What's the big deal? I don't care anymo-o-ore." All of her talking made to the teacher so mad that she broke her chalk in half.

* * *

Saya was sleeping on top of her bed with her student council clothes still on until loud knocking filled the room. Saya started to slowly wake up before she got up from her bed and walked towards the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." She opened the door and was surprised to see Mitsuru, Utena, and Anthy standing in front of the door, out of breathe. "Mitsuru…Anthy…Utena…" Saya mumbled.

"This is major! Nanami is! Nanami is!" Mitsuru shouted.

"Huh?"

* * *

Saya, Utena, Anthy, and Mitsuru ran somewhere as he explained, "She called and said she was hungry and told me to bring something for her to eat. But she didn't touch what I brought her and went to the park and then!"

"And then what? You lost sight of her here?" Utena wondered.

"Exactly!"

They arrived around the same area where the fountain was at. They stopped running looked around for Nanami.

"Well, I don't see anyone around." Saya said.

"Oh, I don't get it!" Mitsuru said before they heard a 'mooing' sound.

They turned to the left to see Nanami eating grass. "I can't take this anymo-o-ore! Stupid Mitsuru. I asked for my favorite fo-o-o-od! He doesn't even kno-o-ow what it is?! That's so ru-u-ude!"

Everyone gasped at the sight in front of them.

* * *

Saya, Utena, Anthy, and Mitsuru followed Nanami to find her in a field full of cows. Nanami was on her hands and knees, eating grass like a cow.

'This has gone long enough!' Saya shouted in her head before she walked up and stood a couple of inches away from Nanami. "Nanami! You take that cowbell off right now!" But Nanami just ignored as she continued to eat. "I said take it off!" Saya shouted again.

"Can't you leave me alo-o-one?!" Nanami shouted back.

"Do you even know what that thing around your neck really is?!"

"A Sebastian Dior cowbell!"

"Yes, a cowbell, as in a bell that a cow wears around its neck!"

"What are you talking abo-o-out?!"

"Just look around you."

Nanami looked to the left to see cows wearing the same style of cowbell as hers. Nanami's eyes widen before she looked to the right to find more cowbells on cows. She looked behind to find more cows with cowbells.

"Y-You mean my royal-quality Sebastian Dior bell is?!"

"Not Sebastian Dior…Cow-stian Dior!" Saya said.

Nanami turned back towards Saya. "C-Cowstian?"

"You went around, proud to wear that huge bell around your neck, without even knowing what a cowbell is! You're acting just like a cow!"

"A cow?!"

"Look, what's done is done and can't be helped. Now take that thing off before you literally become a cow!" Saya said.

"W-What are you talking abo-o-out?! I'm not going to turn into a co-o-ow! You're just trying to scare me mo-o-ore!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Miss Utena, look! It's finally finished!" Anthy announced.

Utena turned away from the scene and looked at Anthy holding something red. "What is it?"

"A sweater!"

"Thanks, but this isn't the season for it, is it?" Utena wondered as she held up her red sweater.

Nanami turned her attention to the red sweater before she slowly stood up; grabbing everyone's attention.

"I was so close to becoming the new idol of the scho-o-ol! I can't seem to think clearly anymo-o-ore! Am I having delu-u-usions?! Do I need my appendix remo-o-oved? Perhaps I've been bitten by a poisonous snake's too-o-oth! Bring me a blanket, someone, and soo-o-on!"

"Nanami?" Saya called, not sure what the heck was going on with her.

Nanami moved one last time before she was literally turned into a cow. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"What happened to Nanami?!" Utena wondered.

"N-Nanami!" Mitsuru called out in worry.

Nanami began to run towards the girls with dirt trailing behind her. "She's coming this way!" Anthy exclaimed.

"Oh! I get it!" Saya turned towards Utena and said, "Utena, seeing your red sweater is making her mad!"

"I see."

"Utena, I'll get the cowbell off her! You try to distract her!"

Utena nodded. "Right! Anthy, run for it!"

"Right!" Anthy ran off to the side as Saya walked backwards to stand by Utena's side.

Nanami ran towards them in full speed until Utena used her sweater the same way a matador uses a red cape for a bull. "I've had enough of yoo-o-ou!"

"Ole!"

"Saya!" Mitsuru called out.

Saya looked up to catch the pitchfork Mitsuru threw. "Utena, I've got this! Get back to the others!"

"Right." Utena nodded before running to the side.

Saya and Nanami clashed into one another, cutting the cowbell off in the process. Nanami fell to the ground as Saya stood up straight.

"Saya!" Everyone else ran towards her to see Nanami back to her normal self.

* * *

"How pathetic a sight. The final days of one possessed by band names." Juri said while wearing her brand named earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and rings.

"Miss Juri, somehow I don't believe you mean that." Miki said with unease. "Still, I wonder who sent Nanami that cowbell in the first place." He wondered.

* * *

"I see. That cowbell was for your pet cow, huh?" Saya said as she, Utena, and Mitsuru watch Anthy take care of her cow who was wearing Nanami's cowbell.

"I call her Nanami." Anthy said.

"Nanami? Oh, so that's why the mailman got mixed up!" Utena said.

"I'm waiting for a new nose-ring to arrive for her soon." Anthy added. Everyone's eyes widen when they heard what Anthy said.

"Nose ring?"

'Oh no…here we go again…' Saya thought with a sweatdrop on the side of her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Juri was standing inside of the rose garden while holding her locket which was opened, revealing the same girl that hurt Juri in the past.

"_Believe in miracles…" _Juri closed her locket before she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, holding the locket in her right hand. _"and they will know your feelings."_

Flashes of the girl from Juri's past started to appear in her mind. 'You're so cruel.' Juri thought before opening her eyes. 'The miracle never happened.'

An image of the girl holding an orange rose to Juri appeared in her mind. _"You must hate me for what I've done."_

A petal from an orange rose fell off from the rose and fluttered its way down to Juri, gently brushing itself against her right hand before continuing down to the ground.

"Yes." Juri looked down with a sad look in her eyes. "I do hate you."

What she didn't know was that Anthy was standing by the door that was barely opened and she was staring at Juri's back.

* * *

"Next!" Juri shouted.

Saya was in the fencing room with Utena, Anthy, and Chu-Chu, watching Juri beat every one of her opponents with no hesitation.

Everyone in the fencing room was clapping after Juri beat her opponent. "Wow! The captain's incredible!" One of the members exclaimed.

"Her movement when she goes for a touché is amazing!"

"Next!" Juri shouted again before her next opponent stepped forward and the match started.

Saya couldn't help but noticed something about Juri's moves. 'Look at her moves. Her fencing's reached a new level.' She thought as Juri defeated her opponent. 'Juri's gotten even better.'

"Next!"

While everyone was watching Juri's match, they didn't noticed a girl appeared, walking up to the second floor where Saya, Utena, Anthy, and Chu-Chu were watching the matches from.

Juri ended the match when she used her sword to fling her opponent's sword up in the air and landing right next to Anthy.

Everyone clapped as Juri took off her helmet and glared at Miki, who also took off his helmet. "You're wide open! That's not like you!" She shouted.

"Right. Sorry." Miki said.

"All right? I'm letting it down now." Anthy shouted, catching everyone's attention towards her. Anthy was holding Miki's sword over the rails for one of the fencing members to catch it.

"Alright!" The member held his arms up, ready to catch the sword.

Anthy let go of the sword. "Here!"

The member caught it and said, "Thank you!"

Juri noticed the girl standing a few inches away from Saya and her eyes widen. The girl had short burgundy hair and violet eyes and she was smiling at Juri. But Juri didn't smile back at her; she just turned her back towards her and walked away. The girl was hurt by Juri's actions and looked down with sad eyes.

"Okay, let's do our individual practice routines." Juri ordered to the fencing members.

"Right! Yes, Captain." Everyone started to practice just as Juri ordered.

Saya and the others looked to their right and noticed the sad girl. The girl looked up and turned to the left to see them. Saya bowed her head to the girl along with Utena and the girl bowed her head back.

* * *

"So, used to be friends with Juri, huh?" Utena asked the girl.

The girls and Chu-Chu were sitting inside the girl's dorm room. Saya was sitting on top of the girl's desk, Anthy was sitting in a chair, Chu-Chu was sitting on top of Anthy's head, Utena was sitting on top of the bed, and the girl was sitting on top of her suitcase.

"Yes. My name's Shiori Takatsuki." The girl, Shiori, introduced herself. "I went to Ohtori up until middle school. I had to transfer to another for a while, though. I just transferred back in and started living in the dorms today. I'm sort of a returning prodigal daughter. Glad to meet you."

"Sure, it's a pleasure." Utena said as she bowed.

Saya and Anthy bowed to Shiori before Anthy looked up at Chu-Chu, who was smiling, and said, "He's glad to meet you, too."

Shiori giggled as Utena pushed Chu-Chu's head, making him bow to Shiori. "How do you do?"

"So, have you known Juri for a long time, Shiori?" Saya wondered.

"Yes, I have. We were more than childhood friends. Juri and I really grew up together." Shiori leaned her arms by the window next to her and looked out at the opened window. "Juri was always so wonderful. So strong, so imposing."

Utena laughed and said, "Yeah, I can almost see that."

"She always protected me. Juri was my only friend. She was the only person I could ever depend on with all my heart." Shiori looked down with a sad look on her face. "But now I don't deserve any of that."

Saya noticed the look on Shiori, the look of regret. "Shiori?" Saya called out.

Shiori snapped out of her trance and smiled. "I'm so embarrassed! I never meant to say any of that! I don't have a roommate, so please come visit me again."

Saya smiled and said, "Sure thing. We'll see you around." Saya got up from her seat and walked out the door with Utena, Anthy, and Chu-Chu on Utena's shoulders following her.

As they walked down the stairs, Saya stopped walking and turned her head towards the opened window of Shiori's dorm room. 'I wonder what she did to Juri?' She wondered.

* * *

Mamiya was standing by an opened glass case with his hand gently brushing against the orange rose petal. The orange rose was standing straight up in the middle of water. Suddenly, his finger was pricked by the rose's thorn, causing it to bleed.

He pulled his hand back up as Mikage appeared out of nowhere and stood by Mamiya. "I said to be careful, didn't I? A rose may be most beautiful when it blooms, but that's also when its thorns are most dangerous." Mikage stated.

Mikage gently held Mamiya's injured hand and placed his lips on Mamiya's pricked finger, causing Mamiya to twitch a bit.

Mikage pulled away from Mamiya's finger and looked at him. "You did it on purpose." He stated.

Mamiya smirked before turning his attention to the rose. "We need this rose's thorns, don't we?"

"Correct."

"With rose thorns more beautiful and more dangerous than anyone else, we'll defeat Utena Tenjou."

"But how will we harvest the thorns? You saw what happens if we carelessly try touching it." Mikage said as he gently massage Mamiya's finger.

"That's simple. The rose has natural parasitic enemy."

Mikage turned his attention to the rose. "We use the parasite's poison, then? Will it work on this rose, though?"

"Things are already set to go."

* * *

The student council was having a meeting about what happened to Miki on the day that Kozue received a black rose and a black rose crest ring. Nanami and Saya were standing by Miki who was sitting in a chair while Juri was standing off to the sides, deeply in a trance.

"So, you're saying your sister pulled a sword out of you?" Nanami asked as she was reading the report that Miki filled out.

"Exactly. And when she did it, she was wearing a Black Rose Crest ring." Miki added.

"I see. Now, your report mentions that a third party aside from the student council is after the Rose Bride." Nanami said.

"Yes, that is right."

"I can't believe it." Nanami said.

"It's the truth! And they're obviously a definite threat!"

Nanami turned her attention towards Miki and asked, "Besides that, they caught you, a member of the student council, completely off guard, didn't they?!"

"Well!" Miki looked down. "I wasn't expecting it."

Nanami had Miki's stop watch and did the same thing he always does with it. "Hey, you always do this with the watch. What's it mean, anyway?"

Miki looked up and asked, "Is this hearing over?"

"Oh, oh, by the way…" Nanami walked towards Miki and leaned towards him with a smile. "What did it feel like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think?! I bet it hurt."

Saya's and Miki's eyes widen as their entire face turned completely red. "N-Never mind that, Nanami! The real question is, how do we respond to this?!"Saya exclaimed.

Miki turned towards Juri and asked, "Miss Juri, what do you think?" But no response came from her. Everyone noticed that Juri was still in her own trance. "Miss Juri?" He called.

Juri snapped out of her trance and said, "Y-You're right."

"Juri…" Saya said but she was cut off.

Juri turned around and said, "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse me for today." Juri walked out of the room and entered the elevator.

Saya was starting to worry about Juri. She noticed that ever since Juri saw Shiori in the fencing room, Juri was acting a bit weird. She seemed to be spacing out more than usual and she always had her hand on the top of her chest where her locket lies.

'I hope Juri is okay.' Saya thought to herself.

* * *

While the elevator was making its way down to the floor Juri was going to, she pulled out her locket and stared at the picture of Shiori as memories of Shiori and the guy flashed in her mind.

"_You've always been first in his thoughts, Juri." _Shiori's voice said through Juri's head. "B_ut I have no regrets about taking him from you. You must hate me for what I've done."_

Juri tucked her locket away as the elevator made it to its stop and opened the doors. She stepped out and walked out to the courtyard of the school.

"Juri!" A familiar voice called out.

Juri stopped and turned around to see Shiori walking towards her.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Shiori said as a few kids from the elementary school were running past them.

Juri didn't say anything and walked away from Shiori.

"Wait! Please, Juri! Please!" Shiori pleaded her eyes were at a point of breaking into tears.

* * *

Shiori was able to convince Juri to listen to her. They went up to the balcony at one of the buildings. From there, Shiori explained to Juri what happened between her and the guy that she 'stole' from Juri.

"In the end, we broke up, but…the fact that I stole him away from your remains." Shiori looked up at Juri. "You'll never forgive me for it, will you? Still…I still think how nice it would be to go back to the way it was."

Shiori walked up towards Juri and stood beside her as she looked down at the students below. "I felt that way the minute I got back here. This school is so full of memories. Those were happy times. With you and me and him…"

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Juri asked, making Shiori gasp slightly. "If so, then excuse me." Juri turned around and walked away.

Before Shiori could stop her, a black and white bird with an orange beak flew past her way and slammed itself against the window; causing Juri and Shiori to look at the bird who tried to move its wings.

"I'll just say this." Juri said, causing Shiori to look at her. "I have no feelings for him at all. Not now and not then, either."

"You mean?!" Shiori exclaimed.

"Yes. I never loved him. That's why I don't have any hard feelings for you now." Juri turned back around and was about to leave Shiori in her shocking state.

"But then…Whose picture do you have in that locket? You keep it hidden under your shirt, even now!" Shiori shouted.

But she got no answer, instead Juri just walked away from Shiori who looked down at the now dead bird.

* * *

Juri walked down the stairs from the balcony she was just at but stopped at a step when she noticed Utena standing at the end of the stairs.

"It's you?" Juri said before continuing down the stairs.

"That was Shiori you were talking to up there, wasn't it?" Utena asked.

"And what if it was?" Juri asked as she met Utena at the end of the stairs.

"I don't know what the details are, but how about forgiving her? She's a nice girl, you know? You used to be friends, didn't you? She really seems to trust you."

Juri slightly smiled as she said, "You're just like Shiori." Juri looked down and lost her smile. "So cruelly innocent."

"What do you mean?"

Juri turned towards Utena and glared at her. "Listen! This is none of your business!" She yelled before walking away.

Utena glared at Juri's back. "What's with her?!"

"Please forgive her, Utena." Utena turned around and saw Saya standing behind her. "Juri's been acting strange today. Don't take it too personal."

"Saya!" Utena kicked the last step of the stairs. "Juri is so narrow-minded! I mean, she didn't have to speak to me like that!"

"I completely understand, but just think about where Juri is coming from. Such innocence can hurt other people. You need to be careful about that." Saya explained.

"You kind of sound just like her." Utena stated.

"Everyone has something they rather not let other people touch, something very precious to them; think of my brother for example. He tries to make sure that no boy worthy of me will ever come near me without his approval." Saya said sadly.

"I guess that's life."

* * *

"The parasite's poison has begun to circulate through the noble rose." Mikage stated as he and Mamiya watched the orange rose in the opened glass case slowly turned black.

"And soon the rose will produce its thorns for us." Mamiya added.

* * *

Very early in the morning, Juri was sitting by the pond with her locket out from her shirt. She also had a sad look on her face as she was thinking.

She put her hands behind her neck and unlocked her locket, pulling it away from her neck. She stood up and threw it into the pond.

'Not throwing your picture away was my weakness. But I don't believe in miracles!'

* * *

Shiori was making her way towards her dorm room when suddenly, her door opened on its own. She was confused as to why or how her door did that. She heard giggles from the floor below her, causing her to turn her head and looked down at them. She was asking herself if they were trying to scare her or something.

Shiori turned her attention to her door and walked up a few steps and slowly peeked inside her dorm room to see if there was anything that shouldn't be there.

She walked inside her room, closing the door behind her. She looked around and asked herself, "That's strange. Did someone come in before?"

Suddenly, she heard a crash. She gasped and turned to see that her vase of orange roses tipped over, spilling the water from the vase in the process.

Shiori was thinking to herself that maybe the wind blew it over since she left her window opened. She picked up the vase and gently put it back in its spot before she noticed something in the small puddle of water. Standing in front of her was Juri's deserted locket.

She picked the locket up in hand. "This is…This is Juri's!"

* * *

Shiori was sitting down on the stool with her head down and was clutching something in both of her hands.

"I've hated Juri since we were children. She's talented, beautiful, popular with everyone. I was jealous of Juri. That's right. I did love him, but I also wanted to take something precious away from her! That's all I wanted. And so…And so…" Shiori said.

"Deeper. Go deeper." The voice in the room urged her.

Shiori looked up and stared at the mirror that was in front of her. "It's not that!"

She looked down and said, "Juri was always so kind to me. But she was just making a fool of me! I thought she was being kind to me out of sympathy for not being as great as she was! That's what I thought. It seemed so pathetic! That's why I wanted to change the relationship we had. But what I did with him made me feel even more pathetic than before! I thought I wanted him for me! But now…Now, she and I are equal!"

Shiori laughed a bit and said, "No, I've beaten her! I'm the one who's always been there in her heart!" She opened her hands and revealed Juri's locket. "I've beaten her in the end!"

She opened the locket and stared at the picture of herself with some of the water leaking from the locket, trailing down her arm.

She giggled and held the locket in her hands again. "Oh, what to do. Knowing my friend's secret makes me so happy I can't stand it! I can just see her, along and miserable, looking at my picture. Poor Juri. Poor, pathetic Juri."

Her eyes started to widen before she suddenly jumped out of the stool, dropping the locket in the process.

"It's no use! It's just no use!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she backed away from the locket. "Why do you look at me like that?! Why?! Why does it have to be this way?!"

Just then, the room went pitch black. "I understand. Your only choice is to revolutionize the world. The path you must take has been prepared for you." Mikage said standing in front of Shiori, who was sitting at the corner of the room.

"Where are we?"

* * *

Juri was standing in the middle of a room when she heard soft footsteps. She turned towards the door and saw Shiori walking towards her.

"Shiori? Oh. What do you want now?" Juri asked coldly.

Shiori pulled out the locket and held it up to her face. "Here. I believe this is yours."

Juri gasped. "Where did you get that?!" She asked as she tried to take it away from Shiori, but she pulled away. "Then, you saw…inside."

"If you'd asked, I would have given you a nicer picture." Shiori said.

Juri slightly gasped and looked away from Shiori.

Shiori walked closer to Juri. She gently placed a hand on the side of her face, making her look towards Shiori. "So pretty. I love that look in your eyes when I hurt you."

"Shiori. Don't push me."

"I always thought you were stronger than anyone and yet now you seem so weak." Shiori said as she moved her hand from Juri's face to her chest.

Juri was surprised when she noticed Shiori was wearing a black rose crest ring, the same one Kozue and Kanae wore.

Suddenly, Juri started to a feel a burning pain coming from her chest, causing her to push Shiori away who was smirking down at her.

Juri screamed as a light began to come out, revealing a handle of a sword. The sword moved on its own and Shiori pulled the sword out of Juri's body, causing the now unconscious Juri to fall on the floor.

* * *

Saya was on her way home when she heard the duel bells ringing through the air.

"Not again…" Saya rushed to the dueling arena as fast as she can and up the balcony. She pulled out her opera-glasses to see rows of desks with black and white birds with orange beaks on top of a stand; she also noticed that each bird was facing a different direction.

"I shall win this duel and then kill the Rose Bride!" A voice said. Saya and Utena noticed Shiori, in a duelist outfit, in a familiar stance with a familiar sword. "Upon this Black Rose, I do swear!"

"Oh no, they got Juri too…" Saya muttered when she recognized Juri's Rapier.

"Why are you?!" Utena wondered.

"This is me. The real me! Not the pathetic loser who cowered in the shadow of Juri's brilliance! The real me, lost in that brilliant glare. Yes. The one who controls Juri is me!"

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth!" Anthy leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Utena's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" Utena shouted and pulled the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

Shiori charged at Utena with her sword but was blocked easily; their sword collided with each other. Shiori and Utena blocked each other's attacks with their swords.

Utena and Shiori were running as Utena asked, "Why do this?! I thought you loved Juri!"

"Because now I see!" Shiori yelled.

Utena stopped running. "See what?!"

Shiori went for an attack towards Utena, but Utena barely dodged it. Shiori was putting pressure on her sword. "I see that Juri isn't the person everyone thinks she is!"

Utena got away from Shiori and they both got into a stance. "And that I'm stronger than I thought I was!" Shiori added.

"What do you mean?!" Utena shouted.

Shiori ran towards Utena and clashed her sword with Utena's sword. Utena was able to back away from Shiori.

"Those moves…They're exactly like Juri's!" Saya said.

Shiori giggled and said, "Looks like you've figured it out!" She got into a stance. "But, for you, THIS IS THE END!" She charged towards Utena.

Utena charged towards Shiori and cut the black rose off.

As the bells ring, all of the desks formed a square at four corners and all of the birds flew away. Shiori held her head, screaming in pain before falling on top of one of the red and black body outline on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

Saya sighed in relief and said, "It's over…for now."

Suddenly, she gasped when she remembered something. "Oh god! Juri!" She turned around and ran her way towards the school.

* * *

"Another failure." Mikage scoffed, looking at the crypt being pushed into the oven. "But the parasite's venom is effective. Another opportunity to use it will come."

* * *

Juri woke up and noticed that it was night time. She slowly sat up and looked down to see that her locket was by her side.

"Juri!" A voice called out.

She looked up to see Saya standing in front of her and out of breath. Saya walked up to Juri and fell to her knees before bringing Juri into her arms. "Thank goodness. You're all right." Saya said in relief.

Juri slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around Saya, hugging her back.

* * *

The next day, Juri and Saya were walking side by side outside of the school.

"Juri, are you sure you are well enough to be in school?" Saya asked.

Juri laughed and said, "Yes, Saya. For the hundredth time, I'm fine."

"Well, you can't be too careful."

Before Juri could say anything, they heard a lot of laughing. They stopped walking and look up to see Shiori, being her normal self, and three girls walking together carrying their instruments and music books.

"Oh, Shiori, come on!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Why'd you break up with your old boyfriend, anyway?"

"You wanna know?" Shiori wondered.

"Of course we do!"

Shiori giggled. "Should I tell you?"

'Shiori may appear to be a whole different person. But she didn't change one bit. Poor Juri.' Saya thought to herself as the girls and Shiori were getting closer to her and Juri.

"Oh, no you don't!"

"Share your experience with us!"

Shiori notices Saya and Juri. She smiled and said, "Hi there, Juri, Saya!"

Juri gave a small smile and said, "Hi." Saya just gave a small wave before she and Juri continued their walk, walking past Shiori and the girls.

"So then what happened?"

Shiori turned towards one of the girls and said, "So I said this to him. 'What the hell are you doing?!'"

"Seriously?!"

"Does that make me a brute?" Shiori wondered.

"Nah, the jerk deserved it!"

"Yeah, that's right!"

'And once again, you've come back to me.' Juri thought as she placed her hand on top of her chest, where her locket is placed at once again. 'Even after I was able to let you go once…Why can't I be stronger?'


	18. Chapter 18

It's been a few days since Juri had encounter Shiori when she was a black rose duelist and it grew some concern for the Student Council. Right now, the Student Council are discussing about it…in the rain which was going on for about a day.

"Somewhere we don't know about…new Duelists have begun to act." Miki stated.

"We've been abandoned, haven't we?" Juri wondered.

"End of the World may have another idea." Saya said.

"What are you talking about?!" Nanami shouted. "We in the student council control what goes on here at the school. There isn't a lot of room here for any newcomers!"

"It isn't that simple." Miki said.

"You're right." Juri agreed after she looked down at the wet ground.

"Why are you guys so serious about this?" Nanami wondered until a thought stuck her. "Hold it…Juri, did they get you, too?!"

Memories of what happened to Juri flashed in Juri's mind before her cheeks turned red and turned to the side to hide it from Nanami. But Nanami already saw her red cheeks.

Nanami gasped as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "Oh, god! Really? S-So, what was it like? Did it hurt?"

"Miss Nanami!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned to the entrance to see Mitsuru wearing a raincoat and holding a brown bag in his arms.

"Phys. Ed's going to be in the gym today because of the rain." Mitsuru said as he walked up towards everyone. "You'll be playing basketball, so I brought your basketball shoes." He stopped when he noticed everyone was staring at him. "Um…"

Miki stood up from his chair and leaned in by Nanami's ear. "Only council members are allowed up here." He whispered.

"Yes, but I happen to be council president now, don't I?" Nanami asked.

Juri walked up to Nanami and said, "In any case, you'd better watch your back." Juri walked away with Miki.

"We're at a disadvantage as long as our opponent remains hidden." Saya said before she followed Juri and Miki, walking past Mitsuru who looked down from their eyes.

Nanami walked up towards the entrance until she stopped a little bit in front of Mitsuru. "What's with those three?! Saya didn't even get caught by them and she's worried about me! Hmph!"

Mitsuru looked up at Nanami with a smile. "Miss Nanami! What was that all about?" He asked.

"It's not your concern, Mitsuru." Mitsuru was confused by what she just said. Nanami looked over her shoulder and said, "It's grown-up talk." After she said that, she walked away from Mitsuru who was looking down again but for a different reason. He was hurt by Nanami's words.

* * *

Saya was inside of the greenhouse with Utena and Anthy who was watering her roses with Saya helping her.

"Wow, it's really coming down. Don't your roses need lots of sunlight?" Utena asked Anthy while reading a book.

"Yes, they do. Roses are very sensitive to the change of season." Anthy answered.

"Let's guess hope that the roses can last at least another day or two without the sun. If not, then I've got a plant grow light you can use." Saya said.

"Thank you, Saya." Anthy said with a smile.

"Huh?" Anthy and Saya turned their head to see what Utena was looking at. They noticed Nanami walking down the hall with Mitsuru following her from behind. "That's Nanami and Mitsuru. Mitsuru follows her everywhere! I wouldn't last three days doing all the stuff he has to!" Utena joked.

"I'm sure he's able to because he enjoys it." Anthy said.

"You really think so?"

"Well, I hope she appreciates it." Saya said.

* * *

Mitsuru was sitting on the floor with his back against the lockers. His face was hidden in his arms which were on top of his knees.

"She doesn't appreciate you at all, does she?!" A voice shouted. Mitsuru looked up to see a girl around his age with short maroon hair framing her face and a pair of purple eyes. She was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and glaring down at him. "You're so wrong about all this!"

"Oh, hi, Mari." He said.

"You carry her things, arrange her schedule, and run errands for her! You're not her manager! Do you think you can make a girl like you just by being nice?!"

Mitsuru looked down and said, "No, that never works."

"So why do it?!"

"I'm happy just to be near Miss Nanami."

Mari sighed. "You're so twisted!" Mitsuru looked up and glared at her while Mari placed a hand on top of her head and closed her eyes. "You really need to get into a more normal relationship!"

"Don't be such a know-it-all! You're only a year older than me!" Mitsuru shouted.

Mari placed her hand back on her hip and said, "One year is still one year more mature!"

Mitsuru stood up on his feet and shouted, "You're no different from me!"

Mari opened her eyes and glared at him. "What's that mean?!"

Mitsuru closed his eyes and said, "Well, your body sure isn't mature yet!"

Mari gasped as her cheeks turned red. Her body shook with anger as she raised her hand up in the air and slapped him on his cheek. What they didn't know was that Nanami saw the whole thing. "You're a jerk!" Mari shouted before running away from Mitsuru.

Mitsuru gently placed a hand on his left cheek which was red. "What's with her?!"

"Mitsuru?" Mitsuru looked up to see Nanami walking towards him, which caused him to let go of his cheek. "Who was that just now?"

"It…It was nobody! Nobody…" Nanami was buying his answer as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

* * *

Nanami and Mitsuru was walking home from school with Mitsuru holding Nanami's umbrella up for her while he was out in the rain with his rain coat protecting him and a smaller one for his backpack.

"Look, Mitsuru. Don't you have any friends?" Nanami asked.

"Friends?"

"You're always coming over to the middle school, so…"

"Do you mind me doing that?"

Nanami stopped walking, which stopped Mitsuru as well, and turned towards him. "That's not what I'm saying." She leaned down towards him with her face close to his. "You're a kid, but you don't act very cute."

"I…" Mitsuru looked down from her eyes. "I just like being with you, Miss Nanami."

Nanami smirked at him as she leaned back up. "That girl was kinda cute, wasn't she?"

Mitsuru looked up to see Nanami walking ahead. "How is she cute?!" He exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's just an old friend!"

* * *

Mitsuru arrived in the Ohtori Elementary School Dorms with two bags of groceries with him. He was sitting down on the floor as he was talking off his shoes.

"What's all this? You gonna throw a party?" Mari appeared out of nowhere and looked inside one of the bags.

Mitsuru turned his head towards her and glared as he said, "Don't touch it! That's for Miss Nanami's lunch tomorrow!"

Mari looked at him with wide eyes. "All of this?!"

"Something wrong with that?"

Mari sighed to herself as she stood up straight. "You just don't get it, do you?"

* * *

Mitsuru and Mari were inside the dining room. Mitsuru was pulling out everything from one of his bags while Mari was sitting on top of the table he was at with an open chocolate bar in her hands before taking a bite from it.

Mitsuru noticed it and shouted, "Hey! Don't take other people's food without asking!"

"No matter how much you do for her, she's just going to use you up and then leave you." Mari said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Women's intuition. She's like a Black Widow spider, using her wiles. Spinning her web and drawing you in bit by bit!"

"You just don't know Miss Nanami's good points."

Mari took another bite of the chocolate and said, "I know her type! It's women's intuition! And that girl's pure Black Widow!"

Mitsuru looked back at his bag and reached in for something. "If she just eats this, I'll be satisfied." After he said that, he pulled out a banana and put it to the side.

Mari stared at the banana until her cheeks turned red. "That's dirty!"

Mitsuru turned back with wide eyes. "What's dirty about it?!"

"You'll understand when you're older!" Mari shouted, which caused Mitsuru to glare at her.

A brief moment of silence filled the room until Mari jumped off of the table and walked away, leaving the unfinished chocolate behind.

"Hey, you forgot this!" Mitsuru shouted as he held up her chocolate.

"Eat it yourself!" Mari shouted as she left the dining room.

"Do grown-ups even eat chocolate?!" Mitsuru shouted, but he knew that he won't get a reply from her. Just when he was about to take a bite from the chocolate, he stopped himself when he remembered that Mari's lips touch it. "An indirect kiss…"

* * *

The next day, still raining outside, Mitsuru was running down a hall while holding Nanami's lunch that he made for her last night. He was looking everywhere for her inside the building and went outside to find her standing under an arch tunnel while talking to someone.

"Miss Nanami!" He called out as he ran towards her. "I've got your favorite today! Fried chicken! With asparagus and bacon!" When he arrived, he noticed Nanami was with Mikage.

Nanami turned her head towards Mitsuru. "What is it, Mitsuru?"

"Uh, don't you want your lunch?" Mitsuru asked.

Nanami smiled and said, "Not today, thanks." Mitsuru was slightly hurt by her words. "This is the guy who runs the Mikage Seminar."

"Good afternoon." Mikage greeted.

Nanami turned her attention to Mikage and said, "I'm really flattered to be asked to join the seminar."

Mikage looked at Nanami and said, "It's my pleasure. My attempts to woo you have paid off."

"If I can be of any use at all to you…"

"Let's have some lunch and we can discuss this in more detail." Mikage said as he placed a hand around her shoulder.

"Sure."

Mikage turned towards Mitsuru with a smile. "You can visit the seminar as well, if you wish."

"Never mind him. Mitsuru's just a child after all. Let's go!" Nanami said as she and Mikage walked away, leaving Mitsuru alone.

* * *

Saya walked in the school's library and noticed Mitsuru was reading a hard thick book with a few more around him at a table he was sitting at.

She walked towards him and asked, "Hey, Mitsuru. What's wrong? Those are pretty tough books you chose."

"Miss Saya…" Mitsuru turned away from the book he was reading and looked towards her. "What does it mean to be 'grown up'?"

That question caught Saya off-guard along with Nanami's fanboys, Suzuki, Yamada, and Tanaka who were behind her from a table. "What does it mean? Well, a lot of stuff goes into it, but…" Saya placed a hand on the back of her head. "I think being grown-up means you have experience in certain things." After she said that, the fanboys' faces turned beet red and was sweating a bit.

"Certain things? So, if I get experience in certain things, I'll be a grown-up?" Mitsuru asked with determination on his face.

"Um, I guess…"

"Have you done those things, Miss Saya?" Mitsuru asked as the fanboys leaned in to hear what Saya's answer was.

"Um, well…I think so. I mean, there are a lot of grown-up things about me…I guess." Saya answered which caused the fanboys to faint with their faces completely red.

* * *

"Is my goal weird?" Saya asked herself as she stared out in the rain through a closed window in a hall.

"Your goal?" A voice asked.

Saya turned to the side to see Akio standing in her view. "Oh, Mr. Chairman."

Akio chuckled. "Please, call me Akio. Now, what is this about your goal being weird?"

"Well…A younger student asked me if I was a child or grown-up. I was wondering which one I am."

"What do you think you are?"

Saya sighed to herself. "I dunno. Maybe I never really understood what the difference was." She said as she looked out through the window.

"With each passing year, a star loses some of its brilliance. Perhaps, you can also say people are like that, too."

Saya looked back at Akio with a smile as she asked, "Aren't you shining at your brightest, Akio? With your pretty wife and all."

Akio smiled back at her. "Perhaps."

* * *

Mamiya was standing by an opened glass case with his hand gently brushing against the black rose petal. The rose was standing straight up in the middle of water. Mikage appeared out of nowhere and stood by Mamiya.

"Mamiya. Why don't you come out once in a while?" Mikage asked.

"Rain depresses me. I find this place relaxing."

"In darkness, that terrible sight will pass unseen…"

"In any case, have you decided on the next Duelist?"

"The deeply jealous queen and her retainer…"

Mamiya slightly laughed. "He's just a boy."

"A tough bud until yesterday, but with a little encouragement, he'll burst open easily."

"You're a terrible man."

"Beauty alone will not get us the Rose Bride."

"I understand."

* * *

Inside of the screening room, different clips were playing on the big screen. The clips were scenes of two people kissing from both color and black and white movies. The person watching and studying them was Mitsuru who wasn't taking his eyes off the screen.

"I just need experience, and then I'll be a grown-up." Mitsuru muttered to himself.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.

Mitsuru looked at the corner of his eyes to see Mari sitting next to him. He glared at her before turning his eyes back to the screen. "What, you again?"

Mari turned her head towards Mitsuru and asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Seeing certain things. So I can be a grown-up." Mitsuru replied without turning away from the screen.

"Watching a bunch of things will make you a grown-up?" Mari asked as she turned back to the screen.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Mari started laughing at Mitsuru as he glared harder at the screen until he turned towards Mari. "You've been really obnoxious! Why do you keep bugging me?!"

Mari calmed herself down before she said, "Why are you trying to copy other people? A guy who's ad a real kiss is more of an adult than someone who's watched a hundred kiss scenes!"

"One real kiss…" Mitsuru muttered.

"This is gonna end badly. You're smart, but you're not using your brain. You have to practice. Don't you know that?"

Suddenly, after a clip changed, Mitsuru placed a hand on top of Mari's hand that was resting on an armrest. Mari gasped as her cheeks turned red and she looked up at Mitsuru, whose cheeks are also red and puckering up his lips.

* * *

Nanami was walking down a hall when she heard a loud slap noise coming from one of the rooms. One of the doors opened and Mari ran out before she turned back towards the room.

Nanami stopped walking when Mari shouted, "You're such a jerk! No sense of subtlety! You really are a child!"

Nanami watched as Mari ran away from the door. She was curious to see who Mari was shouting at. She glared at Mitsuru who was coming out of the room while rubbing his left cheek that Mari slapped. "That girl!"

* * *

After school was over, Mitsuru went straight to his dorm room and sat on his bed. His knees were up and his arms were crossed on top of them. He was thinking about a few things that people have been saying to him.

"_Never mind him. Mitsuru's just a child, after all." _Nanami's voice filled his head.

"_I think being grown up means you have experience in certain things." _"_Um, well…I think so. I mean, there are a lot of grown-up things about me…" _Saya's voice filled his head after that.

Mitsuru pulled up his barely eaten chocolate up to his lips, but he didn't take another bite. He just stared at it for a moment before throwing it in his trash bin where Nanami's lunch was in after it was eaten by Mitsuru.

Suddenly, a knock came from his door. Mitsuru climbed out of his bed and walked towards his door. "Coming." He opened it and was surprised to see Nanami standing in front of his door with her arms crossed and was glaring at him. "Miss Nanami!"

"What were you doing in the screening room today?" She asked.

"Huh? How did you?"

"I saw it. You were with a girl."

"Oh, that was just Mari being…"

Nanami uncrossed her arms and clutched her hands into a fist. "I knew it! What were you doing with that 'old friend' of yours?! Mitsuru, you like that girl, don't you?!"

Mitsuru glared down at the floor. "So what if I do?" Nanami stopped glaring at him and replaced it with a surprised look on her face. "I'm still really small. I can't eat bitter things. That seminar's too hard for me to join…And even Mari's been giving me a hard time lately…saying 'You're a kid, so you don't understand.'" He lost his glare and stared at the floor with sadness in his eyes. "Why couldn't I have been born the same year as you? I want to be a grown-up now. I want to do all the fun things that grown-ups can do."

Nanami stared at him with sympathy as she noticed a tear escaped from his eyes. "Don't be silly." She said as she placed a hand gently on top of his head. "You don't have to be a grown-up. I like you the way you are.

* * *

Mitsuru was sitting in the same room with a stool and a mirror in front of him before the lights flicked on.

"Elementary school section, fourth grade, class A. Mitsuru Tsuwabuki."

"Alright, please begin." A voice said in the room.

"The truth is, this is about Miss Nanami. She's so pretty and dependable." Mitsuru explained as he looked at a picture of him and Nanami. "I've always looked up to her. She really works me hard…but just being with her used to make me happy. But now…But now!"

"Deeper. Go deeper." The voice in the room urged him.

"But now…Just being with her isn't enough for me anymore. And Mari…My old friend's been really bugging me lately. They both keep making fun of me! They laugh at me for being a kid! I want to be a grown-up!" His whole body started to shake. He pressed her thumb on Nanami's face in the picture and put pressure on it.

"I want to be a grown-up and just kick over the whole world! Wreck it all! Wreck it all! I want to wreck everything!"

Suddenly, the whole room turned black. "I understand. Your only choice is to revolutionize the world. The path you must take has been prepared for you." Mikage said from behind Mitsuru.

"Where?"

* * *

Nanami walked into the same screening room that Mitsuru was in. She found him sitting at one of the seats as he stared at the clips he was watching last time he was there.

"Mitsuru? What'd you call me here for?" Nanami asked as she stood by Mitsuru's side. "Why are you just sitting there, Mitsuru? Say something!"

"Sure. Sit down, please." Mitsuru said.

Nanami shrugged her shoulders before she sat next to Mitsuru. "Oh, what's this all about?"

After a clip changed, Mitsuru placed a hand on top of Nanami's hand that was resting on an armrest, which revealed his black rose crest ring.

Nanami turned her head towards Mitsuru with a glare. "H-Hold it! Hands off now, Mitsuru!" But he didn't listen to her, which scared Nanami. "M-Mitsuru?"

Suddenly, Nanami started to a feel a burning pain coming from her chest, causing her to push Mitsuru's hand away and stood up from her seat. Nanami screamed as a light began to come out, revealing two handles of a sword and a dagger. The sword and dagger moved on its own and Mitsuru pulled the sword out of Nanami's body, causing the now unconscious Nanami to fall on the floor.

"And with this, I will be an adult." Mitsuru muttered.

* * *

Saya was on her way home, smiling at the bright sun now that the rain had finally stopped. "Finally, now that the sun is out, my team and I can finally get back to the pool and work on your routine for the tournament next week." She said to herself.

Suddenly, her smile was dropped when she heard the duel bells ringing through the air.

"Oh, no…" Saya rushed to the dueling arena as fast as she can and up the balcony. She pulled out her opera-glasses to see rows of desks with clay figures holding a chocolate bar that has been bitten once.

"Upon the Black Rose, I swear…" A voice said. Saya gasped when she noticed Mitsuru, in a duelist outfit, holding a familiar sword and dagger. "I shall win this duel and then kill the Rose Bride!"

"Mitsuru…" Saya muttered when she recognized Nanami's scimitar and dagger.

"Hold it…You're the one who called me out here?" Utena wondered.

Mitsuru surprised Utena when he charged towards her, but she moved out of the way.

"You didn't forget this is a dueling arena, did you?" Mitsuru turned around and stared at Utena. "The battle has already begun!" He said as he got into a fighting stance.

"His eyes…It's the same thing! Just like all the others!" Anthy stated.

"Then, Mitsuru is?" Utena asked.

"He's not the boy we know." Saya muttered.

Mitsuru charged at Utena again and swung his scimitar around, but he destroyed one of the clay figures since Utena jumped away from the attack.

"Anthy!" Utena called out.

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth!" Anthy leaned back slightly as the bright light on her chest began to glow.

Anthy leaned into Utena's arms; a handle of a sword came out of their chest. "Grant me to power to bring the world revolution!" Utena shouted and pulled the sword out all the way and got into a fighting stance.

Mitsuru charged at Utena with her sword but was blocked easily; their sword collided with each other. Mitsuru and Utena blocked each other's attacks with their swords. Both of their swords clashed.

"Mitsuru! Snap out of it! You and I have no reason to fight!" Utena shouted.

"I will be an adult!" Mitsuru shouted.

"What?"

"Experience alone doesn't make you an adult! With your experience, you defeat the adults and become one yourself!"

"Who told you that?!"

She jumped out of the way when Mitsuru thrust the dagger at her. Utena charged towards Mitsuru and knocked the scimitar out of his hands, destroying another one of the clay figures in the process. Mitsuru turned around, but Utena was behind him. Utena was up in the air falling towards him with her sword held up high before cutting the black rose off.

As the bells ring, all of the desks formed a square at four corners. Mitsuru held his head, screaming in pain before falling on top of one of the red and black body outline on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

Saya sighed as she put away her opera-glasses. "He shouldn't be rushing to grow up."

* * *

The next day, Saya was walking to school when she noticed Nanami was ahead of her. 'Well, at least Nanami is all right. But now, all that's left is me, Touga, and possibly my brother if he is around. I just hope those two will be all right if they do come across someone they know who wears a black rose crest ring.' She thought to herself.

"Good morning, Miss Nanami!" Mitsuru called as he ran up by Nanami's side and walked with her.

"Oh…Good morning." Nanami said.

"Something wrong?" Mitsuru asked when he noticed Nanami was staring at him.

Nanami looked up and said, "Hm? Uh-uh. It's nothing."

"Mitsuru!" Mari was running up towards Mitsuru as she called out. "Get a move on or you'll be late!" She ran past him.

"There she goes again." Mitsuru muttered before he stood in front of Nanami. "See you!" He bowed to her before running up ahead.

Saya giggled at the sight of Mitsuru. "Mitsuru, you don't have to rush into growing up. You'll find out on your own when you are ready to grow up. For now, just enjoy your childhood as much as you can." She muttered before looking up at the sky. "I have a feeling that it's gonna be warm today."


End file.
